<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Follows Death Is Always Life by sassyourfrass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090862">What Follows Death Is Always Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyourfrass/pseuds/sassyourfrass'>sassyourfrass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eliot Waugh's Canonically Huge Dick, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Fuck S4, Grief/Mourning, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Quentin Coldwater Lives, Quentin Coldwater's Canonical Oral Fixation, So I will fix that shit, canon compliant up through s4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyourfrass/pseuds/sassyourfrass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something wicked this way comes, Hades decides Quentin Coldwater deserves better, and Penny becomes the asshole big brother we always knew was there.</p><p>Or: Hades feel something slithering across the universe, decides Q is the answer and taps Penny Adiyodi to help a god out.</p><p>Buckle up bitches, this is gonna be one wild ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fen/Margo Hanson/Josh Hoberman, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi &amp; Quentin Coldwater, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Julia Wicker, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Kady Orloff-Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Having a Body Is Definitely Overrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello y'all!  Not my first work but first in this fandom. Also, first time posting in Ao3, my other works are over on ff.net so please excuse the formatting if it's wonky at first.</p><p>So I've been reading many fix-its lately, because fuck s4 and the horse it rode in on, and had a brainchild.  Well brainchild in it's been done before but I've definitely got my own spin on it.  </p><p>Also, I totally have this head canon that Q and Penny were totally brothers in a past life. Who else squabbles like that but still goes to bat for each other?  </p><p>So anyway here is my own spin on saving Q, and having a sprawling epic fantasy on top of it. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding across the floor in a tumble of flailing limbs, Quentin finally rolled to a stop with his ears ringing wildly.  He grunted in pain as he moved onto his back, flashes of what felt like lightning running up and down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head thumped into the floor and he stared at the ceiling as the world swung violently from one axis to another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck that Tilt Ta Whirl, he thought hysterically, barely stifling the laugh that wanted to spill out.  It was the one ride that Julia always managed to get him on at the carnivals, and the one he always got off of cursing a blue streak at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q closed his eyes and took deep breaths to stop the nausea that was twisting his stomach into knots.  After what seemed like an age, the world stopped spinning and his stomach settled enough that he could open his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An white ceiling met his stare and he rolled his head to the side, unfamiliar furnishings of a living room filling the space around him.  A blue paisley striped couch was off to his right while a side table graced his immediate left.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of water splattering onto the floor drew his attention over to the floor length mirror across the room.  Based on where he’d rolled to a stop, it was obvious that was the mirror he had come from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More like being thrown out of, Quentin admitted sardonically to himself, groaning in pain as he climbed to his feet.  He swayed in place for a moment and had to brace himself with the side table.  At least he hadn’t slammed into </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his trip across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first few steps were wobbly but by the time Q reached the mirror, they had steadied out.  Quentin croached and ran his fingers through the water that had pooled at the bottom of the stand.  It felt like regular water, but made his fingers tingle a little. It also didn’t have a smell to it, so he could only assume it had come from Everett when he’d been destroyed by the golden sparks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, why hadn’t he become consumed as well?  In fact, he’s pretty sure he should be dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin knew he wasn’t though, as he hurt just too damn bad for this to be the afterlife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Otherwise I want a fucking refund.” He muttered, surprised at how raspy his voice was.  Almost like he’d been screaming for hours.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes to himself for his slightly morbid thoughts, Q glanced around the room trying to figure out where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And promptly discovered that not only was he not at Brakebills, he wasn’t even in the same damn country.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s pretty fucking interesting,” he whispers to himself, as he stared at what he’s pretty sure is the Tower of London in the distance through the living room window.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darting his eyes again around the room, he located the front door.  Considering no one had come running or started screaming he assumes that whosoever house he was in was blissfully empty.  At least for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding that a retreat was definitely in order, Q moved quickly to the door, unlocking it and cracking it enough so he could stick his head out.  Looking left and right, he slipped out of the door and into the hallway, closing it behind him.  Not wanting to leave the apartment unlocked, he twisted his fingers into the tut that would lock the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BAM!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slamming into the opposite wall, Quentin moaned in pain as he slid down to the floor, bits of wood and dust flying through the air.  His entire back felt like the skin was going to just rip right off and dance away as that unfamiliar feeling of lightening once again crackled up and down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q blinked his eyes to clear his vision as the dust started to settle, and stared in shock at the door he’d just tried to lock.  Only a small part of the door was even still attached to the frame, the rest littering the living room beyond it in little slivers of wood.  Startled shouting sounded down the hallway and Quentin hauled himself to his feet as fast as his abused body could take.  He needed to get out of here pronto before someone found him in front of a destroyed front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stumbling down the hallway, Q clutched at the wall to keep steady, and took the first turn he came across. He blew out a sigh of relief at the sight of elevator doors at the end.  Punching the down button so many times his thumb started to hurt, he rushed into the opening doors as quickly as he could.  Not a moment too soon either as the doors closed on the sight of concerned neighbors rounding the corner at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing the first-floor button, Quentin allowed himself to slump against the wall in exhaustion.  Not even taking the last few days into account, he’d been running on fumes for months.  Frequently being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night, a bored Monster whining that he was being dull had killed any sleep schedule he’d once had.  Combined with the lack of appetite that had followed and it had taken its toll on his body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mix all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the mental gymnastics he’d had to do to keep the Monster from killing Eliot and Q was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why he’d stopped running? He thought tiredly to himself.  It hadn’t been a conscious thought that had stopped his feet from moving.  Quentin hadn’t even really noticed he’d stopped running at all until he’d seen the look of horror on Alice’s face as she’d fought Penny 23 trying to get to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q shivered and hugged his arms around his chest as the sounds of her screaming for him echoed in his ears.  He knew with certainty he’ll be taking that sound with him to the grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden ding and slight shudder of the elevator under his feet was enough to let him know he'd reached the bottom floor, and he straightened up as the doors opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raised eyebrows of the couple waiting for the elevator told him that maybe he should have taken the last few minutes to look at himself in the mirrors.  He sheepishly brushed off some of the more stubborn wood slivers from his shirt as he pushed by them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping through the lobby doors, bright sunlight greeted him and he squinted his eyes as he looked up and down the street.  On the left there’s nothing but townhouses, but when he looked right, he saw with some relief a small park close by.  And even better, benches he can collapse on while he considers how the fuck he got here and what to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaky legs managed to get him to the first bench he sees, one that’s underneath a tree and overlooks a small pond with ducks swimming on the top.  Easing his battered body down as gingerly as he could, Q let out a moan of relief as he relaxed as much as he could onto the wood bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin let his eyes close as he rested his head on the back of the bench, and tried to untangle what exactly happened at the Seam, and how the hell he had ended up in London.  The slight heat of the afternoon soothed some of his aches, and he didn’t know how long time passed as he drifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that didn’t go as I thought it would.”  A crunch echoed the words as a bag rustled in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, I’m dead and in Hell.”  Q cracked an eye open and glared at Penny 40 as the man simply smirked and popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a drama bitch, Coldwater.”  CRUNCH.  CRUNCH. CRUNCH.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoroughly determined to ignore the dead traveler, Quentin snapped his eye shut and laid his head back against the bench again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CRUNCH.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CCRRUUNNNCHHH.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus H. Christ on a stick, what the fuck do you want man?!”  Ginergly shooting up from his slouch, Quentin glared with the fury of a thousand dying suns at the grinning Librarian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling slightly, Penny threw his empty bag into the trashcan next to the bench and then settled down next to Quentin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still glaring, Q scooted sideways a few inches, not thinking as the move scraping his back against it. He hissed with pain, arching away from the wooden bench now trying to claw off his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he managed to get the pain under control, Penny was no longer smirking at him.  If anything, he almost looked concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m really dead, Quentin thought with exhaustion, rubbing one eye and shifted to sit sideways on the bench so he wouldn’t have a painful repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were supposed to be.”  Penny answered calmly.  Q stared at him, having no clue what the man was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Penny blew out a breath.  “Un-fucking-believable.  Coldwater, you were supposed to die at the Seam.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin blanched and felt the blood draining from his face. “How the fuck do you know that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’ve read your Book.  Both of Them.” Penny leaned back a bit, apprehensive at the look of rage Quentin leveled at him.  Throwing his hands up in front of him he exclaimed, “Only the basics!  I needed them to help you discover your Secrets Taken To The Grave to help you move on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands shook in unbridled fury as Q took deep and calming breaths, trying to contain the urge to murder an already dead man.  No one had the right to read his Books! No one!  Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Books</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Books?” He managed to grit out, hands twitching with the effort it took not to strangle the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands lowering slowly, Penny nodded as a look of rare compassion crossed his face.  “Margo may have stopped the Time Key Quest in Timeline 40, but that didn’t mean it </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen in a separate time loop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grief crossed Q’s face as he looked at Penny in question, and closed his eyes to try to stop the flood of tears as the man slowly nodded.  “Yeah Q, your little boy really existed.  And a damn fine job you and Eliot did in raising him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny turned to face the pond, watching the ducks swim peacefully as he gave Quentin time to pull himself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was supposed to die at the Seam?”  Quentin questioned quietly, a few minutes later after he’d composed himself.  Penny nodded thoughtfully, still watching the ducks as they dove beneath the water, hunting for food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.  No one knows why and you’re quite the talk of the town among the gods right now.” Here Penny turned to level him with a look.  “Some are arguing it could have been the God Cake, while others are arguing that since you’re the one who cast in the Mirror Realm, some of the power from that Realm must have mixed with your magic.  Others are further arguing that such prolonged and close contact with the Twin brother warped your magic in some way, allowing it to evolve when the wild magic ate away at your body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin shuddered in remembered pain at the feeling of gold sparks hitting his back like bullets, and the scream of pain caught in his throat as his body was eaten away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he whispered, bending down and placing his elbows on his knees, careful to keep from moving too fast for his back to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck is right man,” Penny says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here, Penny?”  Sighing at the tired sounding words, the psychic finally turned from watching the ducks to eye the beaten down man in front of him.  Fuck he looks like shit, Penny thought with  sorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was true.  Quentin’s clothes hung way too loose where they used to fit, and the sallow skin and dark rings engraved under his eyes spoke of a total and complete collapse coming very soon.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To give you a choice.  Red pill or blue pill, Q.  Or the middle option that gives the finger to every bastard hunting for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled brown eyes flew up to meet him as Quentin straightened up in surprise.  Before the man could even open his mouth, Penny held up a hand to forestall him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the talk of the town with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Quentin.  You know that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a place any mortal wants to be, especially with that group.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin paled rapidly at Penny’s words, and swayed gently in place as his body edged closer to collapsing.  Cursing, the darker man grabbed onto his shoulders gently and dragged him close so Q could lean against his bulk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly both men, Quentin immediately melted into the heat the other man put off as it eased the humongous ache that was his entire body.  “Sorry,” he muttered, even as he scooted a bit closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah yeah.  Excuses, Coldwater,” Penny mutterd, reaching in and digging into the interior pocket of his jacket.  “Here,” he shoved a slightly crushed granola bar into Quentin’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muttering a thanks, Q unwrapped the granola bar, breaking it into pieces that he shoved one by one into his mouth.  “Why do you have a body?  Thought it was gone.” He mumbled around chocolate and granola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny made a face and sighed, and then fell into the inevitable.  Slinging an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders, he carefully pulled Q in so the smaller man was nestled into his chest.  A small cold breeze whipped through the park and Quentin shivered, huddled now under Penny’s armpit.  Fucking London where it’s never above a witch’s tit in heat, Penny thought uncharitably as the smaller man shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was given special dispensation for this.  Hades thought that having a friend explain would help keep the hysteria down.”  Penny couldn’t help the snort of laughter at the total look of disbelief that crossed Quentin’s features at this.  “I told him that too, but he was adamant,” the psychic said, somewhat merrily at the unforgiving thoughts that spewed through Quentin’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, your wards are still shit,” he said, poking Q in the stomach gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have the day that I’ve had and then tell me about wards, Adiyodi.” Quentin glowered at the taller man, squirming weakly as he tried to free himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no no Q.  Come on,” Penny demanded, tightening his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders.  Exhaustion won out quicker than anger did though, so Quentin slumped back against the taller man again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, here’s the deal,” Penny said firmly once he’d stopped squirming, “however you survived the Seam it definitely did something to your magic. Hades isn’t sure what, but you’re no longer pulling from the ambient magic.  Not only that, but it’s spiking in ways that we don’t understand yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin stiffened as everything Penny had mentioned coalesced in his mind.  “The gods are hunting for me? To try to steal the power I supposedly have now?” He asked flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of them,” Penny admitted, squinting through the tree leaves to the sky above.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Others consider you too dangerous and are hunting for another reason.  And supposedly?” He scoffed after. “That door didn’t blow itself up, Q. Though thankfully Hades had already hidden you from god sight before they saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Motherfucking Umber’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>ballsack</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Quentin cursed quietly, tightening the one hand on he’d managed to latch onto Penny’s suit jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Penny returned just as quietly, using one hand to try to gently untangle Q’s hand from his jacket.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said I had choices?”  Stubborn to the very end, Quentin glared up and further wrinkled the jacket as he dug his nails in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They struggled for a minute as stubborn clashed against stubborn before Penny finally rolled his eyes at Quentin and gave up trying to save it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red pill, Hades strips the magic from you.” Quentin’s face lit up and then fell as Penny added, “</span>
  <b>
    <em>ALL</em>
  </b>
  <span> of your magic Quentin.  The changes that have been made are irreversible.  You would never be able to cast the simplest popper again if you take the red pill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not an option,” Q said firmly.  Magic had both taken and given many things to him, some so horrible he knew the memories will always haunt him.  But he honestly couldn’t think of being in the world and never being able to do magic again.  As bitter as he has become to it, he knew this to be true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait until you hear the others first,” Penny returned dryly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the blue pill?” Quentin asked warily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny shifted uncomfortably as he tried to say it in a way that would be tactful.  Then rolled his eyes at himself.  This was Quentin, who had taken his shit from day one and yet never let it really get to him.  Yeah, Q had knocked him on his ass that day on the Sea but had never made a move to try to exclude him from their friend group after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue pill is you go where you were supposed to go, Quentin Makepeace Coldwater.”  Quentin goes still at the solemn look on Penny’s face as he pulls what looks like a Metrocard from thin air. “Do not pass Go, do not collect $200.  Just straight on to the Elysian Fields, where you will find peace and be reunited with your loved ones; to pass eternity in happiness and love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin swallowed heavily as he eyed the card in Penny’s hand.  He couldn’t deny the longing that threaded through him.  To finally be at peace is something he has always craved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a move that impressed the slight of hand side of him, the card slid away as Penny’s eyes speared into his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one can deny you deserve this, Quentin.” He said it so firmly Q had no choice but to believe him.  “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed to rest.  According to my calculations, you reached your 82</span>
  <span>nd</span>
  <span> birthday not too long ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny surprised Quentin then by reaching for his free hand and clutched it tightly. “You could see your son again, kiss your wife and tell your father you love him.”  Tears burned in Q’s eyes and he closed them tightly as his hand shook in Penny’s.  “Eventually every single one of our friends will join you there.  Some will take longer, of course, but in the end we will </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> be there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin turned his head away and tried to muffle the sobs that surged up but for once Penny was having none of it.  Gathering the smaller man into his arms, he just held him as Q shook apart in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so tired, Penny.” He whispered into his shoulder, tears falling onto the black fabric beneath his jaw.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve fought so hard.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”        </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have,” Penny whispered back, as he tightened his hold.  “And you deserve to rest, man. No one could have done what you did Quentin. NO ONE.” Penny shook him slightly at the look of doubt on Quentin’s face as the smaller man pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you were back to being, well you and not boring Brian, you kept the killing the Monster did as small as possible.” The look of doubt deepened on Quentin’s face as he swiped at the tears still running unchecked down his face.  The faces of the people and gods the Monster had killed flashed in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quentin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”   Exasperation now lined Penny’s face and Quentin felt a small bit of relief at the normalcy as a frown pulled across the darker man’s features.  “Did you know that the Quester’s Books can change?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin’s eyebrows shot up a bit in surprise before a thoughtful expression crossed it.  “Sort of,” he hazarded, remembering when Alice had changed his original death that day in the park.  Seeing the memory play out in Q’s head, Penny nodded in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen some of the original scripts man.” A look of pure and unbridled horror etched itself across the psychic’s face.  Looking down into Quentin’s eyes he shuddered.  “In some of them you died early, or never regained your memories, and the whole world burned for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q’s mouth dropped open in shock before it snapped closed.  Unfortunately he could see that exact scenario happening.  It had only been by cunning and pure fucking luck he’d managed to keep the Monster in check sometimes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next few minutes, the pair are silent as the sun begins its descent into the horizon.  Q shivered and huddled closer to the human furnace beside him as the shadows deepened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad it was you Penny.” He said quietly.  “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my friend, however else so much you’re also still my favorite asshole.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny sputtered for a moment before a deep booming laugh echoed around the park. Quentin just grinned into the taller man’s shoulders as they shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re still my favorite nerd,” Penny returned fondly, squeezing Quentin further into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the fuck everyone option?” Q asked softly, watching the grass bend beneath the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Fuck All Of You Option, trademark coming soon, is you disappear and learn to control the powers you have.  It won’t be easy,” he warned, “as we have no idea what you can do OR how you do it.  What we do know is that your current power level is several leagues above the most powerful master magicians in the world.  It’s going to take a lot of effort and work on your part to master that power.  But you won’t be alone in this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time since Penny started laying out his options, Quentin felt a spark of hope.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hades never agreed to the making of the Twins.  Neither did Persephone, and unfortunately she paid for the other god’s mistake with her life.  After the brother was banished to Blackspire, and the sister was torn into pieces, both Hades and his wife started hiding others of power as they popped up.  They did not want a repeat of Librarians turning themselves into gods, or something even worse happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny paused for a moment and dug out a small water bottle he’d hidden in the left side of this jacket pocket. Offering it to Quentin first, he shrugged and guzzled half the bottle after the other man declined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not used to a physical body yet,” he muttered with some amusement as he stowed it back away.  Waving a hand to quiet the questions he can see building on Q’s face he continued, “They created a hidden little world that’s pretty much a refugee camp, where others have the option of going to so they can avoid the other god’s notice.”  Here Penny smirked and Quentin felt a surge of affection even as he rolled his eyes at what he knew was going to be a pithy comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those of us in the know call it the Island of Misfit Toys.”  Laughing as he dodged the sudden failing of arms as Quentin protested that use of the name, Penny continues, “They actually like the name, even after seeing where the origin of it came from.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin settled back down as he frowned at Penny.  Softening at the wounded puppy look, Penny continued, “It really IS a land of Misfit Toys, Quentin.”  Penny frowned so fiercely at Quentin the shorter man had to close the mouth he’d opened to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone there is unique in their own different ways, Q.  Most come from all kinds of different worlds, where they don’t fit in for various reasons. Whether it’s power levels or other dangerous things, they’ve built a whole fucking community where everyone is accpeted.”  He nudged Quentin in the shoulder as the shorter man’s look turned to wonder.  “Even totally total nerds with unbelievable power levels.”  He finished quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin hummed thoughtfully to himself as he turned his gaze out onto the pond, propping his chin on Penny’s collar bone.  With night coming the ducks had disappeared into their nests, while frogs were starting to make their presence known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the catch? Nothing comes free from any god.”  Quentin asked finally, the sun dipping below the horizon as darkness crept across the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unfamiliar voice rang out behind them, one that startled both men into flinching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Mr. Coldwater, you’ve finally learned to ask the right questions.”  Quentin spun around as best he could with his back still on fire, to stare at the handsome black man emerging from the darkness behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny, the asshole, just lazily looked over his shoulder and quipped, “Hey boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adiyodi.” Hades said with some amusement, coming to settle next to Quentin on the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q shuddered as his own brown eyes locked onto eyes that looked black, but danced with a cold fire that pulled at his very bones and soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DANGEROUS</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his body screamed at him, and pulled him back without his control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of his terror over having no control of his body must have shone on his face as Hades sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize Mr. Coldwater, my control is not what it once was when my wife was alive.”  Grief so profound it sent a pang to Quentin’s heart passed over Hades's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not sorrow,” the god said quietly, glancing up into the rustling trees as they danced in the wind.  “Gods never truly die.  Though it may take her a millennia to regenerate, one day, I will see my wife again. And when that day comes, we will dance amongst her flowers and rejoice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all that Quentin Coldwater is many things, a coward had never been one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out, he grasped the god’s hands in comfort.  Eyes that still danced with eternal damnation looked back into his.  “And on that day, all of the Underworld will dance and rejoice with you.” Quentin said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking startled for a moment, the god then smiled so widely it crinkled his eyes. Grinned like he hadn’t since his Persephone had been cut down that horrible day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were the right choice,” the god said, looking pleased, tightening his hold on Qunetin’s hands in thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q snatched his hands back from the god of the Underworld as he felt Penny stiffen behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss?” Even though it sounded like a respectful question, the tone was anything but.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobering up, the god eyed the two before him thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no choice,” Hades said, somewhat reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, no choice?”  Though Quentin tried to keep from having a hysterical tone, he obviously didn’t manage it as Hades frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No choice,” the god replied firmly.  “The only other choice besides helping it bind to you, was to allow the release of wild magic free that would have caused surges in the ambient magic. Surges so high that it would have caused irreparable harm to anyone capable of wielding magic.  Soon the universe would have been overrun with the lot of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niffins,” Hades answered in exasperation at the clueless look on Q’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face paling in horror at the thought, Quinten leaned back and scrubbed at his eyes as Penny made an outraged sound behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So every choice you said could be offered was a lie?” Penny asked in anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hades said again firmly, giving a quailing look to Penny that did anything but.  “Every option I told you to give is just that, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>option</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Consider them all, as once the decision is made it cannot thus be unmade. You unfortunately did not give me enough time to come up with another way Mr. Coldwater.  It was either help the wild magic properly bind to you, or allow it free to wreak havoc on the universe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin froze as ice cold hands took his own, and reluctantly looked up into eyes that no longer promised eternal damnation.  Instead, they just looked sad.  For the second time that night, Q remembered that this being had lost the love of his life recently.  After spending only 50 years with Eliot at the Mosaic, Quentin couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain he must be suffering.  The eight years he had spent without Eliot after he’d given up the Time Key to Jane Chatwin had been the worst of his life.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even knowing that someday his wife would return doesn’t replace the centuries of longing and misery ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades smiled; gripping Quentin’s hands tighter as he read the truth from the magician before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why you are worthy,” he said simply, withdrawing his hands and standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worthy of what?” Quentin asked, rising too as Hades began to disappear into the dark surrounding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worthy of being my Avatar,” came the whisper back to him. “And don’t ever forget, Quentin Makepeace Coldwater-Waugh.  What follows death is also life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny, what the fuck just happened?”  Quentin’s voice shook slightly as he stared off into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only silence greeted him, so much so that he spun around, terrified at the sudden thought of being alone.  He found Penny still standing beside him, staring in the same direction and frowning thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black spots began to dance in his vision, and Quentin knew he was about to do an epic face plant into the dirt beneath him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>William</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Q pulled out the only stop he knew with Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiffening, Penny spun around and glared hotly at Quentin. “Don’t even.” He snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing his ground even though his legs shook with exhaustion underneath him, Q said it firmly again.   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>William</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snarling once more, Penny took a step forward and then lunged the rest of the way in sudden shock as Quentin’s legs folded beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, fuck.” Penny breathed, gathering the smaller man into his arms as he stood.  Q had passed the fuck out, head lolling over his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well shit, maybe he had a good reason, Penny said sarcastically to himself, as he hefted Q into his arms more securely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally he would not countenance even his closest on using his given name.  Being shipped from house to house in his youth had given him a loathing for it.  Hearing it shouted or screamed constantly would do that to a person.  But Q had been a friend, and may have also been becoming a brother before the end.  Sighing as that truth worked itself through his brain, he glanced down at the smaller male in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, little bother. Let’s get you somewhere safe before the universe falls down upon you.”  Grateful that Hades had remade his body exactly as it had been before he died, it was barely a blink before they appeared in the tiny safe house Penny had secured just before he’d kicked the bucket.  Not even Kady knew about the safe place he had managed to carve out for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying Quentin out on the ratty couch, Penny pinched the space between his eyes and paced.  Thoughts and questions spun around his head like a fucking merry go round, never stopping as another joined the que, bright colors smearing across his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft moan and shuffling from the couch a little while later let him know Q had shifted from passed out to mostly being awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny gave him a few more moments before settling into the chair across from the couch, a small enough affair with a loveseat lining the wall behind him, so Penny ended up within a foots span from Quentin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunting with effort, Quentin finally managed to drag his bruised body up enough to face the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk,” Quentin demanded, and Penny couldn’t even pretend not to know what he wanted.  Not that he would keep this from his friend anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death,” he said, then corrected, “Hades, has only taken one Avatar before in living memory.  And that really was at the end of all things, according to gossip, when darkness swept over the universe and even the god’s feared and hid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin closed his eyes in abject misery. Fuck the gods, he just wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He’d corrected their damn mistake in the Twins, he’d had to watch the love of his fucking life be jerked around like a puppet on strings by a murder Monster. Hell, he had to watch as his best friend was possessed by the sister and joined the fun.  All because the fucking gods didn’t want to deal with what they had wrought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quentin.” Said a quiet voice, and he tuned back in and opened his eyes to face a worried Penny.  “This is not your mistake to fix.” The psychic said adamantly.  “None of that before was yours to fix either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet I continue to step forward like the stupid ‘volunteer tomato’.”  Quentin said bitterly, only smiling briefly when Penny laughed at his awful British accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Penny said fondly.  “That’s fucking bullshit and Jane Chatwin should be spinning in her fucking grave for saying so.  You didn’t do it to be the hero, Q, you did it to save us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up,” Penny declared firmly, when Quentin opened his mouth to argue. “You know it’s fucking true; even if Waugh hadn’t been there you’d still have saved us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red flamed up Quentin’s cheeks as Penny cackled wildly in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coldwater-Waugh,” the bastard teased, dodging the half-hearted leg swipe Quinten tried to give him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking swipes and snips at each other, the two men laughed and bickered, not taking each other seriously for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving an indulgent look at the still laughing Quentin, Penny cleared his throat as a serious look folded over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of it, El made it.”  Penny couldn’t help the half smile as the last of the tension Q had been carrying dropped out of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin closed his eyes in relief as the confirmation swept through him.  He’d had only a short moment to lock eyes with Eliot after Margo had practically gutted the taller man, but actually seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>El</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind hazel eyes had given him enough strength to turn and run with the others to the Seam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jules?” Quentin asked shakily, rubbing his burning eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both are going to pull through and make full recoveries, though they’ll definitely be spending some time in the physical therapy ward.” Seeing the confused look on Quentin’s face made Penny add, “Lipson is a great doc, but she had to Muggle her way through both their surgeries at first before enough ambient magic came back that she could use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin nodded before leaning his head back on the couch, his body slumping into it as the last of his energy resources finally ran out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey no, man.  You need to eat something, and I need to look at your back before you can sleep.” Penny said strongly, standing quickly and making his way into the small kitchenette where he kept the non-perishable food he’d squirreled away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q made a sleepy noise of protest as he was carefully hauled away from the back of the couch, pouting as a pudding cup and spoon were thrust into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a baby, man.” Said a familiar voice, amusement clearly dancing in the tone.  Quentin grumbled before shoving the spoon into his mouth, moaning in bliss at the taste of chocolate that coated his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good God, save that for Waugh!”  Q huffed in satisfaction at the annoyed words, stopping briefly in his decimation of the pudding cup to raise his arms up as his shirt was lifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>JESUS FUCKING CHRIST</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Blinking as his brain tried to reboot at the shocked swearing behind him, Quentin tried to focus but the world slid away and black spots dotted his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle hands took the empty cup and spoon from him before helping to lower him onto his stomach. He hummed in thanks as he felt a blanket being pulled over his legs, careful to avoid the still burning portions of his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big hand ran through his hair gently, and Q fell into darkness as a voice whispered to him, “Sleep well, little brother.  You are safe here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing that Quentin had slid into a deep sleep, Penny leaned forward from his seated position next to Q’s hip.  He braced his elbows on his knees and planted his face in his palms as alarm ran through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say Quentin’s back looked painful and frightening was an understatement.  His cacodemon tattoo had gone from black to shimmering gold, and what looked very much like gold lightning forked itself away from the tattoo and glittered in the overhead light.  Waves of it flowed over his shoulder blades, covering the entirety of his back, and continuing down under the jeans covering Q’s waist. It would have looked beautiful if every line hadn’t been sitting on top of skin bruised and torn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had no idea how far down it went but based on how Quentin had only moved like his back hurt, he doubted it went down that much further.  Thank Hades for small mercies, he thought wearly, scrubbing his hands over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They needed more information here.  Apparently more had been done than he’d been told at first, so Penny stood with determination and crossed over to the kitchenette. Grabbing the pad of paper lying on the counter, Penny wrote a quick note to Quentin telling him he had gone out and would be back soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding the note under one of Q’s hands, Penny gave his friend one last look before disappearing.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God fucking dammit, he’d forgotten how much a body could hurt.  Feet throbbing in his dress shoes, Penny dragged his exhausted body over the tall stone garden fence.  Cursing as his jacket caught on a snag, he mentally said fuck it and yanked, tearing the fabric as he dropped onto the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the last place he could check for Hades until he had to get really creative.  The boss’s office had been empty, as had been the Palace and courtyards. Asking fellow Librarians he’d come across had also yielded no results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> yielded other information Penny hadn’t known about.  Or had been kept from knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a damn good thing time passes differently in the Underworld, he thought, passing a weary hand over his face as he walked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otherwise in the time it had taken him to make the rounds he just knew he would come back to a hysterical Quentin, and possibly a demolished safe house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he really doubted that last part as he was about 100% sure Qunetin wouldn’t wake for about a day with the way he had looked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d rather not test that theory however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not welcome here, Mr. Adiyodi.” A voice hissed darkly, the flowers swaying slightly as the air went suddenly heavy with menace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny swallowed heavily at the implied threat before stiffening his spine with stubbornness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help him as agreed unless I know all the facts boss man,” he said quietly, knowing Hades would hear him clearly even though he stood at the far edge of Persephone’s Garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a reason he had left this one for last.  No one entered unless they had the express permission from Our Lady Underground herself.  This was her sanctuary, the one place she hadn’t shared even with her husband.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her gone however, it had made sense to Penny that Hades might have snuck in, desperate to be in a place she had tended to herself.  You could clearly see the love that had gone into each placement of flower beds, orderly and but still giving off an impression of wildness as beautiful flowers waved cheerfully in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air swelled with violence, and Penny closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact. After a few moments of toe tingling fear, the very air itself seemed to sigh and the violence disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow the path to the willow tree,” the God of the Underworld sighed, before the heavy weight of his presence vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny took a moment to himself, trying to shake the trembling out of his fingers before following the path between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a few minutes of stepping carefully around the flower beds before the willow tree came into view, tree limbs swaying gently in the breeze. It wasn’t long before he spotted Hades, sitting with his back to Penny on a simple concrete bench underneath the tree as he gazed out into a field of wildflowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down,” Hades directed, not even looking behind him as he tilted his head to the left, indicating the open spot next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gingerly doing so, Penny leaned his elbows on his knees and joined the god as they gazed out at the little bit of wildness in front of them.  It really was beautiful, the psychic mused thoughtfully, running his eyes over the unordered anarchy in front of him.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bluebells ran riot with daisies as lilies tried their best to overcome both.  Rose bushes soared into the air while wisteria covered the ground in wildly different colors.  And that was only the flowers he could name, while more still danced in the wind or dripped from perches across the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really was a beautiful display of chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why it’s my favorite too,” Hades commented quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ho, not so nice is it when it’s on the other foot, is it?” The god said slyly, shooting him a look when Penny looked startled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you fix that too,” Hades said darkly.  He didn’t have to specify exactly who he would have to fix with that.  Quentin had always had shitty wards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny blew out a breath.  “You don’t know if he will agree, especially if I can’t give him the answers he needs.” Firming up his jaw, Penny twisted on the bench until he faced Hades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The God of the Underworld nodded thoughtfully, still gazing off into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.  But if Jane Chatwin was right about anything, it was definitely that.  Do you really think that boy could rest, knowing what little he already does know, and wait patiently for them in the Fields?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny drew in a breath as sudden rage clouded his vision.  “He deserves to make a goddamn choice!  39 damn times we’ve been on this fucking merry go round.  He deserves </span>
  <em>
    <span>PEACE</span>
  </em>
  <span> if that’s what he damn well wants!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of the anger he expected Hades to react with, the god simply turned in his seat to face him as well.  “Deserves?” The god repeated softly, and Penny swallowed back the sudden apprehension as Hades cocked his head like a curious bird.  “Do you know what would have happened if I hadn’t interfered in the Mirror Realm?  If I had let Quentin Coldwater get what he ‘deserved’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last of the fear that had been swamping him drained away as Penny finally noticed the look of compassion on the old god’s face.  He’d honestly thought that he’d been about to be smited for lashing out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quentin Coldwater’s body disintegrated as it was broken down by the wild magic spitting out of the mirror.  His magic, on the other hand, had been warped temporarily by the God Cake; a joke Loki thought would be amusing to watch as it malfunctioned.  Mr. Coldwater would have been fine once it had passed out of his system. Instead, when he cast in the Mirror Realm, his magic surged and created a link to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At seeing the uncomprehending look on Penny’s face, Hades shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It meant Mr. Coldwater’s mind and soul would have been trapped in the Mirror Realm, never able to leave.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny swayed in shock as his mind connected the dots in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There would have been no peace for him.  Never again would he have been able to see his husband, his wife or his child. Instead, he would have spent eternity trapped in that soulless world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bile rushed up Penny’s throat as he fought hard not to gag.  Hades shifted away to look back out onto the field as Penny struggled to get his body back in order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like a pretty piss poor way to reward somone who’s fought so bravely, for so fucking long, doesn’t it Penny?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question almost fell off the bench at not only the cursing, but the use of his nickname.  Hades was always unfailingly polite in everything he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that he was moved to profanity was incredibly telling in how bad the shit storm had to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t the only reason why you did it.” Penny said numbly, panic and horror still ransacking his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming in agreement, Hades replied, “Of course not.  I won't lie to you, Mr. Adiyodi, a lot of it had to do with the simple fact that he avenged the slaughter of my wife. The other half of me.  For that alone I would have intervened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawing in a shaking breath, Penny gathered what courge he had left.  “You didn’t have to make him your Avatar though, did you?  That part wasn’t necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades snorted.  Then burst into bright laughter as he once again turned to face Penny.  “There was a reason why I chose you too, Adiyodi.  You are much smarter than you let show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny smiled weakly at the compliment, but kept up the stare as he waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With stubborness to match, too,” Hades muttered, fondness lacing his tone. “Enough that you can match Mr. Coldwater when you need to, but also know when to back off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I didn’t need to make him my Avatar.  Not to get too dramatic as my wife liked to accuse me of,” here he gave Penny a bittersweet smile, “but something in the universe is changed. I feel it in the water.  I feel it in the air.  I smell it in the earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny felt his eyes go wide before he choked out an unexpected laugh, recognising the opening verse to the Lord of the Rings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades chuckled with him and for a moment there was only laughter that danced on the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has to be his choice, and make sure you make that very clear to him.  This is not something that can be forced, only whole hardly embraced.”   Hades said firmly after a moment, merriment sliding away to be replaced with seriousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For however many allies he may gain along the way and the love he will one day refind, at the end, he will stand alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobering up, Penny simply nodded as he turned back around to face the colorful field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any other advice?” the psychic asked quietly, playing with the torn end of his suit jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t die.” The god said with some amusement, then reached forward and flicked Penny in the temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny flailed wildly as the bench beneath him suddenly disappeared, the world smearing together in the worst version of a Jackson Pollock painting as he fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thankfully landed on his feet but almost collapsed to his knees at the force.  Groaning, he reached out blindly and felt rough bark underneath his fingers as he leaned forward slightly, trying not to throw up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the world stabilized, he opened his eyes and froze in shock.</span>
</p><p><span>Firelight danced over beloved features he hadn’t thought he would see again for a hundred thousand years.  Light glinted off dark curls as the love of his</span> <span>life clutched a book in her hands, staring into a campfire that crackled away merrily.  A woman he only vaguely recognized as Q’s best friend sat next to her, with Alice clinging to a white mug in her hands on the other side.</span></p><p>
  <span>Only at the edges of his vision does he notice Penny 23 and Dean Fog leaned up against a fallen log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Kady take a deep breath at something Alice said, voices too low for him to hear as the blond tossed the mug into the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Yearning fills Penny’s very soul as graceful hands rose up and danced in the air, golden light weaving between her fingers as music filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing no one could see him, Penny let out the longing breath that had been lodged in his throat as Alice started to sing.  He can’t focus enough to register the words as he stumbled closer to Kady, eyes drifting hungrily over her features as she sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not until a strong tenor joins them that he can see Eliot limping across the grass, leaning heavily on Margo and a cane as they enter the firelight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny’s heart shattered in his chest at the clear devastation written in every line of Eliot’s face as he carefully lowered himself next to Alice.  Slipping to his knees, the psychic could only watch as Margo pitched Q’s crown into the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades had sent him to Quentin’s funeral, as much as a funeral could be with no body to bury.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why the fuck would Hades subject the both of them to this? Penny thought brokenly, watching the other him place an egg in the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There was a reason why I chose you too, Adiyodi.  You are much smarter than you let show.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny shuddered as Hades’s voice rolled through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip as Eliot took Alice’s hand, Penny forced his spinning thoughts to slow as he sank back onto his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then closed his eyes in pain as grief filled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d had some half baked plan to reach out to Kady before they left, if Q agreed to be trained.  A half wild idea of telling her they were both alive.  It was becoming really fucking clear that Hades would not allow it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running his mind over the events of the day, Penny had to reluctantly agree Hades was right.  If Penny told them, the gods looking for Quentin would hold no quarter or mercy on their friends in their effort to locate Q.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was safer for them if their friends continued to think Quentin had died in the Seam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had to close his eyes tightly when Eliot pulled a peach from his pocket, clutching it to his heart for a moment before throwing it in the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so fucking sorry, man,” Penny whispered, opening his eyes to look at the broken man trying to hide the tears streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll watch over him for you.”  Staggering back to his feet as he made that vow, Penny took one last look at Kady, smiling slightly as her husky voice drifted over to him.  As the scent of burning peaches filled the air, Penny locked this memory deep within him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way he could tell Quentin about this.  The stupid nerd wouldn’t be able to rest if he knew they were hurting this badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not knowing how long it would be until he or Q saw the family they had chosen again, Penny 40 swept his gaze over their loved ones one last time before he disappeared.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>______</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appearing in the safe house, Penny slumped in relief at the sight of a snoring Quention curled into a tight ball at one end of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling off his jacket and tie, he threw them over a chair before collapsing onto the loveseat directly across from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired beyond belief, Penny dropped his head on the back of it as he stared at the ceiling.  Dark brown eyes took in nothing as his thoughts ran sluggish through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much he had to tell Quentin, and some things to keep hidden until the smaller man had made an actual decision about his fate.  And if he chose to rest, Penny would never reveal his own choices that rode on the smaller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all that he was an asshole, he drew the line at some things.  My Kit would be proud, he thought drowsily, smiling faintly at the memory of the offended expression Kady pulled when he called her that. He’d never point out how much he knew she actually loved it, her smile hidden as she’d turn her head away in mock affront.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep rolled over Penny as he drifted off, dreaming of happier times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crinkling of plastic drew Penny to the surface of waking, and he twisted his head, rolling it over the back of the loveseat and wincing in discomfort at the stiffness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know, there is actually something to be said of not having a body,  Penny thought groggily as he sat up, wiping at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed in amusement at the guilty look Quentin shot him as he dug further into a cracker box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin made a face at the pointed glance Penny was given him.  “Fuck you, I’m starving.” The smaller man muttered, fishing around the box for more saltine crackers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that look wasn’t for that my friend,” Penny said sarcastically, making a point to look Quentin up and down, “it was for the fact you look like a goddamn Halloween skeleton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning fiercely, Quentin stuck a cracker in his mouth and chewed with it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cringing, Penny flapped a hand in surrender.  During their brief stint as roommates, Q had discovered nothing bothered and pissed Penny off more than other people smacking.  It drove the taller man nuts, enough he would leave the room if Quentin had snacked in bed late at night. But if he did it?  Acceptable. For a while it had been a battle of wills to see who could out stubborn who.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at the small victory, Quentin closed his mouth as he swallowed the cracker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw your note when I woke up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny stiffened as Q drew his knees to his chest, focusing his full attention on him as he set the box aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Penny muttered softly, as Quentin wrapped his arms around his knees.  For so long he’d get aggravated at the defensive posture, misinterpreting for what it actually was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q only used it to brace himself for bad news that seemed to follow him like a bad penny, not because he was too weak to handle it like the psychic had previously thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad penny.  Snorting at the thought, Penny laid out what Hades had said, omitting the parts that would lead to his own deal with the god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, Q just sat with his head planted in his knees, breathing deeply as he tried to process. For a while nothing seemed to exist in his mind but what he’d been told. Then the part of his brain people hated for it’s observation skills woke the fuck up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the catch? Nothing comes free from a god.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping his head up, he glared at Penny.  “You aren’t telling me everything.” He accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cursing softly to himself, Penny rolled his eyes.  “It’s not your problem, it has nothing to do with you.” The psychic said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bullshit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Quentin hissed, the stress from the last years rearing its head in an ugly way. “You will tell me everything you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>William!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny surged to his feet in fury and grabbed Qunetin’s shirt, pulling him up and dangling him in the air.  “That is not your business and it has nothing to do with you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feet kicking in the air, Quentin drew them back and braced them on the seat of the couch, hands trying to grip Penny’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>NO,</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Qunetin said raggedly, hands scrabbling for purchase.  Finding it, he pushed his face into the psychic’s, foreheads slamming together painfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one gets to die because of me anymore!” Quentin cried wildly into his face, clutching Penny’s shoulders like a lifeline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanity smashed over Penny like a tidal wave at the words.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to gentle the claw like grip on his shoulders, Penny sank back onto the couch, pulling the nerd down with him while making stupid little ssshhuuusssing noises to calm him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when the frantic breathing Quentin had been making finally calmed did Penny speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Die for you?” He asked softly, drawing Q to his chest as the other man shuddered.  Quentin went easily, touch starved as he always was, and planted his chin on Penny’s collar bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“39 fucking times we’ve done this Pen, all becuase I didn’t know when to fucking quit.” Penny closed his eyes at the absolute bitterness that coated the air. “Then in a fucking brillant move, I get all of magic turned off.  And every move I made after that made it </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny bit his lip as he felt tears streak soak into his shirt.  And then decided to pull out the big guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy was a mistake then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands clenched tight in his shirt before a ragged voice said in his ear, “Fuck you, man.  No child of mine will </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny huffed a laugh.  “Agreed.  From the few bits I allowed myself to read, he was a damn fine man.  One that any father would be proud of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell for a while as Penny clutched a man who had become the annoying younger brother he’d always wanted to his chest firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it was a bad call, Quentin.  For what it's worth though, I definitely think Waugh was talking out of his ass that day he turned you down in the throne room.” Penny said quietly into the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Qunetin stiffen for a moment before relaxing back into his arms.  “Yeah, he was a lying bastard who lied that day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny felt his mouth drop open and pulled back to look Q in the eye.  “Hang on, what?” He asked dumbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin snorted, then buried slightly hysterical laughter into one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny, do you really think you can spend 45 years married to someone and </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to tell when they’re lying out of their ass?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qunetin felt the hysterical laughter try to come out again at the dumbfounded look on his friend’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know at one point he told me to go be life partners with someone else, that someone else being Benedict?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qunetin shook his head at the horrified look that crossed Penny’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That rat bastard said WHAT?!”  He’s not shrieking with rage dammit, everyone else just needs to adjust their hearing protocols.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qunetin bit his lip at the obvious fury lining Penny’s tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny,” he said uncertainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Q.  You do not get to justify the shit that came out of that bastard’s mouth!”  Penny hissed angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Qunetin eyed Penny thoughtfully and then buried his face back into Penny’s chest.  As much as it had pained and angered him at what Eliot had done, he’d never thought that someone would actually be angry on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> behalf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that can change, he thought with some hope. It would be nice if someone actually stood in his corner and got mad when he was hurt like that, or someone to pull him out when he got dropped into the mud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he’d expected to receive at least some help for dealing with the Monster.  Instead, Margo had fled to Fillory, and everyone else had been too occupied with their own shit to even lend him a hand at least once.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way everyone could have missed how much he was drowning, and the few times he’d actually spoken up, he’d been met with derision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Titty the fuck UP, Coldwater!” Echoed in his head as he tried to shake Margo’s voice from his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for this, Quentin.” Julia’s exasperated voice rumbled through his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the people he’d expected to catch that he was spiraling, and spiraling hard, it had to have been Jules.  Instead, she'd become too occupied with trying to regain her godhood to notice.  Even when he was flat out daring the Monster to kill him to save Eliot, she hadn’t noticed how far he was sliding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain lanced through his torso that he tried to push away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why I won’t tell you what kind of deal I made.”  Answered a quiet voice in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin leaned back again so he could look at Penny, swallowing hard at the expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compassion had pulled the other man’s features tight.  “The deal I made at the very beginning had nothing to do with you, Q.” Penny raised a hand to stop the flood of words that tried to come out of the smaller man’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell you what it was, because that’s between Kady and me, and it had nothing to do with you.  You’re not the center of the universe you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting weakly, Quentin rubbed his burning eyes tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, you could argue the effect you’ve had on all of our lives but you know what?” Qunetin shook his head as he raised a sleeve to wipe at his eyes.  Surely, eventually his body will actually run out of stress hormones, he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That on this timeline, in this life, I gained a family.  One that is crazy and fucking half mad, and the times I want to absolutely strangle everyone are massive, but one I would go to bat for.  Every single time.  One that I would die for and do it gladly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny scoffed at the look on Quentin’s face at the mention of his death.  “Oh ho, you thought you could hide that from me?” He said somewhat delightly, poking Q in the stomach.  “I saw you, little brother, don’t lie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin flushed as he looked away, remembering that night when tears and grief had soaked his pillow after finding out Penny had died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I was extremely offended at first, when you laughed?  And then I remembered I’ve met you.” Penny laughed softly, gently tugging on one end of the hoodie sleeve Quentin was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fuck the 39 times before us, beacuse there is only this one timeline for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twitching slightly, Quention tried to peer up at him through his hair but it was still too damn short to hide behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a decision only you can make, Quentin Coldwater-Waugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrinking back at the unyielding tone, Qunetin tried to search Penny’s face.  Not for the first time he cursed the fact the psychic was too good at concealing his emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving Q time to think, Penny untangled himself and rose from the couch to investigate the small offerings of food he had left in the kitchen.  Good, he thought fiercely, eyeing the remnants of wrappers littering the counter.  It meant Qunetin had at least had something more than saltine crackers to fill his stomach.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to fucking live, Pen.” Quentin’s voice breathed after a few long moments. “And actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>live, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not dance to another’s tune because they thought it was best or that it amused them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucking in a breath, Penny took a moment to let his head drop forward in relief.  He would have supported him either way but he also can’t deny the happiness and hope that was starting to grow in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell me now?” Q asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny scoffed out a chuckle, turning to face the smaller man as he leaned back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear you can out stubborn death.” He muttered softly, crossing his arms against his chest, and gave in as Quentin’s lips drew a firm line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t quick, Q, what Hades did to pull you out of the Mirror Realm.  It took 5 days and considerable effort on his part to pull back the remnants of your body, and to alter the wild magic running rampant through your soul.  So much so that he could only recreate what had already been, which explains why you’re still doing your impression of a walking skeleton.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny paused to grab the water bottle from the counter closest to him and took a drink, giving Quentin time to process what was being said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said no one knew how I survived?” Thick eyebrows arched in confusion as he looked at Penny, frowning as a dark expression crossed the taller man’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I had been told, and Hades kept me pretty occupied with errands before sending me out after you.  It was only when I went back to the Underworld today that those little tidbits came to my attention.  The entire Underworld is buzzing about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny crossed his arms back over his chest, water bottle dangling from one hand as Q thoughtfully tugged at the end of his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t want that to be a consideration, did he?” Quentin mused after a while, thoughts spinning round and round. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Penny agreed, leaning his head so it could thunk gently against the wall, gazing up without seeing anything.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was pretty adamant that this was a choice you had to make, without regard to anyone or anything else. When he offered me this chance, he almost beat it into my head; he was so insistent on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny brought his head back down when he heard Quentin rise up from the couch. The wall he was leaning against was only a few feet from the couch, so Q took the opportunity to lean against it as brown eyes grew piercing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What chance?  What do you get out of this, my friend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyeing him thoughtfully, Penny sighed to himself and came clean.  There was about to be a whole world of hurt waiting for him once Q found out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you took The Fuck Everyone Option, once you had learned to control your magic and came back to Earth, Hades would wipe clean my contract with the Underworld. Until you can learn to defend yourself, I’m to go with you to the Island in a bodyguard role.” The look on Q's face didn’t didn’t change as he stared in uncomprehension at Penny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah fuck, Penny said to himself, rubbing his forehead and keeping a close eye on Qunetin. “I get to go free, little brother,” he added softly. “I get to keep my body and go </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaannndd there it is, as Q’s face went white with uncontrolled rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking bastard!” He breathed out, hands aching as he clenched them tight, trying to control the urge </span>
  <em>
    <span>to break the asshole’s nose</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I hadn’t chosen that option?!” Quentin gritted out, having the very good idea of what would have happened if he had made another choice.  He made an unholy noise as Penny just glanced away in confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surging up from his perch on the couch, Q spun away and started to pace frantically on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You should have told me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He raged out, golden sparks starting to flicker and drip onto the carpet below from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching carefully to see if the carpet would catch fire, Penny couldn’t help but scoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he said fiercely, flinching as Quentin screeched to a stop and spun around to face him.  Golden eyes that flickered with hellfire glared into him from the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will stand alone, remember?” Penny reminded him firmly. He softened his features as he gently said the next part, “Your wards are shit, Q, they always have been.  I </span>
  <b>know</b>
  <span> how hard it is for you just to get out of bed sometimes.  There was no way I could’ve lived with myself if I had made that choice for you.  And it would have been me making it, knowing you if I had told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reminder about his chronic depression and anxiety was enough to cool the gold flames and brown overtook them again. Q’s posture slumped before he stumbled back to the couch, sitting down and curling himself into a tiny ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny sighed at the tiny ball of misery huddled into the corner of his couch. Heaving himself off the wall, he stepped around and sank down next to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my family, man.” He said quietly, gently poking Q in the arm. “And it was my choice to take the Library deal in the first place. My choice to enter that stupid posion room, and reap the consequences of my actions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suppressing a smile at the slight unwinding of limbs, Penny waited him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this new you,” Quentin said quietly, shifting his weight until he was pressed firmly into Penny’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slinging an arm around him, Penny shrugged and then pulled Q closer.  “Being in The Secrets Taken To The Grave Department sure was an eye opener.  You will not believe the shit I’ve heard, or how heartbreaking it could be.  Definitely puts life in a very different perspective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell as both men took comfort from the other.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happens now?” Q finally asked sometime later, head planted firmly on Penny’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk spread across Penny’s face, and he could not help himself.  “Off to the land of Misfit Toys when you’re ready, little wind up toy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing as Q’s head popped up in indignation, Penny held out his hand for the smaller man to take.  Even with ire painting Quentin Coldwater’s features, he didn’t hesitate to take the hand, both men disappearing from Earth. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Need You (Stay With Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which there is a time jump, bittersweet and funny moments, and a few surprises the author did not see coming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all.  Y'ALL.  This is an absolute BEAST of a chapter.  Over 15,000 words because I couldn't find a way to break it in half.  I also want to get to the action set in the next chapter (and hopefully some smut!  you can't forget smut but only if El behaves) and world building apparently means a lot of words.  Who knew right?</p><p>Also, playing a bit fast and loose with Greek mythology here but that's the fun part lol.  We're also gonna pretend the whole Q and Alice getting back together thing didn't happen.  </p><p>Fair warning, tissues may be needed!  Otherwise no other warnings for this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>::Three Years Later::</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming a soft tune to himself, Penny shut his eyes for a brief moment as sure steps crunched the leaves beneath his feet as he walked a familiar path into the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could only be called fall was upon them as light purple leaves and brilliant red ones danced in the air as a cool breeze whipped around his ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kore was much like Earth in terms of environment, which Quentin and Penny had found comforting in its familiarity.   Trees soared high into the sky, all kinds of different shapes and sizes as bark the color of deep purple colored them.  Purple and blood red leaves danced cheerfully over limbs as a carpet of blue green grass covered most of the places they had traveled to, though they had heard of white grass far to the north.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seasons were the same as fall fell into winter, glittering snow covering the ground that melted once spring came, flowers blooming in colors that didn’t exist on Earth sprouting up through the soil.  The one season that resembled Earth the most was summer.  Blue lakes would shimmer deeply, offering a haven to cool down from the heat wave that would swamp their area.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of everyone took daily dips, and considering the many different species that called Kore home, some were very much in favor of </span>
  <em>
    <span>clothing optional</span>
  </em>
  <span> swimming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny snorted to himself as he remembered teasing Q one hot day into taking off his shirt in front of the few Kyps they had on planet, something that was amusing to the extreme as they didn’t believe in clothing.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>At any time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always hysterical to watch Quentin try to avoid looking at all of that skin on display as he tried to swim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It totally fulfilled the big brother part of him to nudge Q in the side anytime they would visit the market and a Kyp was there. His little brother never failed to shoot him a glare while Penny just grinned in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A distant howl filled the air and Penny smirked a bit as he picked up the pace.  The hunt was now afoot.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently moving through the trees, Penny eyed the branches hanging down low. Try to find me now Q, he thought with wicked amusement, disappearing from the ground to a low lying tree branch, only with a whirl of air start hopping from one branch to another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve got you this time you little bastard, he cackled in his head, leaves flying in his face as Penny flowed from tree to tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHOOSH!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit!” Penny shouted in frustration, landing with a thud on the ground beneath the tree branch he’d just touched down on. Golden sparks flew out from underneath him as they cushioned the impact from the fall. He tried to ignore the heavy weight on his chest as he dodged the long tongue trying to sweep up his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a move that he had perfected in the last year, Penny grabbed the wolf’s neck and swept the paws to the side, upending the animal as they wrestled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Penny cried breathlessly, the pure white wolf rolling beneath him as the man tried to gain the upper hand. Doing a wiggle that was pure fucking Qunetin, the wolf managed to bring his back feet in enough to  launch Penny into the air via his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fucking hell?!” Penny wheezed as he landed, not even fighting as white paws the size of dinner plates firmly planted themselves on either side of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White teeth glittered in the fading suns as Q opened his jaw in threat near Penny’s throat, bright gold eyes promising retribution he wouldn’t soon forget if he didn’t yield.  Slumping into the ground beneath him, Penny eyed what could only be called a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hellhound</span>
  </em>
  <span> perched above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see it from this vantage point, but he knew snow white fur covered all of Quentin’s other form, the only color the gold lines that forked out along his spine and the golden hellfire of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beyond terrifying when taken as a whole. Quentin had hidden for a full week when his secondary form had shown itself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>::Flashback::</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, he can do what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit, that’s not good, Penny thought with some panic, eyeing the flabbergasted look on Hades’ face when he’d told him what Q could shift into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And not just shift into a regular wolf like magicians can, but into something that was clearly not of any world.  Even with all of the creatures that littered the universe, nothing could explain the fucking horse sized version of Quentin that had hellfire raining down from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not expecting that,” Hades said faintly, slowly slipping down onto the concrete bench beneath the willow tree.  It had become their preferred spot when Penny came to update Hades on Quentin’s progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sssoo this is not an aspect of being Death’s Avatar you choose not to tell us?” Penny questioned in a tone that definitely was not panicked.  No it wasn’t, and he would be damned if he admitted otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your tone, Mr. Adiyodi.” Hades warned darkly, closing his eyes and pinching the skin between his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can gods even get migraines? Penny thought wildly, trying to calm his chaotic thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they can, and right now it’s name is Penny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was not funny, Penny thought fiercely, sinking onto the bench to Hades’ right. The chuckle from beside him told the psychic the god had heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted a Hellhound,” Hades mused thoughtfully after several minutes of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suppressing the violent emotions that surged within Penny, he asked between gritted teeth, “So your last Avatar couldn’t do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hades snorted in amusement.  “This is not exactly an exact science, Mr. Adiyodi. The first Avatar was a powerful being, but just that, nothing more beyond the abilities of her people before she was chosen.  We have to take into consideration the fact that Mr. Coldwater’s magic was combined with the wild magic from the Mirror Realm.  There could be no true limit to what he could do. Which is terrifying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny buried his face in his palms, pressing tightly enough that starbursts shot across his eyesight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of anyone to hold that kind of power, I’m fucking glad it’s Q then.” The psychic said lowly.  “He won’t let the power go to his head. If anything, I’ll have to keep this bit of news to myself for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Hades shift next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, Penny swiped his hand across his eyes trying to dispel the light show.  “It’s El’s birthday next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” was all the god said as wind ruffled the willow limbs into moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Penny sighed, slumping a little as he considered what the next week would hold.  Not that Quentin ever said anything in the weeks leading up to Eliot’s birthday, but the man didn’t even have to.  He would just go quiet, the usual chatter that filled their home gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does his best impression of a goddamn ghost then, Penny thought uncharitably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking to change the subject, Penny straightened up.  “I would really love to get my hands on the person who showed him the Earth video of an attack dog climbing a tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades froze, then sputtered out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny turned to the god and said in indignation, “No, seriously!  I’ve been jumped more times walking through a damn forest than I ever was growing up on the streets of Florida!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back, Hades let loose a stream of brilliant laughter that lit up the air around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>::End Flashback::</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing in amusement at the memory, Penny reached up and playfully tugged on a massive white ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you big mutt. I yield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yipping in victory, Quentin moved to curl into Penny’s left side, the great white head laying gently on the man’s chest. The line of the wolf’s body stretched out beyond Penny’s length as he settled in.  Both he and Q had spent many a night running the calculations on how the hell he developed so much body mass from such a short stature as a human.  To this day they still hadn’t figured out how he was clearly breaking the laws of physics.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin tilted his head and dug in, rubbing his ear roughly against Penny’s chest before huffing out a huge sigh as he stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah man, I know.” Penny said quietly, running a hand along Quentin’s forehead, scratching gently between furry ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In two weeks time would be the third anniversary of Quentin's ‘death’.  Neither man had thought they would have been here for so long.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin’s magical level, and the control he could exercise over it, largely depended on his body’s ability to channel it.  When they had arrived on Kore, Q’s mind and body had been in a full collapse.  It had taken more time than they had thought to undo the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been eight months before Quentin had been even remotely ready for training.  And even then the only reason why it had been that short of a period was because of the brutal campaign the psychic had waged on Quentin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nights where Penny silently climbed into the right side of the bed, clutching Quentin to his chest when the other man woke him screaming from nightmares.  Mornings when he’d lay down a second helping of breakfast, and glared when Q tried to push it away.  Days spent in easy companionship, that had finally allowed Q to slowly unwind and heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had finally recovered though?  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin had shot through the stars at how fast he’d picked things up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always a nerd, Penny thought affectionately, lips quirking as a heavy snore rattled his chest like an earthquake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then desperately wished for a fucking camera as heavy white paws twitched and legs started to run.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny tried to stifle his laughter, but his chest shook too much and he let loose as sleepy gold eyes opened to glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White fur shifted and rolled like an ocean wave under the hand still resting on Q’s head.  Gold eyes shifted to brown as Quentin petulantly muttered, “Fucking sleeping here, asshole.” Then drowsily buried his head in Penny’s armpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, little brother. Time for the party.” Grumbling in protest, Quentin was easily hauled to his feet. For all of the 900 pounds of solid muscle mass he was as a wolf, his human weight was nothing compared to Penny’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going, Pen.” Q told him quietly, stepping back onto the path with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny eyed him from the side in surprise as they continued to make their way home.  Three years ago he would have just rolled his eyes at the comment, not surprised in the least that Quentin Coldwater did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to go to a party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the last three years had changed so much about the Quentin the man showed the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An calm confidence now laced his steps as the shorter man effortlessly navigated the forest.  Instead of hunching his shoulders to make himself smaller, and therefore easier to overlook, he walked with his back straight and shoulders in line. Even with his hair grown back out to his shoulders he didn’t hide behind it anymore.   The Quentin of now could easily move through a crowd and not get overwhelmed, stating his mind and not rolling over at stronger opinions like he sometimes used to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes no shit and takes no prisoners now, Penny thought with some pride, brushing away a low hanging limb from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment a picture of Quentin and the strong willed Eliot going toe to toe erupted in his mind.  Wickedly, he imagined Quentin scowling as El tried to make a point. A point made moot as Q swept a leg out and felled Eliot, grabbing him firmly by one ankle as he dragged the taller man away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny had to look skyward for a moment to quell what was definitely not a giggle from coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a nudge in his side, Penny glanced down in question as Quentin arched an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit, right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Penny asked mildly as their home started to come into view through the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Quentin Coldwater would never be a party man like Eliot Waugh and Josh Hoberman had been, he definitely didn’t avoid social interactions as he used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin shook his head as Penny reached forward and unlatched the gate, swinging it open for them as they went through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No particular reason, just wanted to be alone tonight.” Quentin said, something else echoing in his tone and raising the hairs on Penny's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“At the end, he will stand alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny slowed and allowed Q to pass him.  Looking on in trepidation, he watched Quentin mount the stairs and enter the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he climbed the stairs and sat on the old porch swing that had already been there when they had laid claim to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing one foot against the floor, Penny leaned into the smooth motion as he rocked back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last few weeks Quentin had woken almost every night in a cold sweat, dreaming about a black wave of shimmering mud that sucked him down and laughed as it destroyed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades had agreed, feeling whatever it was crisscrossing across the worlds as it moved closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Penny dropped his head back and eyed the ceiling of the porch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades had wanted to wait until the dust settled from the coming war for Q to reveal himself to the universe.  Penny, however, knew it was a bad fucking idea to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>::Flashback::</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would think I would have much experience at this than you do, boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny winced at the ‘boy’.  Hades only started calling him that when the psychic was really starting to test the edges of his patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand,” Penny told him in frustration, running a hand down his cheek as he paced. “This could actually mean the difference between winning and losing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The violence that had been swirling in the air paused, as if taking a moment to think.  Penny blew out a sigh of relief when the menacing air dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Explain, Mr. Adiyodi.” Hades demanded wearily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping his pacing, Penny collapsed onto the grass and crossed his legs.  Sitting fucking cross legged in front of the most powerful god in existence underneath a damn willow tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q needs people.” Penny stated plainly, running a hand over the soft grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades pointedly looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just me,” Penny admitted, digging the other hand into his thigh. “Or the others he’s met on Kore.  He needs</span>
  <em>
    <span> them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cocking his head in that bird-like way he does, Hades eyed the man sitting in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me why.” The god demanded softly, as he shot straight to the heart of the matter.  “Prove to me it’s Mr. Coldwater that needs his lover and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny scoffed, looking up into limbs that creaked with their weight as they swayed in the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quentin is not like us.” He said finally, motioning to the god and himself. “We can go on without our loves even when it's at the most painful, knowing that one day we </span>
  <b>
    <em>WILL</em>
  </b>
  <span> see them again. Q couldn’t do that, even knowing that the Fields existed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades couldn’t help the way his eyebrows rose as Adiyodi’s eyes glazed over. There was not much that could move a man like Adiyodi to such sorrow easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only once did he tell me about the eight years he spent without Eliot; when he had to bury him with no Quest in sight to distract him from the pain of losing him.”  Penny bowed his head for a moment as he tried to get a grip on his emotions as he remembered that night.  They’d gotten drunk on what had tasted like plum wine, and had wandered into the forest to star gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said when Teddy finally found him, he was so beyond help even his own son could barely recognize him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny scoffed a bit.  “Man is so touch starved that as soon as anyone sits down on our couch, he’s climbing into their lap, babbling about Star Trek or String Theory.  It’s caused more than a few misunderstandings on Kore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The psychic wiped at his face, feeling tired down to his soul.  “Come by anytime, and I’m sure you’ll get the same treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades blew out a breath, staring out into the Garden his wife had so loved. He wasn’t entirely convinced yet but the human was making a compelling argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing this, Penny continued, “He needs Margo Hanson to call him on his bullshit. Needs Penny 23 to remind of what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> become if he goes too far. He needs Alice Quinn to bond with over their fucking shared personal awkwardness. Kady Orloff-Diaz will show him he can actually be a badass, knowing that showing weakness amongst his family will not get him thrown away.  He needs Julia Wicker to remind him of what it is to be human, knowing that she would understand the path he now walks.”  Penny paused for a breath at the slow look of amazement crossing Hades’ face.</span>
</p><p><span>“He needs Eliot fucking Waugh, the love of two of his lifetimes, and what I suspect is many more.  The only one who can touch that hidden place Quentin wards everyone off of.  The one Quentin would give anything for, </span><em><span>has sacrificed</span></em> <em><span>everything for</span></em><span>, if only it would fucking save a man he adores.”</span></p><p>
  <span>By now Penny is glaring into the god’s eyes as he surged to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliot Waugh is the only reason we are here.” He said fiercely, almost hissing into the old god’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take anyone else and place them as the possessed, and we’d </span>
  <b>ALL</b>
  <span> be burning in hellfire right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny heaved for breath as emotions ran riot through him. He turned away from Hades and paced in front of the stone bench, gracefully dodging willow limbs as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny froze mid-step as Hades continued, “He is not like us.  And for that I am grateful, knowing that I made the right choice when I pulled him from the Mirror Realm.  A man like that would not watch the world burn for his own safety if he can save those who he loves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, and flowers swayed as they whispered their own secrets to the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where does William ‘Penny’ Adiyodi of Timeline 40 fit into all of this, I wonder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny stared at the ground.  “Oh that’s easy,” he said softly, finally turning to look at the old god. “I’m the big brother who punches Margo Hanson in the tit for not supporting what was supposed to be one of her best friends. I tell my lesser half to get fucking lost when he confuses Q 40 with Q 23. Reminds Kady Orloff-Diaz that sometimes you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> push too hard, and those around you will give up on you as a result. I’ll tell Alice Quinn that Quentin is actually all warm applesauce to her frigid ice cream, and she could learn a thing or two from him.  Julia Wicker will know that if she ever fucking touches Quentin again in harm, magical or otherwise, they will never find the remains of her body after I’m done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Eliot Waugh?” Hades prompts gently, when Penny goes silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that fucking asshole? He would never find rest as I hunted his lying ass down if he hurts my little brother again.  The Underworld itself would feel it as I ripped his soul to shreds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades stared at the young human before him.  Rage and hope shared equal space in Adiyodi’s eyes as he looked back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, I chose very well indeed, Hades thought in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” The god simply said.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>::End Flashback::</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking the memory from his head, Penny hauled himself out of the swing and entered the house.  He had a shindig to get to.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter and figures dancing around a fire surrounded him as Penny settled into a spot at the bar that ran the length of the room.  Knocking on the wood, he shot a smile toward Mazikeen on the other side.  She narrowed her one eye playfully at him as she approached, having apparently drawn the short straw at manning the bar tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Little Shadow?” She called out, stopping by the keg and pouring Penny his favorite beer.  Or what was as close to a beer as you could get on Kore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny rolled his eyes at the question.  When they had first arrived, Q had been so beaten down and lost he had followed close behind Penny, pretty much hiding in his shadow as Maz would say.  Even when he had finally come into his own she still called Quentin ‘Little Shadow’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q had quickly become enamored by the nickname, which Penny still didn’t understand considering just how prickly his little brother could be sometimes. All Quentin would do was shrug when pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t feel up to it tonight,” Penny replied when she came closer, titling his head in thanks as she thumped the pint down in front of him. She frowned at him as he in turn studied her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all that the scars covering half her face could be off putting to some, Mazikeen was an incredibly beautiful woman.  She reassembled what a woman on Earth looked like, except for the unearthly lilac color of her good eye.  Dark skinned and dark haired, she cut a formidable figure in the battle armor she wore everywhere, so used to it Penny was sure she would feel naked without it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s also the fact she’s as tall as you are, Penny thought with some amusement.  You definitely did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck with Maz, especially considering her history.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming from the planet Heri, Mazikeen had grown up in a dark and war torn world, tribes fighting over precious resources like water and shelter. If you didn’t get killed in the battles you could just as easily be eaten by the monsters that roamed the surface and catacombs below.  What the worst part of that world was, however, was the way ‘weakness’ was not tolerated.  If you were cut down you prayed you died quickly as you were left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such had happened to Maz, half her face melted off by a warlord during the last battle she ever fought on her world, damaging her right eye along with it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Injured and alone, Maz had suffered for days before Persephone came across her. Seeing something of herself in the Herian, she had taken Mazikeen and brought her to Kore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding not to return to her home world had been an easy one for the warrior once she’d healed.  Even with her violent history and horrifying scars, she’d been accepted with open arms by the community, and had no desire to return to the bloodshed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mug thumping next to his on the bar brought Penny out of his thoughts. Dark green hair swung into view as a huge man settled next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Little Shadow?” Sharp purple eyes pierced his before Mikhail gave a soft smile to his wife, Maz just rolling her eye at him fondly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of taking the empty mug her husband had placed on the bar, Mazikeen leaned her elbows on the wood and joined her husband in staring the psychic down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter where he goes, Quentin Coldwater picks up defenders, Penny thought with some entertainment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen and Mikhail were two of the many trainers that littered Kore. Mikhail for his knowledge and inherent ability to use the magical core within himself, and Mazikeen for her combat training and survival skills.  The two had immediately latched onto Quentin as soon as he’d arrived, claiming him with a swiftness that had raised Penny’s hackles.  Quentin, however, had adored the fuck out of the pair from the jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny snorted to himself as he remembered the times he would hover like a helicopter mom when Quentin was training with them.  Something about the pair had rubbed him the wrong way at first, and like hell was he going to leave his little brother alone with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had taken until Q unintentionally shifted into his second form the first time during training that things had shifted for Penny.  Terrified at the sight of his own form, wolf instincts had taken over and Quentin had disappeared into the forest, going so far deep it had taken a solid week to locate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spending that week with both warriors hunting down a frightened Q had created a bond between the three that had easily shifted into friendship after.  And the absolute dressing down Mikhail had given a cringing Hellhound when they’d finally found him had sealed the deal on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t want to come tonight.  Wanted to be alone,” Penny finally answered, taking a sip from his beer, twisting the mug around in his hands as he frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen shot her husband a look, and after a moment, the big man nodded. “It will be soon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny eyed the two warriors in front of him. He knew his little brother shared a lot with Mikhail, so the fact Q had told him about the nightmares didn’t surprise the traveler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We think so,” Penny returned quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man couldn’t help the swell of longing as the couple locked eyes and had a silent conversation in front of him.  He and Kady had gotten so in tune toward the end that they could do that too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are coming with you.” Penny choked on the beer he’d just taken a sip from. Roaring with laughter, the bigger man slapped him on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are coming with you.” Mikhail repeated somewhat merrily once Penny had been able to clear his throat. “I want to meet this husband of his.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirth shot through Penny at the bigger man’s words.  Mikhail stood at an easy 6’7”, far taller than even Eliot.  Dark green hair hung down to his shoulders in thick braids, while piercing purple eyes that could cut a man in half at 50 paces sat in a pale humanoid face.  Combine that with the muscles that bulged and challenged his clothing to contain them and you had a veritable mountain of a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a sight it would be if Mikhail gives El the shovel talk, Penny wondered to himself, barely choking back the howl of laughter that wanted to come out with one hand at the mental image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen had an unimpressed look on her face when he finally straightened up, wiping tears of laughter away.  Mikhail, who had the same dark sense of humor as Penny, had already figured out where the psychic’s mind had gone and was slapping the bar in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my friend!  We will do that too, as well as, how does Quentin say it?  Kick the ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny couldn't help the snort that escaped him, laughter still lighting his face. While both warriors knew the basics of proper English, thanks to previous inhabitants, slang was something they were still getting used to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobering up, he looked at both of his friends.  And they had become his friends, however much it had first started out between the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why leave this safe haven?  We can’t promise anything beyond today.”  Penny asked as seriousness overtook the couple at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen had come from a war torn world, holding a blade in her hand before she could barely walk.  Mikhail had come from Carpethio, what Penny had pieced together was a sort of Romanian feudal world where he’d been holding a sword at just 5 years, and wielding magic by 8.  Both had seen far too much blood, and way too much hardship for Penny not to ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because neither of us would be able to sleep at night if we let you leave by yourselves.” The normally gregarious Mikhail returned quietly. “Nor can we ignore what threatens us all.  We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>go with you, and fight beside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gratitude and sorrow ran hand in hand through his heart.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Penny asked, giving them this one last out.  What Q had already seen was frightening enough, and the small sections Penny had managed to sneak read from Quentin’s Second Book had sent chills down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Battle worn hands grabbed his own that rested on the bar.  Penny looked up into the one lilac colored eye that stared fiercely into his.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will not let you stand alone, my friend.” Mazikeen replied firmly, nails digging into his hands. “And even if this is the end, I go to it gladly, knowing I had stood with my family.”</span>
</p><p><span>Penny couldn’t help but chuckle as she let go, pulling a knife from thin air and a sharpening stone.  “Besides, I </span><em><span>do</span></em><span> want to meet</span> <span>this husband of his.”</span></p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Grass swished around his feet as Penny climbed the hill.  Knowing Q had wanted to be alone, he hadn’t even needed to check to see where his little brother would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin’s second form had brought with it an unexpected advantage, besides the glaringly obvious.  The wolf’s more simplistic mentality shoved the part of Q’s brain that muttered dark thoughts away when he shifted, not being able to understand it.  Over time Quentin had learned to overcome the sometimes overwhelming animalistic instincts, digging in his heels like the obstinate little shit he could be.  It had resulted in a way his little brother could deal with his chronic depression, shifting into the wolf when he didn’t want to crawl out of bed and losing himself in the forest for the day if he needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a day that went by that Penny wasn’t thankful for this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>White fur gleamed softly in the light of the three moons as Penny reached the top.  Quentin turned his head and gold eyes pierced the night around them as they locked onto his big brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woofing gently, Q uncurled himself enough so Penny could collapse into the U shape of his body.  Snuggling up into warm fur, Penny looked at the stars Quentin had been staring at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming with us, little bother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gold eyes shut as relief and sorrow battled for victory in his heart.  Both of them had thought this was a likely outcome.  It didn’t mean he had to like it, even though he was also grateful his friends would be there beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing a sigh, Quentin returned to gazing up at the stars as Penny pulled his tail over his legs, keeping the psychic warm as a cool breeze drifted over the grass.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of their friends, who had seen enough horror in their lives and were choosing to follow him into more, made his heart ache.  But Q knew there was no way that he could convince them to turn away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost two years it had been since those two started training him, Maz teaching him how to avoid and give blows so he could save his magic; Mikhail teaching him how to wield it so he didn’t have to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And both teaching him what it meant to stick to his convictions, to walk tall in a world that wanted to beat him down. He knew there wasn’t a way he could talk them off this path. He could only hope they both survived what was to come.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>::Earth, Two Weeks Later::</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaves crunched crisply underneath heeled boots as the couple strolled slowly away from the entry portal and into Brakebills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most studies say fall and winter are the worst times for people with chronic depression,” Julia said thoughtfully as she tightened her arm around the other man’s.  “But Q always loved this time of year.  Said it reminded him that change was coming, that tomorrow could be better than today was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming in agreement, Eliot lifted his face to the sky, inhaling the scent of decaying leaves and the threat of snow that was already dancing on the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He loved when it snowed at the cabin,” he said wistfully, “would drag Teddy out of bed and before that poor kid even knew it, had trussed him up like a Christmas turkey and shoved him head first into a snow drift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia laughed merrily at that mental image as they made their way to the Sea, not in any hurry to reach the Cottage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Brakebills sign came into view and Eliot simply couldn’t help himself as he dragged Julia over.  “Did I ever tell you about the first day we met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnnoo,” she said slowly, eyeing him with amusement as he nimbly climbed up to the top.  Her eyes went wide as Eliot draped himself on the top, one leg crossed over the other as he leaned back on one arm. Laughter surged up as he mimed smoking a cigarette. She struggled to contain her giggles when he pointed to where Q had stumbled out of the bushes from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a fucking snack,” she gasped, giggling harder as Eliot swung forward, hand in the air like he was holding a card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quentin. Coldwater?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eliot drawled, mimicking the </span>
  <span>incredulous</span>
  <span> tone he’d had that day, dropping the act as Julian threw her head back and laughed freely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopping down, he threw his arm around her as they continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he ever tell you about the Armory?” Julian asked, some minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fillory?” Eliot questioned, quirking an eyebrow as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she told him quietly, watching the grass sway across the Sea as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we called the Armory was really a collection of secrets we swore we’d take to the grave.” Sorrow crossed her face at the remembrance that she was the only gatekeeper now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a breath to keep the grief at bay, Julia continued. “Since he’s gone, I figured it would be ok to share it with you.  But only with you, El.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot bit his lip in pain.  Of course, everyday was painful now since the day he woke up and Quentin wasn’t by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be honored to become the third gatekeeper,” he said quietly, lowering his head until he could press his lips to her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia just leaned into him in response as the Physical Kids Cottage appeared in the distance. Bittersweet humor bubbled up in her as she turned the memory she wanted to share over in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one I’m about to tell you is the most important secret we ever kept.  Seriously, Eliot Waugh, no one can know.” She stressed, pulling him to a stop as one corner of her mouth quirked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyebrows raised in intrigue, Eliot simply nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were 12, we accidentally robbed the corner store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbfound, Eliot could only stare at her as she started to grin, humor lighting her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>What?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He managed to sputter, trying to figure out if she was having him on as she started to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not joking,” she giggled out, “Q went through a goth phase and had just hit a growth spurt so the new cashier didn’t recognize us.  With his hands in his hoodie pockets apparently the cashier thought he had a gun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud laughter swept across the Sea as both leaned onto one another for support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more,” Eliot gasped, trying to control the hilarity that surged up at the imagined image of a goth Q, looking sullen as he stuck his hands in a black hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently I was too bold and he was too dark as we asked if they had the new Snickers bars.” She snickered herself, clutching onto Eliot’s shoulders as he bent over, shoulders shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cashier, who was so new he sparkled, got confused as he hadn’t heard about it.  He thought it was a street drug or the password to something illegal he didn’t know about.  He threw a bunch of money in our faces and took off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing too much now to hold any semblance of grace, Eliot sank to his knees and then flopped back onto the Sea, shakes heaving through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still giggling, Julia sagged down beside him, laying her head on his chest until they both quieted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you have a picture of our Q, goth version.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia scoffed, reaching down and digging her phone out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’d keep that epic fail of grace from you,” she teased quietly, handing him the phone when she’d found the picture needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot held his hand up and stared at what was an unquestionably a teenage Quentin, scowl firmly in place.  What was added was the black kohl lining his eyes in thick waves.  Combined with the torn black hoodie and spiked collar peeking out, and you did indeed have a goth Q.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He softly trailed a finger over the lines of Quentin’s face, heavy grief lining his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing the phone on his stomach, Eliot glazed up at the deepening sky around him.  Slight shifting beside him brought his attention to the woman who had ended up becoming the most important person in his life.  The only one he could lean on when a world without Quentin was too hard to bear some days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That first year after Quentin had died had been one of extreme torment.  Eliot and Julia had been unrelenting in their search to bring Q back, trying every avenue available to them and even some that they’d thought beyond their reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they had seriously started considering necromancy that the others had staged an intervention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark truths that had been revealed that day had almost shattered the foundations everything had been built upon.  They hadn’t realized just how much Quentin had been the glue that held them together until he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot pulled Julia closer to his chest, running a hand over her hair as he remembered the anger and derision that had spilled out of the one person he thought he could trust above all others.  Even Quentin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was just a boy!” Margo raged in his memory, as he’d stared up in shock from where they’d been tied up.  “I loved him too. But he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not worth </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Margo?” Memory him breathed in absolute rage.  “Not worth staying and helping?  Not worth lending a goddamn fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>HAND</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he </span>
  <b>ASKED FOR HELP?!</b>
  <span>” It took but a second before nimble fingers twisted and magicked the knots loose that had held them to the chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweeping up to loom over her from just inches away, he had snarled, “You hadn’t even noticed he was the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>love of my life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You know nothing, Margo Hanson!  Only what benefits you, and I guess I no longer fit in that category.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had given her one last heartbroken look as shock colored her face before sweeping away, pulling Julia to her feet and taking her with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d not spoken for a year after that, and even though they did talk now, it wasn’t what it used to be. And it never would be again, but Eliot was surprisingly ok with that.  If there was anything the last few years had taught him it was a better understanding of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could have the best friend who snarked and played with him, but also have the same best friend who would let him place his head in her lap, mourning for what could have been.  And she would just comb her fingers through his hair as tears soaked her jeans, saying nothing as she sang softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all that he had loved Margo Hanson fiercely, she had never been one who he could be soft with.  And he had learned the hard way that he needed that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For long minutes the two just sprawled out on the Sea, watching the world move by, content to just be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost time, El.” Julia whispered softly as night fell around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a minute more, Jules.” He begged quietly, hand stilling in her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Quentin’s death and the year that had followed, the group had then scattered to the four winds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margo had returned to Fillory, getting her banishment swept away and now ruled alongside Fen.  Josh had followed and made a different kind of ruler in the staff kitchens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Alice had been pulled in by the Library to reform it from the inside, taking Eliot with her when she’d asked for his help. For two years both of them had worked their asses off, booting out Everett supporters and reorganizing the way the Library shared information.  It was extremely hard work, but he had found a fierce satisfaction in watching others light up the way Q had at the discovery of new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the opportunity Fog had given her, Julia had enrolled back into Brakebills.  She had excelled so well that when she graduated, the Dean had immediately offered her a teaching position.  Eilot smiled to himself, remembering how Kady had laughed and teased Jules for being an overachiever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she hadn’t been the only overachiever in their group. When Kady had united the hedges around the world for the cooperative spell, it’d had the unintended effect of making her Head Hedge for all of the American states. A position she had accepted with ill grace, he snickered to himself, remembering the look on her face.  To her credit though, she had pulled her big girl panties on and had made something good of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t suppose I can have my wife back, Waugh?” An amused voice drawled over the pair.  Squinting up into the darkness, he could just barely make out the mischief dancing over Penny 23’s face as he leaned over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Eliot replied, arms and legs surging up to wrap like an octopus around an already laughing Julia. “She’s mine now!” He cried out dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a drama bitch,” Julia razzled, squirming out of his hold easily and grabbing the hand her husband held out.  She leaned down and offered her hand to Eliot and he took it, springing to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Alice?” Penny 23 questioned, throwing an arm around Julia as the three began their walk to the distant campfire winking cheerfully through the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot frowned and rubbed his nose thoughtfully.  “She was running a bit late when I left earlier.  Something is going on, and it’s making her worry.” Both turned their heads to look at him, making him add, “She hasn’t told me yet but I think it’s something big.  And bad.  I just got back yesterday from a month-long trip so I don’t know more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Julia swore, echoed by Penny 23.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can discuss it tonight?” Julia scowled up at her husband, smacking him gently in the stomach at his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not what tonight is for,” she chided firmly.  Sighing, he nodded in agreement as they got closer to the firelight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one night of the year where all of them made the effort to be reunited in one place, and none had missed it since it started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the same date they’d first had Q’s memorial, they gathered together around the firepit behind the Cottage.  Not knowing the true day Penny 40 had died, they’d decided to make it a memorial for both men.  Stories were told about them, most amusing and some sad.  It was a night to remember what they had lost, and to keep the memories of them both alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey bitch,” Eliot muttered fondly, kissing Kady’s forehead as he sank down next to her on the log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole,” she replied, brushing an affectionate hand along his cheekbone before rising up to hug Julia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and tilted his head in greeting as Margo, Fen and Josh melted out of the darkness to sit on the other side of the fire crackling merrily between them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margo waggled her fingers at him, giving him a soft smile as she leaned against Josh once they had taken their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we wait for Alice?” Kady asked him, sinking down and leaning over so her body rested against his.  Eliot shook his head as he shifted his weight, leaning back into her as well so they propped each other up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she said she was only going to check something real quick and to start without her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming in agreement, Kady raised her hands and long fingers began to dance in the air, musical notes trailing gold sparks around her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna weep again this year, Waugh?” She teased in a low voice as piano notes began a soft score.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I remember right, it was your tears that ruined my favorite vest last year.” Eliot returned, echoing the bittersweet smile Kady had on her face as he recognized the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not quite sure how to breathe </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Without you here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot sang, his strong tenor echoing through the clearing, Kady’s husky voice joining his and twining around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not quite sure if I'm ready</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To say goodbye</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To all we were</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay with me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just for now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let the time decide</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I won't need you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blond hair swept into his view on the right, a small hand slipping into Eliot’s and gripping tight as Alice took her place next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My hand searches for your hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In a dark room</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't find you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Help me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you looking for me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I feel anymore?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lie to me, I'm fading</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't drop you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me, I don't need you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears blurred Eliot’s vision as memories of his Quentin ran through his mind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q laughing as he swung a 5 year old Teddy through the air, the little boy squealing in glee as he tried to mimic a dragon soaring in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Etch this into my brain for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me, how it's supposed to be</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where everything will go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And how I'll be without you by my side</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to lose his drink as Quentin crawled into his lap on the Cottage couch, babbling about the day he’d had after classes ended.  The times when he would wake before Q, early morning light gliding over them, and just gazed at him in wonder as he slept in the bed next to him.  The way the Fillorin flowers had swirled around them when he had slid his ring onto Quentin’s finger, promising to love, honor and cherish him for all the days of Eliot’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My hand searches for your hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In a dark room</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't find you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Help me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you looking for me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, because he was such a fucking glutton for punishment, he brought up the worst day of his life besides the day Q died. Pain pulsed through his very soul as he remembered turning his husband away, effectively telling him he wanted a divorce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot drew in a breath that shook and raised his free hand to swipe at his eyes as the music died away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kady grabbed his hand as it fell, gripping it tightly as she turned to hide her face in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment, not even the fire crackling until slow claps echoed across the clearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot raised his head as a tall black man walked towards them, still slowly clapping until he reached the edges of the firelight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Timeline’s Penny was more correct than I had imagined,” the man said cryptically, turning his head to look Eliot in the eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of their dead friend, the group surged up and stood shoulder to shoulder, facing what was clearly a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peace,” the man said, holding up his hands in amusement, “I am not here to start trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the God of the Underworld here then?” Julia asked shakily, recognizing him from the painting that had hung in the Shade’s house she’d seen so long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades cocked his head in surprise, “Ah, Mrs. Adiyodi, I had forgotten you were the one my wife had taken such a liking to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out one long arm, Eliot grabbed the back of Jules’s jacket and pulled her behind him, Penny 23 following swiftly to guard the left side of Eliot so his wife was hidden from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades just arched an amused eyebrow before looking at Alice on Eliot’s other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Quinn has the answer to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot hesitated for a moment before turning to look at Alice.  Even if they needed to stop the god they wouldn’t have the power to do so caught so flat footed.  And it was becoming apparent Hades really </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> here to attack them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned as he finally caught sight of his friend.  Stress marked her features in deep lines and her naturally pale face was almost completely white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice?” Eliot asked softly, concerned as she rubbed a trembling hand over her forehead as she started to pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had a chance to tell you yet, El.  You just got back from Romania yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said slowly. “But don’t think I hadn’t noticed something was troubling you either when we touched base last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know tonight is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the night for it, but with all of us gathered here I was going to tell everyone anyway.  It’s too big not too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice stopped pacing to face him. “Four weeks ago we lost contact with a Library counterpart on Ion. A few days after that, another one, and then another. All told we’ve lost contact with six worlds in the last month.”  Numbness flooded Eliot’s body as someone cursed behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of the Librarians I’ve sent to check have not come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot took a moment to bend at the waist, trying to get his breathing under control as chaos erupted around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you MEAN you’ve lost contact with SIX WORLDS?!”  Margo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How far away are the worlds?  Can we do anything to help?” Julia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Motherfucker!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Penny 23.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voices started shouting louder and louder in a bid to be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking one last deep breath, Eliot straightened up and brought his fingers up to his lips, letting out such a shrill whistle that everyone immediately stopped yelling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Eliot turned to look at Hades, the god giving him a small look of respect as he watched the taller man take control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t explain what the God of Death is doing on a college campus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile split the gods face as he waved a hand at Alice.  “Again, back to Ms. Quinn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more?” Josh moaned in resignation, rubbing at his eyes beneath his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Alice replied, trying to shake the tension out of her hands as she started to pace again.  “Considering how much our group attracts trouble, I took a preemptive strike last week.  I removed all of our Books from circulation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot raised an impressed eyebrow.  With their Books out of circulation, that meant anything that was trying to find them or kill them would be down a way of tracking them through said Books.  It also meant any weaknesses the group had in relation to each other were now hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eliot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question froze in dread as Alice stopped in front of him.  A complicated mix of emotions danced on her face, fear and anger chief among them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find Quentin’s Book.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottom fell out from underneath Eliot’s world.  When a day without Quentin became too hard, he would slip down to the aisle where they were all kept.  He’d sit on the floor and open his husband’s Book, laughing and then sometimes crying as he read through their shared past.  It had helped keep his sanity intact more times than he wanted to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a dainty hand slip into his, giving it a hard squeeze as dark curls brushed his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice turned to look at Kady beside him, her jaw clenching.  “I can’t find Penny’s either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kady sucked in a breath and her hand spasmed in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot stared hard at Alice, knowing there was more.  Two years they had worked together, only being able to trust one another as they worked to root out the insidious infection that had been the Library's previous higher ups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else Alice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brow furrowing, the blond wiped her hands hard against her jeans.  “I went to see the Oracle, hoping she could tell me who had taken them.” She glanced away and swallowed hard. “No matter how many Books she writes, she always remembers Them.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes shot back to hazel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had no idea who Quentin Coldwater was or Penny “40” Adiyodi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s impossible,” Eliot argued in disbelief.  He’d had his own experience with the Oracle at the beginning of taking over the Library, and though notoriously tight-lipped, she’d recounted some things about his own past no one knew but him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be impossible if I hadn’t wiped Mr. Coldwater from her mind and abilities.  Your Mr. Adiyodi as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot spun around as anger began to overtake his grief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  What would be the fucking point?! He’s dead!” He demanded raggedly from the god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades cocked his head, compassion lining his eyes as he stared at the grief stricken man in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what would be the point?” the god agreed softly, “What would the </span>
  <em>
    <span>God of Death</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to gain from that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice gasped and shot her hand out, clawing at Eliot’s arm. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>EL</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile spread across Hades's face, teeth glinting white in the dying light from the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had considered many ways on how to approach this particular group.  I did not think just explaining would be enough with you lot.  We would be here a millennia if I tried that route.”  Hades raised a hand, “So now you will see what </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened three years ago.” And snapped his fingers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world dropped out from beneath his feet and spun away as Eliot clutched onto Kady as they fell.  He could hear Margo and Fen screaming as colors spun wildly around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SLAM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot stumbled, trying to keep on his feet as the world suddenly stopped falling.  Kady was still holding onto him though and tripped, taking him down with her as she fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twisting quickly in the air, he was able to make sure he hit first, grunting at the impact as she sprawled across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black curls filled his vision and he sputtered, trying to spit them out. Kady groaned and rolled off of him. “What the fucking hell just happened?” She gasped, placing her hands on her chest as she tried to control her breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck if I know,” Eliot breathed out, staring up at a plain white ceiling.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Motion on his right drew his attention and he watched as Julia crawled over to them. “You ok?” The brunette asked, patting Eliot’s chest to see if he was hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I got drop kicked off a planet but I’ve been worse,” he admitted, rolling to the side so he could get to his feet.  He heard a snort of amusement and shared a grin with Julia, both of them helping each other up.  Glancing around it became apparent the only one who’d managed to land on their feet was Penny 23, who was currently pulling Fen from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot stumbled over to where Alice had landed as Julia hauled Kady up.  “Vix, you ok?” Affection spiked through Alice at hearing the nickname Q had created so long ago.  Eliot had found it by accident in Quentin’s Book one day, and she hadn’t minded when he’d started using it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so,” she wheezed out, accepting the hand he held out and letting him haul her to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a few quick moments everyone was standing, looking around with uncertainty at an unfamiliar living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, anyone have any theories?”  Margo called out, skirting around the ugliest blue paisley couch Eliot had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. But it’s a wild fucking theory, and I don’t think I want to say it out loud until we know for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot raised his eyebrows at Alice as she said this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?  We’re not exactly in Kansas anymore.” He said, gesturing to the window that showed the Tower of London in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned at the look of worry she shot him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if I say it out loud, and it’s not true, it’s going to destroy you El.”  Her chin wobbled for a moment before she looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached forward, tugging on a small piece of straight blond hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can survive being possessed by a baby murder Monster I think I can survive this.” Eliot prompted gently.  Uncertainty passed over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell us, Alice.” Julia pleaded, coming up beside Eliot to take his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” She exhaled, backing up to pace in the space between a floor length mirror and a side table.  No one said anything as she wrung her hands together and mouthed something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abruptly stopping, she turned to face them. “A year ago I heard something that stuck with me, for the sheer weirdness factor.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment and must have seen the exasperation that was starting to cloud Eliot’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What follows death is also life.”  Alice laughed a bit hysterically at what had to be the strange expressions on everyone’s faces at that.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hades said he was going to show us what </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened three years ago.  He obviously stole Quentin and Penny’s Books, and wiped their memory from the Oracle so she can’t see them. I can think of only one reason why he would go to such lengths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margo waved a hand in impatience.  “Ok and?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice opened her mouth to answer but Julia interrupted her as all the pieces fell together in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <strong>
    <em>Oh my fucking god</em>
  </strong>
  <span>.” Julia blurted, her hand going so tight around Eliot’s it went numb immediately. She covered her mouth with her free hand before choking out, “You don’t think he died that day, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Alice replied brokenly, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> see him die.  No one could have survived that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot blinked, staring in incomprehension at Alice as a tear slid down her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jules?” He said brokenly, as what they were saying clicked and his heart iced over.  Alice had been right.  If she was wrong, he wasn’t sure he would survive the fallout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why else would he try to hide someone who should be resting peacefully in the Elysian Fields?” She uttered before a sob broke away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re about to find out,” Kady said, voice shaking with emotion.  “Alice, you need to move, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right the fuck now,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” pointing to the floor length mirror the blond was standing in front of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water was pouring out of the bottom and the surface bulged out, rippling like something was being slammed into it from within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice leaped for Eliot and he caught her just in time as with a shattering </span>
  <b>crack </b>
  <span>something flew out of it, cursing a blue streak as they tumbled across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time stopped as features he had engraved on his heart came into view as Quentin rolled to a stop, moaning in pain as he moved onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>STOP HIM</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Alice shrieked as Eliot exploded into motion, shoving her out of his arms.  Before he had made it three running steps steel bands wrapped around his chest and arms, pulling him back against a rock hard chest and stopping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>LET ME GO!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”  He roared, thrashing to free himself.  He was so frantic he didn’t even think to use his telekinesis to break the bands across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SMACK.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot reeled back as Margo struck him hard against his face, pain exploding across his right cheekbone.  More hands pushed and pulled at him until he could barely move.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice appeared in his vision and cupped the uninjured cheek.  “Eliot, it’s a time memory constraint. He’s not really here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sagged in the steel bands as the words penetrated his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” he rasped, not taking his eyes off Q as the smaller man struggled to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped his chin and forced Eliot to look at her.  “Your hands would go right through him, El.  It would break a part of you we wouldn’t be able to fix if that happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot stared at her, tears streaking down his face.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vix.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He begged, losing all strength in his legs and sliding down to the floor, Penny’s solid chest following behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears brightened her blue eyes before her face hardened. “I lost him that day, and like fuck will I lose you too.  Quentin would never forgive me if I let that happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot shut his eyes briefly at her words before opening them to look at his Q as the man came closer to inspect the mirror.  In all the shitty things he’d ever done to Q, the smaller man had never been able to ignore Eliot even once in their lives. He could see the truth now as beloved brown eyes slid past him without seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” he said lowly, gathering his strength and moving to stand as Penny released him from the death grip he’d had on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice grabbed Eliot’s hand firmly and pulled him towards the wall next to the front door as Q opened it.  “We’re inside a memory, most likely Quentin’s as he’s the only one here.  That means we can channel our inner mutants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So saying, Alice dragged him through the wall, his protest dying away as soon as he saw Quentin peering suspiciously to the left and right through the open door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others followed quickly as Quentin exited the door, closing it behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey are we gonn..”  Josh started to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BAM!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone could only look on in disbelief as Q was slammed into the opposite wall, wood chips and dust flying everywhere as he slumped to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steel bands wrapped around him again as he tried to lunge forward as his Q moaned in pain, wood chips littering his hair as people started shouting in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was no way he miscast that tut.” Margo said shaikly, coming up to Eliot and placing a comforting hand on his arm. “I taught him that one myself the second week of school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?”  Eliot nodded at Penny’s words, shoving down the overwhelming urge to move as Q struggled to his feet again.  The psychic slowly released him as Quentin began sliding down the hallway, clinging to the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe his magic is a little wonky after being thrown out of a mirror?”  Fen offered weakly as they followed the injured man down the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling we’re going to find out.” Alice said grimly, darting forward to be the first one after Q into the elevator.  It was a tight squeeze as everyone else slid in but all of them managed to not touch the apparition of their friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent as they trailed Quentin to the park, and spread out in the grass in front of the bench as he leaned his head on the back of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you let it get this bad, Jules?” Eliot breathed out, hungrily taking in the features in front of him.  Cheekbones poked out way too far from drawn features, black bruises almost engraved on his Q’s skin under his eyes.  Weight he hadn’t been able to afford to lose was apparent in the way Quentin’s clothes hung off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the worst he’d ever seen Q look, and that included fifty years in Fillory that did not have any kind of basic medicine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia, who had taken a seat next to him while leaning back onto her husband, bit her lip as she studied her best friend.  Her best friend who’d go the extra mile for her, sometimes to the detriment of his own health.  His second hospital stay at 20 had taught her that, though she remembered that lesson way too fucking late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a shitty best friend who was too fucking selfish to do something when I knew he was drowning,” she admitted, a sob catching in her throat.  Her husband made a noise like he was about to protest when she shot him a hard look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s true, Penny,” she spat out. “I thought I was going to be able to fix it after we booted the Twins.  I never should have been too ‘busy’ when Q was being dragged around like a sidekick murder puppet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ditto,” Margo echoed quietly from Eliot’s other side, clutching Fen’s hand tightly in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were silent for a while as they watched Quentin doze, wind playing in lank brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did no one notice Q’s Book continuing?” Fen wondered sometime later, playing with a loose string unraveling from her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot shared a frown with Alice as both wondered the same thing.  He had never read the beginning sections of Quentin’s Book, not wanting to invade his privacy of the time before they’d met.  And El had never had the courage to go beyond the Mosaic timeline, when he knew he had shattered his husband’s heart.  After the debacle with the ‘edits’ that had gone on when the Monster had been running loose, both magician’s had created a cooperative spell that would magically expand the Books as the Oracle wrote Them. Even if he had never read the later sections, Eliot </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> have noticed a magically expanding Book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hades could have stolen the originals from the jump and placed dummies on the shelf. ” Kady sighed, bringing one hand up to rub at her eyes.  “It’s apparently not outside of the god’s wheelhouse to do a little bit of petty theft.  He must have removed the dummies when we started losing contact with the other Libraries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot hummed thoughtfully at her words, still keeping an eye on a sleeping Quentin.  He leaned forward and gently tugged on Alice’s hair as she sat near his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced back at him, smiling slightly as she clocked who he was keeping his eyes locked on.  “Why both of Them, Alice? Apparently Q lived beyond the Mirror, though how he did is anyone one’s fucking guess at this point.  Why Penny’s Book though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice frowned, bringing one leg up as she petted the grass in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she said finally. “I have a feeling we’ll find out but we might not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it wasn’t like she could ask the Oracle now.  Unless directly pressed, she revealed nothing about any of the Books she wrote.  There was no telling when Hades had wiped her mind regarding the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence once again swept over the group as they waited for what was next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Josh shrieked and bolted to the side as the apparition of Penny 40 brushed by him that things got more interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surging to their feet, the group clustered around the two unaware men as Penny joined Quentin on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot flinched when Q hissed, arching like a cat when he rubbed up against the back.  Clearly something more had happened to him than being slammed into a wall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knees lost some of their support when Penny told Quentin he was supposed to have died at the Seam; and they gave up completely, spilling him onto the grass when Penny confirmed one thing he’d always been desperate to know.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their Teddy had</span>
  <em>
    <span> lived</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He had lived, and so had his children, and their children’s children in a separate time loop that continued long after he and Q were gone.  He moaned in the back of his throat as he dropped his face into his hands, hiding the tears of relief and sadness sliding down his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“El?” Margo sounded frightened as she dropped down beside him, gently touching one of the hands covering his face.  “What little boy?” She asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes so tightly sparks flew, he just shook his head.  He had only shared their story with Julia, and by extension Penny, as El hadn’t wanted to put the burden of keeping secrets from her husband on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot braced one hand to the grass beneath him as he had to listen to his Q cry softly while being able to do nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, man.” A voice said compassionately, as work rough hands slid under his armpits and hauled him to his feet. Penny 23 draped one of Eliot’s arms over his shoulder, while Josh gripped the other as the two men braced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden thought hit him and he looked over Josh’s shoulder to Kady.  He immediately felt like a shitheel as she was clearly struggling to contain her emotions at seeing the love of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>life just sitting in the sunshine in a random park in London. Like it was a thing a dead man did all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freeing his arm from Josh, he made a sound that caught her attention. Pretty brown eyes glittered with tears as he rasped out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kady</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” and motioned to her.  For all that Kady Orloff-Diaz was a fucking badass who didn’t need anyone, her feet practically flew her across the grass and she buried her face in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Books</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Alice whispered to herself in disbelief, staring hard at Penny 40. That should be impossible.  Even with Quentin having survived the Mirror Realm his original Book should have just continued on, not spawned a new one.  For the second time that day she cursed the fact that Hades had wiped the information from the Oracle.  Glancing to the side, the blond saw only Julia had caught the mention of a second Book, the others preoccupied with shoring Eliot and Kady up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women shared a look that promised further conversation before tuning back in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of this makes any sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying his head on dark curls, Eliot looked over to the frowning Alice as she studied the two men on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must have felt his eyes on her because she turned to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God Cake couldn’t have helped Q survive having his body disintegrated.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alice, has some goddamn tact, Eliot thought desperately as his heart clenched.  She must have seen his look as her face turned apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither does the prolonged exposure to the Twin brother, as you haven’t had any changes in your magic.  We would have noticed by now.  There is something to be said though about the Mirror Realm.” She added thoughtfully.  “Maybe even a combination of any of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They returned their attention to Penny as he mentioned something about choices.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger started to dance in the air as the group listened as Penny described the ongoing conflict among the gods.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve killed more than one god for a lot fucking less,” Kady snarled, raising her head up to glare at the stricken Q. “And you fucking know that nerd so don’t pussy out now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot choked on a laugh that then turned into a flare of hope as Penny offered the red pill.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way he would take it, El,” Julia said sadly, watching as Quentin was already shaking his head. “Not only that, we would already know.  No way he could stay away from your handsome ass for long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a handsome ass,” he agreed softly, Kady muffling her laugh in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>NO. Fucking NO Quentin.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Julian moaned low in her throat as a Underground MetroCard appeared in Penny’s hand.  Her husband cursed as he threw out his other arm to catch her before she could sink to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot had to lock his knees as he started trembling at the hungry look his Q was giving that card. More than most did Eliot and Julia know how badly Quentin longed to quiet the voices in his head. To have even a slime chance at that was like offering a rabbit that had been starving for years a carrot dipped in fucking chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright blond hair appeared in his vision as Alice flew into his chest.  “He didn’t take the blue pill, El.  Hades is many things but cruel is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of them.” She gasped harshly, swinging her arm around Kady as they supported his weight as he swayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has never been jealous of Penny Adiyodi but he can’t deny the green rage monster that clawed at his insides as he watched the psychic comfort Q.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears burned again as he hears Quentin, his Quentin that has never known when to give up, admit that he was too tired to fight.  Eliot swallowed hard as for the first time he actually half hoped Q would take that blasted card. The only thing that had stopped El from joining Quentin in the Fields previously was the knowledge that he was happy.  That he’d be with his father, and if the universe was very kind, Arielle and Teddy as they enjoyed the peace and happiness that came with being in the Fields.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That and he knew Quentin would have kicked his ass for all of eternity if Eliot had ruined what his sacrifice had accomplished.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stilled and focused on Penny 40 with a laser focus as he laid out the last option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot snorted. And then laughed for the first time since this whole thing started as Quentin hit Penny in the chest as the psychic teased him about joining an Island of Misfit Toys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very night itself then seemed to still as Hades passed into the light and took a seat next to Q.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few next minutes passed almost in a blur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> Q?” Kady growled, body now facing the bench as the god told them that to save everyone of magical ability, he had bound what sounded like fucking unstable magic to her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avatar?” Eliot muttered in confusion as the god disappeared, a dull pang hitting him as Quentin’s true name whispered across the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice felt like a stone statue in his arms as her hand gripped his tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK.” She exclaimed harshly.  “That explains a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to demand an explanation but jostled both women as he tried to surge forward as Q collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong arms stopped him for the third time just as the world dropped out from under their feet again, spinning like they were on the world’s worst acid trip of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time everyone was able to keep to their feet as they landed in a ratty flat the size of a postage stamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders to release the tension as Penny 40 laid Quentin out on the couch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the taller man relax, Penny 23 withdrew the arms he’d wrapped around the man and stepped back.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly latching onto a fidgeting Alice, Eliot demanded, “Alice, Avatar?  You know something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others tried desperately to stay out of a pacing Penny 40’s way as Alice told them what little she knew. How there had only been one before from a far off world who had been tapped by Hades to defeat a great evil long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually hope he takes the blue pill,” Josh uttered weakly as silence fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoberman just shrugged as some of them turned to glare at him.  Eliot, however, fucking agreed.  Fuck the universe that had done nothing for them, as they had worked to save it multiple times, and had only taken so much from them in return.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he wanted to see Quentin again, he could wait an extra 50 years if that’s what it took for his love to gain some fucking peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could only look on as Penny 40 wrestled a sleepy Quentin out of his shirt with a teaspoon sticking out of his damn mouth clutching a pudding cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your oral fixation, baby,” Eliot whispered fondly to himself, smirking at the look of disgust on Penny’s face.  He moved forward to kneel down next to the sleeping man as hazel eyes traced softly over features he’d thought he wouldn’t see again for a long time. Whatever option his love decided to take, he was grateful for this unexpected moment.  Even if Q didn’t know he was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see that?” Eliot frowned at Fen’s exclamation, rising to hover next to her as the sleeping man started to snore softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gold light sparkled and glittered over torn skin in the low light.  It almost looks like he got electrocuted, Eliot thought in pain, as the others grouped around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“El, that’s not possible.” Alice whispered in his ear as she pointed at Q’s cacodemon tattoo and he nodded.  The magic of the tattoo lingered in the skin for the rest of the bearer’s life, and so to alter it in any way even after the demon was gone was impossible.  Or was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot clenched his teeth and tried not to throw up as the world spun again around them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell,” Someone moaned, and Eliot couldn’t help but agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time they landed in what looked like a fucking paradise.  Flowers waved cheerfully in the air in orderly beds everywhere.  El wasn’t much of a nature person himself but even he could admit that this was a very beautiful place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Julia muttered, turning round and round again as she took it in.  “Take a good look guys, as we’re one of the very few who have ever actually seen this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we, Jules?” Penny 23 moved to embrace her from behind, even the cynical man looking awestruck at the beauty before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in a small section of the Elysian Fields called Persephone’s Garden.  This was Our Lady Underground’s private sanctuary, one that even her husband doesn’t enter unless she says he can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned to look at her.  “Ex-goddess.” She explained her knowledge, shrugging her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrabbling noises made them look up as Penny 40 hauled his ass over the tall stone fence, panting as he dropped to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kady snorted, and then started laughing as her man looked at his torn suit jacket with dismay.  She felt a nudge at her hip and looked up into Eliot’s amused face.  Kady just sheepishly shrugged her shoulders as Penny gave it up as a lost cause and started walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed as Penny carefully navigated around flower beds, the man even hopping over flowers as they spilled out in an effort not to piss off an already grief stricken god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time that day, they watched as Penny Adiyodi settled himself onto a bench.  Scattering themselves out, they sat down to watch what Hades clearly thought they needed to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He deserves PEACE if that’s what he damn well wants!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I never really saw what you saw in Penny.  But now I do.” Eliot whispered brokenly into the dark curls that tickled his chin as Penny raged in defense of Quentin.  “And I will worship that beautiful ass for all of eternity for what he just did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Kady said with a wet laugh, cuddling into his side as he gave her comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There would have been no peace for him.  Never again would he have been able to see his husband, his wife or his child. Instead, he would have spent eternity trapped in that soulless world.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next moment she had to support his weight as he sagged into her.  Julia was crying as she crawled into Eliot’s lap, forcing her face into the crook of his neck as Hades told them what would have really happened if he hadn’t been moved to intervene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot didn’t even bother to stop the moan of agony that rattled his chest as he thought about what could have happened.  Waiting the time out until he could die, traveling to the Elysian Fields and then spending eternity hunting for the one he loved most.  Never knowing that his soulmate was trapped in a soulless world that contained no color for all time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliot, you have to listen.” Alice collapsed like a broken doll behind him on the grass, wrapping her arms around his chest and pulling him up, his head resting between her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For however many allies he may gain along the way, and the love he will one day re-find, at the end, he will stand alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot closed his eyes in misery as Hades spoke about a darkness, something that was coming that Q might have to face if he so chose. He was so lost in heartache he didn’t even register the remark about love, and didn’t even notice the world once again swirling in chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the crackling of a fire going that made him open his eyes, breath catching in his throat as he recognized Quentin’s first memorial. The past faces of his friends, his chosen family, ringed around the small space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would he show us this?  We were there.” Kady muttered in confusion, swiping at her eyes where tears burned as she took in the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think because of him,” Penny 23 said quietly, pointing a finger behind them.  Taking a moment to breathe, Eliot twisted his head over his shoulder to see Penny 40 slumping to his knees beside them as he stared at past Kady, looking like he’d found heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his own voice join the song, Eliot watched as past him limped into view.  He thought he heard Penny 40 make a low sound in his throat at the sight of him but dismissed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why,” Margo spoke lowly, eyes firmly focused in the direction that Penny 40 was looking. “Hades brought him here to show him why they had to hide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes glanced at him knowingly before she sank to her knees in front of him, taking his hand.  “What do you think Quentin Coldwater would have done the moment he could actually stand for longer than 10 minutes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margo didn’t even wait for a reply as tears once more gathered in hazel eyes. “He would have hunted his beautiful ass down and given him a what for.”  She smiled weakly as his tears spilled over and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so fucking sorry, man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his head, Eliot saw Penny 40 looking straight at past him.  “I promise I’ll watch over him for you,” the psychic spoke again, before staggering to his feet.  Throwing one last longing glance at Kady, the traveler disappeared into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world spun sickly one more time before coalescing into the present day.  The fire still danced cheerfully as Eliot pulled himself from his friends and onto the log, bending his long frame in half as he gripped at his hair.  He could hear the others settling down heavily on the logs across from him as they creaked, protesting their treatment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once he was damn glad he was alone as his thoughts and emotions spun in a fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct, Ms. Hanson. As a result, Mr. Coldwater would have been cut down within a day as others sought to strip what they wanted from him. Even I would not have been able to save what would have remained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot took a deep breath as Hades once more strolled over into the firelight, like having the God of Death on a fucking college campus was a everyday thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing one hand on his knee and straightening up, El took one last fortifying breath and gathered his damn courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What option did he take?” Eliot asked, head still hanging low, mind swimming with the events that had played out in front of them and the secrets it had exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hades cocked his head, eyeing once more a beaten down Coldwater-Waugh in front of him, for all that it had been three years since then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of all those who loved him best that are gathered here today, you know him the most.  What option do you think your husband would have taken?”  The god returned gently, ignoring the mutters that came from across the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes tightly, it didn’t take El even a second to think it through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot looked up and hazel eyes burned fiercely into black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Q loved magic too much to give it up,” he managed to get out, emotion choking his throat, “and as much as I would have loved knowing he’d taken the blue pill I know he didn’t.  That man wouldn't have been able to rest, knowing something was coming that he could protect people from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here Eliot couldn’t stop the bittersweet smile from crossing his face.  “My baby has a saving people thing.” He informed the god quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades couldn’t help the small smile he wore as he walked over to a tree stump next to the bench Eliot was perched on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I quite like your husband,” Hades shared, sitting down facing him, and leaning slightly into Eliot’s space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a very singular man, and I can see why Jane Chatwin clung so fiercely to the idea that Quentin Coldwater was the answer.”  Here, Hades smiled fully.  “After all, I am doing the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot had to look away for a moment as his hands clenched.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can he come home?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades studied the man in front of him thoughtfully. Having observed Eliot Coldwater-Waugh for sometime now, he could see now what his Avatar saw in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A compassionate and generous man who hides a heart of gold.  Yes, he had made terrible mistakes in the past, but it was something Hades couldn’t blame him for considering his harsh upbringing. And in the last three years he had worked hard to change them, opening up his heart in such a way that it drew in many like moths to a flame.  The amount of people he had already helped would one day change the face of the magical community on Earth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had thought Quentin working from the shadows to defeat this evil would be best, especially considering the gods that are still looking for him.” Hades said carefully, deciding he would test the waters to see what this man would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot bent his head and then looked up, heartbreak darkening his eyes even as he smiled lopsidedly.  “I would wait a thousand years and more if I had to.  Just knowing he is out there would be enough.  To know that Penny is with him makes it so much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how do you know Mr. Adiyodi is with him?” Hades asked curiously, eyebrows raised as he waited for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man before him smiled bitterly, “I may not have liked Penny when I knew him before, but one thing I did learn was that man </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> breaks a promise.  To anyone.  So the fact he made me a promise to watch over my husband told me that wherever in the universe he is, Penny is with him.  It doesn't even matter that I didn’t know it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Penny</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades hummed, still eyeing the man before him and came to a decision.  Leaning forward, he whispered into the human’s ear a secret that was meant to be passed to another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>William Adiyodi had suffered enough in his short life.  For the service he had done for Hades, that would have been enough to free him from his contract.  For the service he had done for his Avatar, he deserved so much more.  Even if the older man saw his Avatar as family, the lengths he had gone to over the years had impressed the god.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades smirked to himself, remembering the one time Adiyodi had actually gotten mad enough to waggle a finger in his face as he chastised him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe your Mr. Adiyodi another debt of gratitude then.”  Hades said, standing from the tree stump, a mirthful smile pulling at the old god’s face.  “After all, he gave a very impassioned speech on just exactly why Quentin Coldwater-Waugh needed his friends and husband. And I couldn’t help but agree. It will be soon, I promise you. Within two weeks you will see your husband again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many emotions shot through Eliot that he had to bend over and put his head between his knees to breathe.  The excitement that was the most prominent quieted at the grim look that passed over the god’s face when he straightened back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not ready, but we are out of time.  Six worlds have now been lost, those souls flooding my Gates and overwhelming us as we try to process them.  And when Mr. Adiyodi said that other gods were hunting him, he was not saying a fallacy.” Fear streaked across Eliot’s heart before determination stiffened his spine.  It would not be the first time they’ve gone toe to toe with gods, and the rewards were so much higher now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The angry mutters that arose from the other side of the fire at the god’s words told Eliot he wasn’t the only determined one. El couldn’t help but choke on a laugh as Fen pulled a knife out of nowhere, dug out a black stone, and began vigorously sharpening it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margo and Julia were growling fiercely as they badgered the Fillorian, trying to get her to give them the other knives they </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had hidden on her. Alice was already deep into her phone, accessing what online portions of the Library that she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kady just scowled darkly as light flickered between her fingers, already starting to dust off her battle magic. Penny 23 and Josh were huddled together, hands waving and pointing as what looked like battle plans were being drawn in the dirt between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snort of laughter from beside him told Eliot the old god had caught sight of it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olympus help any fool willing to go against this lot.” Hades said merrily, fading from the humans view as bluebonnets greeted him as he once again appeared in his wife’s Garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always melancholy swept through him as he walked the paths, remembering once more his wife would not sweep around a tree and arch that eyebrow he so loved at seeing him once more sneaking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, the god once more made his way to his favorite willow tree.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Q and Jules accidently robbing a corner store is totally what started this entire story lmao.  Popped into my head about 2 months ago and demanded to be written.  </p><p>And did I steal Mazikeen from the show Lucifer?  Hell yes I did. </p><p>Credit to Hana Pestle for her song Need which is what El and Kady sing.  It's an absolutely beautiful song and I highly recommend it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finding Your Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another planet goes dark, and Hades gives his Avatar the Go Signal.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is where we start earning that Explicit rating. It will not be the main focus of this epic journey but it will definitely show up from time to time.  You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Finding Your Homecoming</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin breathed in deep as he surfaced from sleep, the faint smell of peaches meshed in the sheets around him.  He rubbed his head in the pillow, faint light creeping across the wood floor as dust motes danced in the air.  The arm wrapped around his waist tightened, dragging him further back into a hard chest as a lanky leg slid over his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Insatiable.” Quentin teased sleepily, rocking back into the hard erection rutting lazily into his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For you, baby?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The arm that had been around his waist slid forward and laced with Q’s left hand, wedding rings clinking dully as they twined together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think you can keep it quiet this time?” Quentin whispered with amusement, keeping his tone low so he didn’t disturb the other occupant in the cabin.  He muffled his groan in the pillow as he swiveled his hips hard, heat spiking through him as the body behind him bucked at the friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I remember right, it was you who woke Teddy last time, Coldwater-Waugh.”  Eliot breathed hotly in his ear, nibbling on the tip and Q sucked in a breath as fire raced down his spine.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arousal pooled in his gut as El slid their entwined hands under the hem of his sleep pants, grasping Quentin’s hard cock and giving it a slow tug as the smaller man hissed at the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit,” El muttered as the unmistakable sounds of their son getting up for the day came through the closed door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin tried to muffle his laughter in the pillow as his husband slumped against him in disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I blame you for his morning person attitude,” Eliot said darkly, shifting onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my poor love.”  Quentin cooed at him, trying to muffle even more bright laughter behind his hand as he rolled over.  El just lifted the arm briefly and gave him a black look before flopping it back over his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still chuckling, Q moved the rest of the way over and placed his head on the taller man’s chest, slinging his leg over him as his right arm splayed out over El’s stomach and curled into him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only moments before his world turned upside down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Quentin’s head shot up at the heartbroken tone in his husband’s voice.  Quickly looking up, his face paled as a single tear spilled out of beloved hazel eyes and into the man’s hairline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, where are you?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Eliot begged as long arms came up and pinned Q to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here, El.”  Quentin said brokenly, fisting the taller man’s shirt as he was dragged in tight. “Love, I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve gone somewhere I can’t follow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin bolted awake as the last of Eliot’s pleading streaked through his waking mind. Taking deep breaths he looked around the bedroom he’d claimed three years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just a dream, he thought, love and grief rolling within him.  Just a dream of the happiest times of his life, even missing the family they had left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok, man?”  Q looked up to see Penny standing in the doorway, kitchen towel thrown over one shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin nodded tightly, rubbing his hands over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the mud nightmare again was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smaller man couldn’t help the exasperated look as he dropped one hand from his face, glaring at Penny who was now leaning against the doorframe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One time, one damn time he’d compared the fucking terrifying black wave to mud and the psychic had called it that ever since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Quentin muttered, swinging his legs out of bed and stretching as he stood. He just made a face at Penny as the darker man’s eyebrows arched at him in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t a man dream about something good?” Q demanded, hands on his hips and not even thinking about what had come out of his mouth until his brother started hooting in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ho!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of dream huh?” He turned beat red as Penny wiggled his eyebrows at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, when one boy likes anoth…” Penny began slyly, cackling when Q flicked his fingers at him and solid gold light pushed his brother out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast is ready, lover boy!” Penny called out gleefully through the door, the muffled laughter from the kitchen telling Q that Mazikeen and Mikhail had already arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did I want a brother again?” Quentin moaned to himself, scratching at his head as he walked into the adjoining bathroom. “I was quite fucking happy as an only child!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he’d showered and dressed, Quentin stomped into the kitchen, three amused filled faces swinging to look at him as he gathered a plate to fill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess it didn’t have that </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy ending </span>
  </em>
  <span>with the way Little Shadow is stomping eh?” Penny choked on his coffee, tears of mirth filling his eyes as Mikhail nudged him in the ribs, mischievously nodding towards Q.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Quentin asked darkly, head swinging to face the smirking Mikhail while Penny was currently dying on the table as he choked on something.  Mazikeen just studied the ceiling, ruined lips twitching as she was clearly fighting not to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Little Shadow!” Mikhail called out cheerfully, pounding on Penny’s back as the darker man gasped for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin eyed them for a moment longer before deciding to let it go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claiming the seat next to Mazikeen, he dug into the breakfast Penny had made.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to look at the checklist again, Mikhail,” Maz said after a moment, eyeing the still wheezing Penny with some amusement.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The big warrior hummed in agreement, using his napkin to wipe at his mouth as he finished the last of his breakfast.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All that should be left is the armor but it wouldn’t hurt to review it one last time.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table went quiet at the reminder they would be leaving soon.  It had been three weeks since the couple had announced they would be coming along, and those weeks had been full of packing what the warriors considered essential.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin was now beyond grateful the two were joining them.  Neither he or Penny had brought much of anything to Kore, and they had intended on returning to Earth just the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flabbergasted look that had crossed Mazikeen's face told them there was no way in Hell that was happening on her watch.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she’d grabbed Penny by the ear and started dragging him off, ranting about being an irresponsible brother; Q had just ‘epped,’ making a quick escape when she looked like she was going to grab him next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scrapping the last of the egg yoke up with a piece of toast, Q popped it into his mouth. A finger tapping on the table turned his attention to the woman sitting next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Armor fit today, Quentin.” She reminded him, rising up and taking her plate to the sink.  Nodding quickly, the man rose and followed, washing off both their plates before following her out the door.  He knew Penny had his own armor fit today but Quentin’s had to be specially made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling an arm being thrown over his shoulders, Q snuggled up to Maz as they began the long walk to the Training Center. The house Quentin and Penny had chosen had been strategic in nature, being far from the center of town and somewhat closer to the training grounds while still maintaining a good distance.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The destroyed door had still been vivid in both of their minds when they’d first arrived, not knowing how a simple locking tut had done such damage. Neither one had wanted to put anyone at risk just to be closer to civilization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the entire time he’d spent recovering, Q had abstained from using his magic, which he’d luckily already gotten used to with it first gone and then being later controlled by the Library.  Thankfully, Mikhail had quickly figured out what had gone so wrong that day once Quentin began training with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>:Flashback:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are focusing your magic through, what did you call it?  Circumstances and finger movements?” Dark green eyebrows arched in interest as Q then performed the tut for the locking spell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What should have done nothing had the test dummy exploding into fragments, the smell of burning plastic filling the air as bits of foam drifted down to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating.” The big man muttered before moving to the side, grabbing another dummy and placing it in front of Q.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again,” he said, closely studying the way the magic sang and flowed from Quentin’s magical core and out through his hands.  It was a rare gift, to be able to see the flow of magical energy.  One that had secured the invite to Kore so many years ago.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One he thanked Hades for every day as he woke up to his beautiful wife, and a life filled with peace and purpose.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warrior watched carefully as sparks riding a wave of gold flowed from Quentin’s chest to his hands.  Just before the magic reached his fingers the digits twisted, and so did the magic, spiking up in an uncontrolled wave that slammed into the dummy. Gold sparks ate and exploded all at the same time, demolishing the object into a small pile of burning plastic that joined the first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin slumped in defeat at the sight, wondering what the fuck was wrong with him now.  Looking from the test dummy back to Quentin, Mikhail rolled his eyes at the crushed look on the smaller man’s features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A finger poked into his side harshly, drawing a scowl to his face as he glared up at Mikhail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow.” Quentin said pointedly, rubbing the rib that had been attacked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little Shadow, there is nothing wrong with your magic.” Mikhail replied, entirely ignoring the dramatics in front of him.  “The problem is </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do magic now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few weeks, Mikhail worked to undo everything Brakebills had taught him.  He could no longer draw on the ambient magic, and was now pulling exclusively from the enormous reservoir that flowed through his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which wouldn’t have been much of a problem if there hadn’t been something extra added to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirth danced on Mikhail’s face as Quentin facepalmed with both hands, just to make sure everyone watching knew it was properly dramatic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> test dummy had apparently decided it could fly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I quite like your wild magic, Quentin.  It definitely has a sense of humor.” Laughter danced in Mikhail’s tone as the big man looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin peeked through his fingers and glared at the amused warrior in front of him, who was paying him no heed at all.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bits of dust and ceiling rained down on both of them, and Quentin reluctantly dropped his hands and glanced up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he said the damn thing had tried to fly, he hadn't been kidding.  Only legs could be seen from the ground as the dummy was embedded halfway through the roof it had tried to bust through. <em>He'd only tried levitating the damn thing.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin rubbed at his forehead tiredly as someone started laughing behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, the wild magic now twined with his had a mind of its own, something it definitely tried to take advantage of if he lost even the slight focus in casting.  Which is why Mikhail had done away with poppers and foreign languages.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You give your magic time to misbehave when you’re too busy wondering if your fingers are at the perfect angle.”  Mikhail shook the hand that had instinctively tried to twist when he’d casted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your magic now comes solely from </span>
  <em>
    <span>within </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, Quentin, not from the outside as it used to. All you need is strength and will to bend your magic to your intent, not using outside influences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin shook out his hands again, blowing out a breath as he eyed the pillow in front of him. It was something the Quarter Master had insisted on the 58th time they'd brought back a demolished test dummy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Focusing deep, Q located the golden center of his magic, calling to it as sparks danced and sang as he lifted a hand.  Magic followed down his arms as gold flowed out and wrapped around the pillow, gently lifting it into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done, Little Shadow!” Quentin grinned at the warm approval he heard in the taller man’s voice as the pillow rotated slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately that was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>OMPH.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin sighed as he heard Mikhail roar with laughter, the tinkling tones of his wife echoing him under the rough guffaws of his brother as he peeled the pillow off his face.  He gently massaged the bridge of his nose that had taken the brunt, face stinging with heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikhail appeared over him, green braids swinging down as he grinned at the sprawled-out Quentin, lying on the ground where the pillow had laid him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still laughing, the big warrior reached down a hand and hauled Quentin from the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that sense of humor!” Mazikeen giggled, holding her stomach as she tried not to fall off the stands they were in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother, the asshole, hadn’t even tried to keep his perch as he laid out in the sands, laughter shaking his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin reluctantly smiled and then started to laugh too as Mikhail mimed the way the pillow had torpedoed through the air, flopping on the ground as if hit by it like Q’d been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though his magic had definitely poked fun at him that day, it had also been the turning point in learning how to channel it.  Weeks had turned into months as Mikhail helped him learn his new magic inside and out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he wouldn't say he was on the same level as the older man in terms of control, he knew he now had a good grasp on the unpredictable magic.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>:End Flashback:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A battle worn hand squeezing at one shoulder brought Quentin out of his memory as Maz guided him into the Arsenal.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least that’s what he and Pen called it.  When Azan had pronounced it the first time, the shrill pitched sound had rung in Q’s ears for a day after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Quentin!” A high voice squeaked, as what sounded like metal rattling from the back room accompanied it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Az,” Q replied, moving away from Maz and leaning against the table in the middle of the room.  There was another rattle and the sound of something being dragged across the floor before it suddenly stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin, having dealt with Azan before, just waited patiently as Mazikeen began circling the room, thoughtfully eyeing the weapons mounted on the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the scuttle of soft pads on the floor before what looked like a young basilisk lizard scurried its way up one of the legs to stand on the table before Q.  Standing on two feet he stood at a modest 3’2”, though much larger than the ones on Earth. His plume flared out briefly as he bobbed eagerly in front of the human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your armor is finished.” He squeaked, nails clicking softly as they curled together.  “I hope you like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Q smiled brightly at the young amphibian in front of him as Azan swayed nervously.  He had never gotten the story of how he’d come to Kore, or from what world; but he definitely recognize a kindred spirit in the way the lizard ducked his head, peering up at him from one side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do the best work in the galaxy, Azan, where else would we go?” Mazikeen said affectionately, crossing over to the table and gently twitching the long tail that hung over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Azan peeped in embarrassment and Q knew if lizards could blush, he would be bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just so.” Scampering back down the table leg, the weapons maker dragged a black bag into the ring of light hanging directly over the table in an otherwise dim room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bending down, Maz picked it up and placed it on the table as Azan pulled himself back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Each piece is made of adamantine,” Azan said, quieter now that they were both in range to hear his lower tones.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen swiftly unpacked the black bag as he continued, “It will absorb moderate amounts of magical energy as well as turn away knives, and some projectiles. Not all weapons however if fired with enough excessive force.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin looked up from watching Mazikeen strap his armor on, the two separate pectoral pieces going on first as the leather holding them in place flowed over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What could only be called a worried look was hovering over the lizard’s face.  “Q,” both he and Maz froze at the rare use of his nickname with the lizard. “I have seen what the weapons on your homeworld can do.  I am not sure your armor would protect you against that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human could only smile sadly as Azan started to pace across the table.  “Az, that’s the least of my worries.” He said softly, moving his arms up so the Herian could attach the stomach obliques to the chest pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amphibian spun, tail whipping violently across the counter but saying nothing as Maz continued to fit his armor to him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each piece was tailor made to fit Quentin, following the grooves and contours of his body.  Chest and core panels were secured together that then overlapped thigh panels as they flowed down in separate sections that then protected the lower legs. A flexible but somewhat rigid spine protector ran from the top of his neck to his tailbone, separate panels attaching and flowing away from it to form the back of the armor. The last to go on were the triceps and forearm guards that stopped just short of his wrist, allowing the hand to have full rotating ability.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done, Az.” Mazikeen said softly, stepping back several paces once she’d buckled the last arm guard into place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And indeed, Azan had outdone himself, she mused, walking a slow circle around the armor clad Quentin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matte black that did not reflect the light cloaked him from neck to toe, panels flexing and shifting without sound as Quentin moved. With dark brown hair that drifted to his shoulders and glowing gold eyes, he cut an intimidating figure she wouldn’t want to meet in a lit street.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gold</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Frowning, she looked back into his face then rolled her eye as Quentin dropped one gold one in a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen reached forward and pinched the only available skin she could reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Quentin laughed, gold eyes fading back to brown as he rubbed at his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your humor needs work, Little Shadow.” The Herian sniffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” A soft voice asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin turned back to the weapons maker, who had clearly spent a lot of time working on armor that could one day save his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering Quentin was smaller than most of the inhabitants on Kore, and the added protections that would need to be weaved into the metal, Az had needed to create it from scratch. A process that had taken all of the entire three weeks they had allotted for preparing to go to Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crouched down so that he could come level with one orange eye that was in view as the amphibian cocked his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it, Azan.”  Quentin solemnly told him.  “I will proudly wear what you have created against the war to come, knowing that it will protect me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lizard looked down for a moment, clearly gathering his emotions together before dropping down to all fours.  Skittering forward, he straightened back up to two feet as he placed one claw softly against Quentin’s left cheekbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mr. Quentin.” Breath caught in Quentin’s chest as he recognized what could only be sorrow crossing Azan’s face as the lizard’s head titled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have lost too many friends.” Patting one claw against his skin, the amphibian then darted away, metal rattling as he disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stricken, Q looked at Mazikeen, but the woman only shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my story to tell, Little Shadow.” She answered softly, gathering the bag the armor had come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would need to test the flexibility of the armor as well as get Quentin used to moving in it, so off to the training yards they would go.  After that they would head home to clean the armor and then pack it along with the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Puntrath</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin glanced up from watching leaves crunch underneath his boots at the rare curse coming from the Herian.  She detested using profanity in almost all situations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following her gaze, Q could only sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally he liked seeing Hades, the god having a wicked humor and sense of the absurd that delighted Quentin whenever he visited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, with the nightmares and their coming departure, having him show up just a few days before they were supposed to depart wasn’t a good omen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Battleaxe,” Hades greeted them with sly amusement dancing in his tone as they climbed the stairs.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen only glowered at the Earth slang term she’d learned the meaning of from Penny.  Battleaxe was the warrior title Mikhail had earned on his homeworld.  With neither of them having an official surname, Hades had picked that up and ran up with.  Q bit his lip and looked at the ceiling as a growl rattled from beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, the god had a sense of the absurd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need a moment alone with Mr. Coldwater if you don’t mind, Mazikeen.” Hades said some moments later, lips still twitching with mischief. The Herian didn’t even deign a reply as she swept through the front door, slamming it behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day, she might actually get pissed off enough to bury a knife in your eye.” Quentin commented, laughing a little as he settled beside the god on the porch swing, wood groaning at the extra weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Hades mused, mouth quirking to one side.  “Or maybe I’ll restore her other eye and see what she does then.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin’s mouth dropped open before bright laughter peeled out. Hades only grinned as the humor danced in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know as well as I that she considers that her defining characteristic.  Take that from her and you’ll never find peace.”  Q choked out, mirth dancing on his face as he leaned back against the wood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still smiling, the god pushed one foot against the floor and set the porch swing into motion.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of finding peace, I had the chance to meet your husband a week ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Quentin could only stare at the god, hazel eyes and handsome features flashing through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades took the silence as permission to continue.  “Your Alice Quinn figured out too quickly what was going on, and was going to rouse the rabble, so to speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The god paused as Quentin turned away, hands clenched over armored thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they know now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked it quietly, absently watching leaves dance as they fell to the ground.  He had never agreed to keeping their family in the dark, only backing down when Penny had started laying out in excruciating detail what the gods would do to them if they knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the god returned softly, watching those same leaves. “And more than you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin took a deep breath as questions ran riot through his mind.  Turning to the god, his single look demanded answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades sighed as he shifted to face his Avatar, a man way too young to face what was coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching out ice cold hands, the god told Quentin Coldwater-Waugh what he had done, letting his family see what had undoubtedly been his weakest moments and the way the universe had shifted because of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a time both god and human just rocked on the porch, Quentin trying to digest that knowledge in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when the suns were beginning to set that Hades, God of the Underworld and Death, finally spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I quite like your husband, almost as much as I like you.” He began, black armor shifting slightly beside him in answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is a generous and giving man, taking every broken bird under his wing and fixing them so they can fly again.”  Quentin closed his eyes and smiled, remembering the times Eliot had fixed him so that he could soar on the wind.  The smile then turned bitter as he remembered that day in the throne room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, El wasn’t interested in fixing his wings anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did well in choosing him.” Hades said slowly, fully aware of the dark thoughts flowing from his Avatar. He cocked his head, studying the human sympathetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In all of the Timelines that came before, do you know in how many you found a way to each other?”  The god asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startled for not the first time tonight, Quentin could only shake his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the 39 Timelines you all suffered through, in 32 of them did you find your way to each other before the end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Q sucked in a breath of shock, staring at the gently smirking god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the tally, isn’t it,” Hades said slyly.  “Soulmates don’t exist, Mr. Coldwater-Waugh. But I wouldn’t bet against </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> odds either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The god waited patiently as Quentin reeled, trying to process this new information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?  Just because it happened in 32 of them before doesn't mean it happens here.”  Q finally answered, tears blurring his view of the trees as he tried to force them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because your brother told me something once, and everything I have seen since has only rung it true.”  Hades said thoughtfully, squinting a little into the fading suns as they set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The god ignored the stare from the man beside him, silently asking for answers the god couldn’t really give him.  Only his husband could do so.  But there was at least a little thing he could do for his Avatar.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know, when I dropped them into that time memory constraint, your husband had to be restrained several times?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin blew out a breath, pushing a foot against the floor to keep the swing in motion as he thought.  It had been three years since he’d last seen Eliot, or at least the physical version of him. He knew how much he’d changed, so he could only imagine how much El had too in the intervening years.  For once, he actually had no idea what drove the taller man anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades shot him another thoughtful look, stopping the motion of the swing with one foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quentin.”  Shocked brown eyes met black.  It was the first time Q could recall that Hades had actually used his given name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first time he had to be restrained was when you flew out of that mirror.  He reacted so violently in trying to get to you I almost pulled them out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Q nibbled his bottom lip hard as he turned and stared unseeing at the trees, turning the information over and over in his head. None of it made any sense, so he finally pushed the information away and buried it to look at later.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An affectionate smile then pulled at his mouth as he turned to look at the god again.  “God of Matchmaking too?”  Quentin teased gently, slumping down as much as he could in the armor so he could rest his temple against the god’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Hades replied somewhat cheerfully, setting the swing back into motion.  “Gods need to have some hobbies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Q snorted, imagining Hades sitting in a rocking chair somewhere knitting socks.  The chuckle that shook the shoulder he was leaning against told him the god had caught that mental image.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door opening drew their attention sometime later as Penny leaned out, eyeing the two with interest as they swung back and forth in the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ever planning on coming in boss?”  The traveler asked, as what smelled like stew floated out to the porch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin blushed as his stomach growled, rolling his eyes at his brother as Penny smirked.  They’d forgotten to get lunch from the market, dammit, it wasn’t his fault Mazikeen had almost driven him into the ground testing his armor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades chuckled as he rose, pulling the human from the swing as he lurched sideways at the unexpected movement.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not.”  The god said, following the taller man into the house and pulling his Avatar behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was a raucous affair that night, conversations flowing from one to another as they devoured their food.  Hades simply leaned back, quietly watching as the others teased each other fondly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You would have loved this, my sweet, the god thought wistfully of his wife as Mazikeen threw back her head and laughed, Quentin razzing her about something that had happened on the training grounds that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the dishes were cleared away and everyone had settled down with drinks that Q caught the serious expression crossing the god’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t just here to check in before we leave, are you?”  Quentin asked with dread, that feeling only deepening as Hades shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you are as ready as you can be. Yesterday, souls from the planet Glypse began swarming the Gates.” A grim look stole over Hades’ face as he remembered the gibbering terror most of them had worn as millions lined the road leading in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Quentin breathed, clutching his mug of tea to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry. But you need to go there first tomorrow.  Find any survivors you can and take them to Earth.” A resolute expression gripped Quentin’s features as he leaned forward at the god’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” His Avatar said fiercely, reaching forward and grabbing his hand. “Billions if not more have already been lost.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades titled his head like a bird before smiling, gripping the hand in his tightly before patting it and letting it go. Turning to Penny, he said, “I can inscribe the location of the largest city on you, allowing you to travel there even though you have never been.  Escort me out, Mr. Adiyodi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny raised his eyebrows in surprise as Hades all but ordered him to follow. Rising, he trailed after the god as he walked to the front door and then out, disappearing quickly into the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to stretch his already long stride to catch up to Hades. It wasn’t until they were well into the trees that the god stopped and faced him.  Light from the three moons was bright enough to see the god’s face clearly as he faced the human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the contract addendums you signed stated you would be free once Quentin Coldwater-Waugh was trained enough to face the coming threat.”   Hades said cryptically, nothing showing on his face as he studied Penny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>FUCK.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny closed his eyes as his hands clenched, immediately seeing the loophole Hades was implying.  Quentin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready, they haven’t had enough time, but the hourglass had clearly run out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Penny said hollowly, loosening his hands as he looked back at the god.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what if I said you could go free?  Right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flabbergasted, he gaped at Hades as the god continued to look like stone, nothing showing on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Penny questioned weakly, having no idea where the god was going with this.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades snapped his fingers and Penny felt his legs lose a bit of their strength as his contract appeared, hovering over the god’s palm and rotating slowly, mentioned addendums and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could go free, Mr. Adiyodi.  Return to your lover on Earth.  Run for the hills to avoid the coming war.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man braced his feet and convinced his legs to not sprint over to the god and snatch his contract, tearing it up before Hades could move.  It wouldn’t work anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the catch?” Penny asked warily, still not seeing where the god was going with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you truly don’t, do you?” Hades said softly, plucking the thoughts from his head with ease as he studied the confused look on the human’s face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snap of his fingers and William “Penny” Adiyodi’s contract burst into blue flames, making the man in question lurch back a step in shock.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glowing gold chains appeared around Penny, bound tightly to his chest and then falling away as they too, began to burn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was but moments before everything was dust, floating away on a cool wave of air.   Hades wiped his dusty hand against his pants and couldn’t help but chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adiyodi looked like he was about one whiskey shot away from going swimming with the sharks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm.  What the fuck just happened?!” He was not shrilling, dammit, and anyone who said otherwise was getting a boot up their ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are free, Mr. Adiyodi.”  Hades replied, more amused than he’d been in centuries as the human’s mouth flapped open like a fish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Free?  Free!  Wait, </span>
  <b>
    <em>FREE?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”  This time Hades didn’t even hold back the laughter as the normally stoic man jumped into the air, fist pumping it before darting for the god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Free?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Penny babbled again, feeling remarkably like his brother as he grasped cold hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Free, Penny.” Hades returned quietly, squeezing the ones in his as dark brown eyes went wild with happiness.  “So, again.  What will you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The man breathed, almost vibrating in place.  “I’m going to run home and tell my little brother.  Then tell Mikhail to knock us both out so we can actually sleep before going to Glypse tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not for the first time in the last few years did Hades regard this particular human warmly.  “And that’s why you are worthy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startled dark eyes shot up to his at the familiar words Hades had once told Quentin so long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worthy of what?” Penny asked in a daze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hades untangled his hands from the human and like the dramatic little shit his wife had so lovingly called him, faded into the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worthy of being Friend to the God of the Underworld, and Family to His Avatar, William Adiyodi.” An amused voice whispered across the grass.  “You will</span>
  <em>
    <span> always</span>
  </em>
  <span> be welcomed in My Realm and celebrated as such.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny heaved for breath as he stared at the place the god had been, the only traces of his presence the blue ash that still dusted the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spinning on one heel, Penny bolted back into the trees toward home, bellowing for his brother as he went.  </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>:Earth, That Same Night:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smoke drifted into the air, gently curling around him as Eliot breathed out. He settled back into one of the reclining lounge chairs he and Kady kept on the penthouse balcony.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been years since he’d smoked, the damage the Monster had done to his body with drugs and alcohol taking its toll for all that it had been just six months.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>It had taken almost a year and a half before El had fully repaired the wounds to his body, and in that time he’d finally gotten clean and sober.  The harm done had been</span> <span>extensive, and the pain and effort of physical therapy had killed any urge to return to his old ways.  He had worked too damn hard to ruin what he’d managed to fix.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Q would be proud, he thought reflectively, heart tugging as he realized he could actually tell him now.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of all days to sit out on the balcony and have a smoke though, tonight was that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow held too many unknowns.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been eight days since Hades had shown them the truth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth that his husband was still alive. That Penny was with him, wherever they were, as his Q fought to get stronger against whatever was coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And six days until the timer that was constantly clicking away in his head reached zero. He could see his husband tomorrow, or the day after that. Or shit, if Hades was being especially cruel, it could actually be six days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering how </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> cruel Hades had proven himself to be recently, he really fucking doubted that last one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the sliding glass door opening and then shutting brought his eyes up to his roommate.  Soft feet padded across the floor before Kady flopped down next to him, wild curls spraying against his chest as she snuggled in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gimme,” she demanded, making grabby hands at the half cig he still had left.  Huffing in amusement, he gave her his first and last cigarette of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed in thanks as she took a puff, smoke curling deep in her lungs before she let it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big day tomorrow,” she said softly, tilting her head so she could look at the skyline of New York City.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety tightened his chest as Eliot tried to take a deep breath.  Luckily, the woman in his arms already knew why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could see them tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel eyes gazed up without seeing as thoughts whirled wildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The planet Glypse had gone dark yesterday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the 7th planet to do so, and rather than risking more Librarians, Eliot and Alice had made an extremely difficult choice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He, Kady and Julia would go through that world’s Portal and try to find any survivors or information on what'd happened.  The risks were beyond deep, and Penny 23 had been relentless in his protests on his wife going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“NO!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> He had raged, pacing from one end of the room to the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliot had to close his eyes as Julia’s bottom lip trembled as her husband fisted his hands in his hair, almost pulling at it crazily as he spun to face her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t make me do this again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Penny 23 had begged, falling to his knees before her and wrapping his arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point Eliot had turned away as Julia dropped to her knees too, hugging her husband tightly to her.  It didn’t help him escape what he heard next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow is never promised. Only today is, and all that I am is yours.” She had whispered raggedly, echoing the vows they’d taken a year ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d pulled away and dug a hand under her shirt, pulling out the wedding present her Penny had given her.  The crystal was small but glowed with a dim inner blue light.  It was a tracking beacon, one that would allow her husband to slide through worlds and dimensions to find her if she was ever taken.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the main reason Eliot had asked her to come, besides her absolute genius with magic.  Should they run into trouble, she could send out a call to Penny to retrieve them.  It was keyed to her only, and making another would take more time and power than they currently had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been the hardest decision Eliot has ever had to make, asking her, excluding the mess he’d made with his own husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Julia had overridden her husband’s protests and made the call to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” A gentle nudge drew him from his memories, and El blinked as a tear slid from his eye and into his hairline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> them tomorrow, El.”  Kady whispered again, tentative anticipation lighting her tone as she snuggled deeper into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and agony wracked his chest at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the last week the group had ransacked the Library, looking through anything they could find for more information on the first Avatar.  There hadn’t been much but enough was found that had raised the hairs on everyone’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had spoken of a darkness that had crossed dimensions, chaos swirling like a tide pool as worlds collided and destroyed themselves on each other.  Trillions had perished within months, many planets still to this day having never recovered and were nothing more than broken wastelands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was very possible that was exactly what they were walking into tomorrow.  Even though Eliot was apprehensive about what tomorrow could bring in that potential hellscape, he also couldn’t deny the extreme longing that gripped him tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group had theorized that since Hades had now let the cat out of the bag, so to speak, the next world to go dark would bring Quentin and Penny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chest shuddered as he clutched Kady close.  The books they had found never revealed the fate of the first Avatar, dancing around it like it was a bad date at Prom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El had read between the lines though. The power it took had likely overwhelmed her, and while she had defeated whatever darkness that had swarmed, it’d been too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and prayed one simple thing to the only god he believed in anymore.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he goes, take me with him.  I could not survive losing him again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft snore distracted him from his dark thoughts.  Glancing down at dark curls scattered across him, Eliot was truly grateful for one thing in this entire mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone he loved would get their own homecoming.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>:Flashback, One Week Ago:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Same Night They Found Out</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light snaked its way into the dark bedroom as Eliot paused, door open halfway into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“El?” Kady’s voice rang with exhaustion as she curled further into the covers.  The group had stayed up the whole night planning around the bonfire, only breaking apart when dawn had lit the horizon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He said quietly, slipping the rest of the way into the room and closing the door.  Blankets rustled as they drew back and he gratefully took the invitation and slid in, Kady moving to rest her head on his chest as she curled into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d thought about waiting until they’d gotten some sleep, but if he was in the same position Kady was in?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep was for the fucking weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid long fingers into curly hair as he tried to find a way to tell her what Hades had told him.  Kady obviously felt the tension in his chest, waking up further to prop a bony chin on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk, Waugh.”  Sleepy green eyes that were growing sharper by the moment stared up at him, and she dug her chin into his chest, causing El to hiss in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, woman.” He muttered, eyeing her darkly as she smirked in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to say this so I’m just going to pull a Quentin and blurt it out, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kady buried a laugh into the side of his chest, shoulders shaking with amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to tell your </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> you said that, Coldwater-Waugh.” </span>
  <span>She teased, but then went utterly still at the serious look that filled his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hades told me he offered another deal to Penny.”  Kady sucked in a breath, despair filling her.  How much could the Underworld take from them?  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was one hundred thousand years not fucking enough?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kady,” a voice soothed in her ear, pulling her back from the brink.  “It’s a good thing.” Eliot added quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can it be a good thing?” She rasped, a single tear escaping her eye that she quickly wiped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Quentin took The Fuck Everyone Deal, Penny would serve out the remainder of his contract guarding Q on the planet they’re hiding on.  Once Quentin comes back, Hades will void the contract.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliot couldn’t help but take in a deep breath that swelled with love for the woman curled into his side. “Sweetie, your man gets to keep his body and </span>
  <em>
    <span>come home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kady froze as the words hit her like a bomb to the heart.  “</span>
  <b>
    <em>What?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” She asked weakly, popping her head up from Eliot’s chest to find the man gazing back at her tenderly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When my boy comes home, so does yours, sweetness.” Her bottom lip wobbled for a second before Kady buried her head into El’s neck, sobbing in relief as he held her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For not the first time that day did Eliot Waugh close his eyes, once again sending thanks winging downward to a god that had turned the tables for them all.  No matter what his alternative motivates might be, Hades was bringing their lost family members </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both he and Kady could have that second chance now, and definitely do better by their lovers this time around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re building a fucking shrine to that god.” She raggedly whispered in his chest, wiping her dripping nose on the Columbia t-shirt he’d long ago stolen from Quentin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kady smirked weakly as he pulled a disgusted face, her long fingers moving gracefully in a tut that would clean it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eliot returned quietly after she was done, pulling her back in.  “We’re building a fucking shrine and sacrificing chickens every day in his honor.  Or goats.  Evil little fuckers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snorted, then started laughing into his chest as the sun rose.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>:Ends Flashback:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running a hand over dark curls as Kady slept peacefully, El kept watch over her as the night passed them by.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure about this?”  Alice asked quietly, tugging at the top of the body armor Eliot was wearing to check the fit.  The armor was one thing El had absolutely insisted on two years ago, not willing to send their Librarians into potential danger just wearing a fucking cloth suit. The memory of his golem getting cut down so easily had still rung too harshly for him not to insist.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”  He grabbed at the pale hands that kept tugging at his chest plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alice,” Eliot said gently, holding both hands in his own.  “You can’t go.  We agreed on this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice ducked her head, blond hair coming down to hide her face.  Pain shot through Eliot’s heart as for a moment blond hair shifted to brown and he watched Q turn and hide from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sniffle brought his attention back to the woman standing before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Vix,” he cooed softly, bringing</span> <span> her in so that her head rested on his chest.  “We’re coming back, sweet girl.” He murmured, hands rubbing down her back as she shuddered.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better.”  Alice sniffed, tears gliding down her face and soaking into his chest plate.  “Or I’ll send Penny after your ass.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them.”  Eliot laughed brightly at the thought, imaging both men scowling darkly as they hauled his sorry ass away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” he muttered, propping his chin on top of her hair.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Movement to his left shifted his attention to Julia and Kady, the former sitting in a chair covered in her own armor and getting her hair braided back to keep it out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny 23 just kneeled in front of her, clutching his wife’s hand with his jaw clenched tight as he watched Kady weave brown strands together firmly.  Black curls that had already been tightly braided hung down to Kady’s mid-back, done by Eliot's own hands that morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands gently tugging on his own shoulder length strands brought him back to the woman cradled against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit,” She said simply, moving around to the back of the chair. El sat and leaned his head back so she could reach the front, Alice gathering the long curls into a half bun that would keep it out of his face.  He gave her a lopsided smile when she was done, squeezing her hand in thanks as she moved away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already dressed for battle, Eliot let his head drop back against the chair and closed tired eyes. There was no telling the horrors they would see today. The atrocities they would have to bear witness to as they searched for survivors. He rubbed one weary hand across closed eyelids and made a firm decision to push those thoughts away and chose instead to bring up happy memories to the front of his mind.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair catching on the stitching of the chair as he shifted decided the direction of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Quentin had always loved his hair long, sleepily combing through the curls as they cuddled together in the bed they used to share. During the day he would ghost a hand over Eliot’s shoulder, fingers tugging teasingly as his hair brushed the tops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with him gone El hadn't changed it, preferring to remember work rough nails scritching gently against his scalp as he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More wonderful memories played out through his mind, a half-smile tilting his lips as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason Q had so loved his curls flickered through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those same gentle hands would turn rough, tugging demandingly on long strands when Eliot would go down on him, dragging his tongue up Quentin’s cock in such a way that it made the smaller man thrash against their bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Q would thread his fingers firmly into El’s hair, trying to pin him in place so he could ride the other man’s face when Eliot would deepthroat him, cockhead firmly in his throat as he swallowed around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when El would throw his bendy husband on his back, shoving legs up to the shoulders and sinking his tongue into his hole as he ate him out? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuddered in past pleasure at the wild sounds that would rip out of Quentin, the smaller man’s hands skittering across his shoulders as he tried desperately not to rip out Eliot’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliot opened his eyes to the disgusted face of Penny 23 as the man stared up in horror from his wife’s feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arching an eyebrow, the taller man couldn't help but drawl in amusement, “Don’t look if you don’t want to see, Adiyodi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia looked up in surprise as her husband surged to his feet, green tinting his face as he visibly tried not to gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a questioning look to El that morphed into mirth at the wicked look on his face, winking at her as he continued to taunt her husband about something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her best friend as he winded the darker man up, clearly distracting him as Kady finished braiding her hair back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering how filthy I know El’s mindscape can get, I feel for you Penny.” Margo said impishly, coming up from behind Eliot as she joined the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliot just turned and smirked at her, humor lighting hazel eyes as he got up and motioned her into the chair.  It was her turn to have her hair braided, though the Sorrow’s that were mounted crisscross on her back were making that a risky proposition for his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parting Margo’s hair into sections, Eliot began to weave long strands together in a tight french braid that would keep her hair from obscuring her vision.  Movement from across the room drew his attention to Penny and Alice as they too began to pull on armor.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had been the concession the group had made when they’d first hashed out the main plan.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing where the danger would move to next, Fen and Josh had returned to Fillory to keep an eye out there, only one rabbit away in case danger came while the others were here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan was for El, Kady, and Julia to sneak in, gathering what intel they could and any survivors that might be there.  And try to get out just as quietly without alerting anyone they were there, which was why it was just three going in first. A group bigger than that would be much easier to spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In case things went tits up or too much time went past, the secondary plan was for Margo, Penny, and Alice to swoop in as the rescue team.  Penny to get them there via his wife’s beacon, Alice to hide them from sight, and Margo to fuck things up with the Sorrows if they were discovered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one liked either plan, Penny arguing that he should take Julia’s place.  The problem with that was Eliot needed Jules to gather said data, something neither he nor Kady were good at. Julia could spot things before others could, pulling information in like a sponge and being able to spit out solutions long before anyone even knew there was a problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They also needed a quick way off the planet if one of them got injured.  One that did not use the world portal, which was another issue entirely that both he and Alice were being very careful to keep from the front of their thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the others had further persisted but the three going in first were the most capable in their group for this.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliot, being a powerful telekinetic, was a heavy hitter in the physical arena when he needed to be. He could wield his magic with barely a thought, silent as he cut a swath across an area. Their enemies had not expected a magician wearing eyeliner and a vest to be so unexpectedly ruthless as he moved. It had come in handy more times than either he or Alice would like to think about during that first year of the takeover.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After becoming the American Head Hedge, Kady had taken the time to train under other talented battle mages across the globe. </span>
  <span>And had honed her discipline to a brutal fine art in the last few years. El knew that she could more than hold her own standing beside him.  And would have no hesitation in cutting down their enemies like wheat in a field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia, while being a genius, didn’t have as much of a physical aptitude and was not the best at using it. It had been the biggest reason Penny had thrown out in his desperation to convince her not to go.  She was, however, one of the better meta-comp magicians that had come out of Brakebills in the last few centuries. Eliot needed her with them to gather what information they could.  Anything that could help Q and the others out when the time came.  Hopefully, she would be able to shed light on what they will see on Glypse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliot frowned to himself as he finished wrapping the rubber band around the end of Margo’s braid as he thought about the lost planet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only one city had shown signs of life, and they’d gotten no warnings or distress calls before losing contact.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which should not have happened.  Both he and Alice had split up the portals and sent messages to every world they had access to as soon as they could, warning them of the coming danger.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unless their communication systems had gone down before they were even aware of the threat.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That bears some thinking about, he noted to himself, reaching down a hand and helping Margo to her feet.  It was only one of the many reasons he was taking the risk of Julia coming with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tapping on his chest plate drew Eliot out of his thoughts, brow clearing as he titled his head to look down at Margo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come back, El</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The petite brunette said the plea quietly, her hand reaching up to run along his jawbone.  “And if you see that boy wonder of yours, bring him back too. Kicking and screaming if you have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snorting, El grabbed her hand, folding it so he could place a kiss to her knuckles.  “He won’t even see me coming as I toss his ass over my shoulder.” He promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time.”  Eliot blew out a breath and then dragged Margo into a hard hug at Alice’s words.  She clung to him fiercely for a moment before gently pushing him in the direction of where Julia and Kady were already waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently, the three followed Alice out of the room and down the hall.   </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hall of Portals was located on the lowest level of the Library, spanning three football fields in length but was only about thirty yards in width. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirrors more than ten feet tall lined the walls, separated by only a few feet of space in between each one.  Little flecks of silver flickered and flashed in the low light as the surfaces swirled slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kady whistled under her breath at the sheer number of worlds represented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice, who’d correctly guessed where her thoughts had led, just shrugged when the brunette glanced at her.  “This is actually only a small amount, the Mirrors along the back-wall lead to different dimensions that contain their own worlds within them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck,” Julia muttered in shock, exchanging disbelieving looks with Kady.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look alive, ladies.”  El commanded, the trio of women falling into step behind him as he strolled down the Hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short way down he stopped in front of a Mirror that was different from the rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia gave him a curious look as he motioned for her to step closer.  Frowning in thought, she studied the Mirror that had the word Ion inscribed on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike the others that were silver with the surface moving slowly, this one was solid black.  Nothing moved, almost like the surface that should have been alive like the others was dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiffening, Julia whirled and looked at Eliot. A grim look had settled on the older man’s face as he waited for her to put the pieces together like he knew she would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t get through anymore, can you?” She took a deep breath to stiffen her spine as he shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once the color condenses, nothing gets through anymore.”  El confirmed. “By then, every life sign that might still exist is gone as well.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bile rushed up Julia’s throat as she dropped her hands to her knees and bent over, taking deep breaths as the horror of the situation settled deep into her gut.  It had been one thing to theoretically know an entire planet, along with all the souls living on it had died, and quite another to face the physical proof of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to know that there were now </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Nausea twisted her stomach hard as she fought not to gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jules, you can still back out.  No one would blame you.” A dainty hand rested at her neck, rubbing as well as it could through the material as Alice tried to comfort her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would blame me,” Julia rasped, wiping at her mouth like she’d actually thrown up. “And like Hell will I let my family go in without me.”    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She straightened up, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath before facing Eliot. Pride shined in his eyes as he gathered her into his arms.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my Jules,” he whispered into her ear, hugging her tight before pulling back and continuing down the Hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell the others about the closed portals?” Julia asked Eliot as she trailed behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliot made a gentle scoff, twisting his head over his shoulder to answer her.  “23 would have thrown you over his shoulder and disappeared into the wilds if we had.  I wouldn’t have blamed him either.” He said wryly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around her chest and looked at the ground, huffing in agreement. “Yeah, he would have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not good.”  Eliot said thoughtfully, once they’d stopped several minutes later, ignoring the disbelieving looks from the women surrounding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black cracks were spidering in from the edges of the Mirror to Glypse’s planet, crackling slightly like lightning was contained within them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice had been trying to track how long it took for a Mirror to go dark but each time varied once she’d caught it.  There was no telling how long they would have until the Mirror went solid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was still enough room though for even Eliot to slide through if he was careful not to brush against the edges of the black lightning.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would need to move quickly, El thought, frowning as lightning crackled again and the lines moved forward an inch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun on one foot and reeled Alice in, wrapping a long arm around her waist as she gripped tightly at his chest armor.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides Penny, she had been the loudest in trying to get in on this mission, arguing her phosphoromancy would be of better use than Julia’s meta-comp.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only one leader could be gone from the Library however, especially now, and Eliot’s skills were an absolute must. It was only in the event of an extreme emergency that they could both not be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once more unto the breach, my sweet.”  Eliot leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, ignoring the terrified look that glimmered in beautiful blue eyes.  “We’ll see you on the flip side, Vix.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping back, he latched onto Kady as she then grabbed Julia, all entering the portal in a solid line.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin took a deep breath and shifted on his feet, nerves and adrenaline making his body jitter like he’d downed ten cups of coffee.  For the thousandth time he glared at Mazikeen as the woman bent over, giving one last check to the bag of holding he’d created for all of their belongings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caught the look and gave him an unimpressed one in return, her good eyebrow arching as he twitched again.  She’d banned him from pacing when he’d accidentally run her over for the second time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin just blew out a breath as she finally nodded to Mikhail, the warrior shrinking the bag and giving it back to her where she clipped it to her belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do not know what we will be walking into.” Mikhail warned grimly, geared for battle as they all were as he grabbed for his wife’s hand. A second later she was reaching out for Quentin next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know is that seven worlds have now perished, untold trillions now lost to the Underworld long before their time.  This will be something that will echo for all the ages to come.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin and Penny groaned as the dark expression cleared, both knowing what was coming next as the traveler reached out for his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will be kicking all the asses that are coming!”  The big warrior said gleefully, before nodding to Penny to travel them to Glypse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be ssoo pissed if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what ends up in the history books,” Quentin said darkly as they disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliot threw himself into the dirt, hurriedly pulling Julia down with him as something exploded over their heads. Kady cursed as she followed, light eyes tracing what could only be called a metallic black space cruiser floating above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something whined as it shot through the sky, exploding on silver shields that surrounded a small section of the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jules,” Eliot said quietly, pulling her to him as what sounded like chittering filled the air.  “It looks like survivors.” He pointed to the dissipating silver dome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia breathed deep as her eyes shot around, taking everything in that she could. What looked like the remains of buildings covered everything in her eyesight, dark smoke blackening the sky above as fires danced in the ruins.  Dark ash covered anything not moving, obscuring any color that she could see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what I imagine Hell looks like.” Julia breathed into Eliot’s ear, trying to be quiet as more chittering filled the air. It almost sounded metallic, harsh like grinding metal would. None of the three could tell whether it was a native speaker or the invading forces lingering in the sky, distant explosions rocking the ground beneath them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quickly found shelter underneath a partially destroyed overhang, Eliot pulling out the device that would help them track life signs. A fond smirk lighted his face as the interface turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alice had blushed a deep red when he’d compared it to a tricorder from Star Trek. She’d then turned the tables on him, saying it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a tricorder and how did he know the terminology for it? It had been easy to turn the question away, saying he was surrounded by nerds so surely something would eventually sink in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead it had been from the many times he and Q would linger out on the daybed near the mosaic at night, star watching and talking about their past lives.  He’d developed an unhealthy fascination with Captain James T. Kirk, something his husband had teased him about for all of the 45 years they’d been married.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing the fond memories away, Eliot calibrated the device, sweeping it in wide arcs to catch anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two red spots appeared on the device’s screen to the northwest and appeared stationary.  Motioning with his hand, El took point while Kady forced Julia into the middle and took the rear.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kady ignored the slight grumbling coming from in front of her as her sea green eyes swept around the area. Julia could be as fucking grumpy as she wanted between the two as they moved forward. She didn’t have the experience or knowledge that her and El had in battle magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For several minutes the three moved silently, gliding around demolished structures as they advanced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after what seemed like an age Eliot knelt, waving to the other two as they surveyed the area in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A huge crater was all that remained of a building, the epicenter going down about sixty feet or so by Kady’s estimates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trap?” Eliot whispered into her ear as Kady hunched down beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indecision warred within her as she eyed the edges of the crater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On one hand, the three of them could easily overtake just two, especially with the element of surprise on them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other they didn’t know the enemy’s capabilities, and if they were able to circumvent the magician’s technology and magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what if it was two injured civilians?  She’d never be able to forgive herself if she left them behind because they were being too cautious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took only a glance at the man beside her to read the same decision in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El took point again as Julia folded in behind him, carefully following in his footsteps as he climbed down into the hole, Kady guarding their back as all three slowly descended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was about halfway down the crater towards the signal that things got a little hairy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” A green haired man said cheerfully, swinging into view upside down and next to where El had just been moving around a large hole in the ruins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The telekinetic barely kept his footing as he jumped back, warily eyeing the huge man playfully swinging back and forth as his hands hung down over the hole.  Thick thigh muscles bulged and flexed where they were flung over a metal girder, somehow keeping the man balanced even upside down.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” El replied slowly, carefully backing up and keeping one hand behind him to track where Jules was standing, the other flaring out as his magic silently gathered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uneasiness ripped through Eliot as the big man’s focus sharped on the hand that was gathering power in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the sound of sliding rocks and relief swept the magician as Kady came to a stop beside him, helping block Julia from view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?” Kady carefully asked, eyebrows shooting up as black boots suddenly appeared, and the green haired man grabbed the person’s ankles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Julia muttered to El, head snaking around his arm to view what had to be the oddest sight yet.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!”  The man replied, popping the p as something that looked like electric sparks shot up from the hole. “We have it covered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three magicians could do nothing but stare in disbelief as the man started humming happily to himself, rocking a bit back and forth as he held someone by their ankles in a dark hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for the black armor the man was wearing, and the fucking huge battleaxe that he could see over one shoulder, El would swear this one had escaped the crazy bin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eliot, it looks like they can handle whatever they're doing.  We should go.”  Kady said as she gestured awkwardly at the upside-down warrior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden scrambling of dirt as whoever the man was holding in the hole scrambled up his body.  Julia hissed in the back of her throat as a black woman appeared, half her face scared as she gripped the man’s leg for balance and stared at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliot shoved Julia back behind him as Kady closed the small distance between their shoulders, both magicians crouching slightly and raising their hands as the man suddenly lost the humor he had been displaying and sharp purple eyes pierced them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the woman hanging from the man and the sudden stillness that had overcome both, Eliot tensed further as he recognized what were clearly two dangerous warriors focused intently on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but did you say his name was Eliot?” El blinked as the woman motioned to him, a low honeyed tone that somehow surprised him coming from her.  With the way she was dressed for war and the hilt of what he could only assume was a damn sword peeking over her shoulder, he’d expected her voice to be harsher.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s it to you?”  Kady growled suspiciously, only growing more apprehensive as the big man smiled and started to nudge his partner in the ribs excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would only be relevant if his last name also happened to be Waugh.”  The woman responded, one lilac eye running up and down his body in interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliot cocked his head, slowly straightening up and letting the magic that he had gathered in his palms die away.  It would not be the first time someone from another world had heard of him, considering he and Alice ran the Nietherland Library.  He could only assume the couple wanted to seek asylum the Library could provide as another blast shook the ground beneath their feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alice Quinn is running the Library in my absence.  You will need to reach out to her for assistance until I can return to Earth.”  He told them, Kady copying his lead and straightening up too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s not where I’ve heard of you, Eliot Coldwater-Waugh.”  She responded, a smirk twisting half ruined lips as his mouth fell open in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the next moment Julia had pushed past a stunned Eliot and bolted forward, Kady cursing as she tried to grab Julia’s arm and failing.  The dark woman climbed off the man and stood near the dip leading into the hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know Quentin.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Julia breathed out, stopping only a few away from the two warriors, heedless of the potential danger she had just placed herself in.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smirk softened into a smile and Julia clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle an excited shriek as the woman nodded.  A strong hand that was starting to tremble grasped her hip, Eliot coming up behind her as Kady moved up to her right side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Mazikeen, and this dolt here is my husband, Mikhail.”  Maz said as she introduced them, gesturing to her husband and just nudged him fondly as he mildly protested the insult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even grunting with effort, Mikhail swung up and grasped the metal girder, using one hand to free his legs and flipped backward to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of three magicians could deny the step back they all took as Mikhail rose to his full height and loomed over them.  If not for the friendly smile he wore it would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>several</span>
  </em>
  <span> steps back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entirely ignored the looks on their faces as he stepped up to Julia, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it.  “You must be the lovely Julia Wicker,” he said warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Adiyodi actually,” Julia half laughed, relaxing as she realized that Quentin must trust this man deeply for the warrior to have heard of both her and Eliot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit.” Mikhail said in delight, dropping her hand and turning to his wife.  “We must make sure we are not in the blast radius when Little Shadow finds out he missed his best friend's wedding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen could only shake her head at her husband in amusement and turned toward the other woman who had been hovering next to Julia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are either Margo or Kady then.”  Maz said, sticking her hand out in greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kady.” The woman confirmed, wincing a little at the strong grip the warrior had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen then turned her attention to the one person she had most wanted to meet for the past three years. Hazel eyes met her good one unflinchingly as the magician returned her stare, both studying each other.  She didn’t suppress the sharp flare of approval she felt as he traced over her face, not showing disgust or revulsion at her scars as he then turned and scanned the rest of her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen was proud of her scars, they showed what she’d had the strength to survive.  It did not, however, negate the irritation she felt sometimes when others flinched away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”  Mikhail hummed, also studying the man his friend had married, even if it had been in another lifetime long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny was right, he is a handsome ass.”  Mazikeen facepalmed, just as Quentin had taught her as Kady snorted at the big man’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds like something my man said.” Kady said dryly, resting a hand on her hip in mock consternation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikhail sobered at the desperation he could hear in the words that came from Eliot.  Hope was painting broad streaks on the human’s face as he stared at the two warriors, hand tightening on Julia’s hip where it still rested.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eliot sagged in relief as the big man nodded, Julia shaking out her hands in an effort to release the tension that had gripped them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We split up an hour ago in an effort to try to find a way through the shield.” Mazikeen informed them, moving back to the hole and the communication relay she had been working on fixing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed the attack had centered here first, destroying any way for the city to call for help.  She could only assume things were similar on other parts of the planet, making her wonder how many soldiers the invaders had to move so quickly.  Glypse wasn’t as heavily populated as some planets but it also hadn’t been small. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikhail took a quick look at the watch Quentin had given him.  It would be another hour before they would need to move toward the rendezvous point that had been agreed upon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long until you’re supposed to meet back up with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikhail couldn’t help but eye the magician as Eliot gracefully moved around Julia and settled almost into his personal space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing Penny had told him was meeting up with the serious man now standing in front of Mikhail, arms crossing over his chest as he unconsciously blocked the smaller woman from view.  With interest he noticed Eliot made no effort to shield Penny’s woman, even as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> note the magician keeping a close eye on her as she moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man his friend had described had sounded somewhat capricious and flippant.  Not in standing his ground or holding to convictions, but in terms of how he showed affection to others. The more the magician had cared about someone, the more he’d pushed them away using humor to deflect attention, Penny'd said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikhail had also gathered over the years talking to his friend that trusting people was something Eliot Waugh had always struggled with.  And the fact he trusted Kady to protect their backs was telling, even as he loomed protectively over both women.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something had definitely changed in the last few years, Mikhail thought, as he told them the rendezvous was not for at least another hour yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, grief can be a strange bedfellow, the </span>
  <span>Carpethion reflected sadly, watching as the man gritted his teeth before nodding at the information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, the big man once more took his place at the metal girder, swinging upside down and grasping his wife’s ankles so she could work below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept a careful eye out as the three magicians settled around them, crouching low to the ground as they shared food supplies back and forth.  This would definitely be something to watch as it unfolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>:Two Hours Later:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was a bust.” Penny sighed, frowning as he hopped over a slab of what looked like concrete, carefully watching to make sure he didn’t catch anything on the exposed metal sticking out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t all be Mazikeen,” Quentin replied with some agreement, doing his own hop over the slab.  They’d managed to find what looked like a communication panel but the face of it had been shattered, and nothing either man had tried to do would get it to turn on.  All they could do was stow it away and hope that Maz would be able to work her own brand of magic on the tablet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Otherwise they had found nothing useful in their search to see if they could contact any of the survivors that were hopefully behind that silver shield.  Quentin gave a wary glance up at the sky, noticing the still hovering spacecraft. They’d heard an odd chittering on and off since they’d gotten here, something that sounded like it could possibly be communication.  There had been no sign of any of the invaders however, except for the odd explosions that still rained down on the shield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny looked down at their GPS device, tilting it like that would help the numbers make sense as they hopefully made their way to the rendezvous point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you know how to work that?”  Quentin asked skeptically, as Penny tilted it further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny closed his eyes and prayed for patience as Q asked that for the fifth time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! You’re such an annoying little brother!” He hissed quietly, scowling at a smirking Quentin as gold sparks snatched the device from Penny’s hands and floated it into his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me.” Q replied confidently, squinting at the readout.  They really should have taken the time to listen closer to Mazikeen when she had taught them how to use it, he thought absently, subtly tilting it to see if it changed the numbers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snuck a glance at his brother to make sure Penny wasn’t watching him do it, and promptly dropped the device to the ground, crouching low and spinning on one heel at the look of shock painting Penny’s face as he stared past him.  He’d barely made the turn before a wall of black slammed into him, lifting him off his feet as strong arms came up and wrapped around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>EL?!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Quentin choked out, immediately recognizing the scent engraved on his soul as it surrounded him, familiar arms clutching him to a rock-hard chest as his own came up to wrap around the man's waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkness obscured his vision as Eliot buried his face in Q’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey baby.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Eliot rasped in his ear, tears sliding down his cheek to soak into the hair beneath him as he took in deep breaths, the smell of his husband filling his nose.  “Long time no see.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A harsh tugging on Eliot’s arm and a familiar voice chanting his name made Quentin pry up the face he’d just buried in Eliot’s chest and look, shock rocketing through him as Julia bounced next to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chanting turned into, “Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!” when she saw him looking at her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it turned into slapping Eliot’s shoulder when the tall man didn’t even twitch, simply tightening his arms around Q as he curled over the smaller man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Goddammit Waugh, let me in or I’ll turn you into a fucking newt!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin laughed wetly as Julia actually stomped her foot, looking remarkably like the six-year-old version of her when she wanted something done her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better let her in, love.” Quentin whispered, unconsciously using the </span>
  <span>endearment</span>
  <span> he’d called Eliot for close to 50 years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El just soaked it in as hope flared brightly in his heart, lifting his arm so Julia could fly in and then closing it back tightly around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quentin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Julia finally let the tears fall as she buried her head in her best friend’s neck, clutching tightly to his waist as he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> have you been, Coldwater?” She gasped wetly, burrowing as deep as she could into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, getting my ass kicked physically and magically for more than two years by a green haired mountain and his wife.”  Quentin answered softly, resting his head on Julia’s as he clutched the two he loved most to him, tears sliding down his face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that Eliot and Julia had found his friends first, considering how close to the meet up point they were.  Or at least he thought so considering he and Penny had trouble reading the GPS device.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deep chortle that came from behind Eliot told him he was correct though as he heard Mazikeen sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quentin felt his lips tilt before he lifted his head from Jules’s and buried it back into El’s chest.  In response Eliot tightened his arms around them, Julia squeaking a little as she was pulled in tight to Eliot’s chest as well.  The tall man just buried his head in Q’s hair, feeling the shattered pieces of his heart and soul start fusing back together as his husband snuggled further into him.   </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoho!  Worth the wait?  Hopefully so!  It'll be a week or two between this one and the next chapter as work is ramping up.  Fear not!  I'm already working on Chapter 4.</p><p>Be safe and kind to each other out there.  It's been a hard year for everyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. There Is Only Today.  Tomorrow Is Never Promised.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The adventure on Planet Hell continues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>::rubs hands gleefully::  This chapter has so much it in I actually cackled into my keyboard writing it sometimes.</p><p>"Normal out loud speaking"<br/>'Mind to mind speaking'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>There Is Only Today.  Tomorrow Is Never Promised.</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It’s too soon, Penny.” Alice stressed to the man currently pacing a hole into the Library floor.</p><p>He just gave her a black look as he continued to finger the matching crystal to his wife’s that hung around his neck, laser focused on the gentle blue light that dimly sparkled out from it.  It would turn red and heat up if Julia called for him.</p><p>So far, it had stayed cool and blue as the time had passed. </p><p>Only one more hour now stood between Penny being able to throw everything to the wind and travel to his wife.  </p><p>“Something is wrong,” he muttered, twirling again on one heel to pace back to the other side of the room.  </p><p>“Or it could be going right.” The blond said firmly, not even flinching as the darker man spun to face her.</p><p>For a moment he honestly considered saying fuck it and leaving them here, traveling to his wife and disappearing with her.    </p><p>“She would never forgive you.” </p><p>Penny closed his eyes tight at Margo’s firm words and gritted his teeth.  She was right, his Jules would never forgive him if he forced her to abandon the only family she had left.  </p><p>And the truth was he would also never forgive <em> himself </em> if he abandoned them too. Over the years this oddball group had become the family he’d never had but always wished for.  </p><p>Penny Adiyodi of Timeline 23 took another deep breath before beginning his pacing again, never taking his attention off the dimly glowing crystal.</p><hr/><p>“Not that I’m not overwhelming happy to see you both, but what the fuck are you doing here?”  </p><p>Quentin’s question was muffled but still came through clearly.   Surprisingly, it wasn’t the two glued to him that answered him.</p><p>“You didn’t really think we wouldn’t hunt your sorry asses down, did you, Coldwater?”  Q popped his head out of Eliot’s chest, much to that man’s consternation, at the unexpectedly familiar voice and looked down in the direction it came from.</p><p>A moment later he buried his head back into El’s chest as laughter shook his small frame.</p><p>Curious, Julia curled her neck around and looked in Kady’s direction.  And promptly smothered her own burst of laughter with one hand at the sight.  </p><p>El simply rolled his eyes as Quentin’s head popped back out, mirth lighting the smaller man’s face.</p><p>“Pen,” Q choked out, “Brother, what are you doing in the dirt?”</p><p>Penny just gazed up at the dark sky, as he wondered the same damn thing.  “Well,” the darker man said slowly, “I figured if I tried to move her, she’d probably break my nose.”</p><p>“Damn straight.” Kady muttered, digging out a small knife that she used to clean underneath her fingernails.  Flicking it open, she carefully ran it under her thumbnail, humming softly.</p><p>Penny brought his head up and stared at the dark haired woman sitting fucking cross legged on his stomach.  He hadn’t dared to move once she’d tackled him into the dirt.</p><p>“You gonna let me up, Kit?”  </p><p>He shrank back at the dark look she gave him.  “Ok.” He sighed, head thumping back into the ground.  Penny closed his eyes in defeat at the renewed muffled laughter from his brother.  Q was never going to let him forget this.</p><p>“I am curious at your reasoning.”  An amused voice asked, and Kady looked up, head tilted all the way back so she could meet sharp purple eyes dancing down at her.</p><p>“Just making sure this asshat,” she motions to the man laid out beneath her, “gets the point.”</p><p>“The point?”</p><p>Kady just arched an eyebrow at the mountain standing over her.  “The point,” she said primly, ignoring the way both Q and Jules were now almost hanging off Eliot as they struggled to control their laughter, “is to make sure Penny knows he’s not going <em> anywhere </em> without me anymore.”</p><p>“I thought I taught you better, Penny.”  The man in question peeked one eye open to look at Mazikeen as she stood near his head.  One lilac eye shimmered with mirth as she knelt, peering at him from upside-down.</p><p>Penny winced as Kady shifted, a boot digging into the gap between his oblique armor and the right upper thigh.</p><p>“She came at me so fast I didn’t even have time to dodge.” He said ruefully, wincing again as the boot dug in further.  “And one thing I’ve learned about Kady Orloff-Diaz is to just go with it. Otherwise, the damage she’ll inflict would impress even you, Maz.”</p><p>The woman perched on his stomach huffed in agreement, moving on to the other thumbnail with her pocket knife.</p><p>Eliot hissed with annoyance as Quentin started to gently wiggle out of his grasp.  Growling, he tightened his hold on a slim hip and dragged him closer. “Don’t think Kady is the only one trying to make a point here, Quentin Coldwater.” </p><p>Startled, Quentin glanced up for the first time and met hazel eyes staring fiercely down at him. The smaller man shivered as he took in features he hadn’t seen in a long time.  </p><p>Little strands of dark curls had come loose from the bun, and framed a handsome face he knew better than his own.  Dark stubble covered a strong jawline that rasped gently across his palm as Q brought it up to cup El’s face.</p><p>Eliot’s eyes softened a fraction as both men drank in the sight of the other.</p><p>He let go of Q’s hip and brought up both hands to frame his husband’s face firmly, bringing both their foreheads together as El breathed him in.</p><p>“Eliot, you’ll have to let me go sometime.”  Quentin whispered, lips so close to each other it would take only a millimeter to brush them together. </p><p>“Oh like <em> Hell </em> I do, Q.” El whispered back furiously, an ache filling his soul that was begging him to close the small distance between them.</p><p>Quentin closed his eyes in resignation as he felt slim arms wrap firmly around his waist from the back, Julia staking her own claim.</p><p>He hated doing this to them but this was neither the time nor place as chittering once more filled his ears.  He was positive none of the others had caught it, his hearing having grown beyond a normal human’s when he’d first shifted into the wolf. </p><p>Unnoticed to the two clinging to him, gold ropes slid up silently from the ground and wrapped around their legs.  It wasn’t until more ropes shot up from the ground and wrapped gently around their wrists that Eliot and Julia noticed, correctly identifying the source as brown eyes turned gold.</p><p>“<em>Don’t you dare, Coldwater! </em>” Julia hissed, fighting the ropes that were lightly forcing her hands to her sides, restricting her ability to cast magic.</p><p>Quentin gave her a look of remorse as he squirmed out of her hold, flicking his eyes to Mikhail for the warrior to look over them while they were bound.  The big man just gave him a look filled with mirth as he moved over to the two.</p><p>Eliot didn’t even bother talking, more focused on using his telekinesis to pull Quentin back to him as the other man turned away.  He growled in frustration as gold sparks formed a shield around the smaller man, keeping the magician from floating Q backwards.</p><p>He’s <em> so </em> going to pay for this, Eliot thought vehemently, now struggling to free himself as Q knelt down in front of a frozen Kady.  </p><p>Golden eyes that danced with hellfire pinned Kady in place as she stared at Q kneeling in front of her.  </p><p>“Enough.” He told her firmly, gold sparks whipping around her like a small tornado that lifted her to her feet.</p><p>She gritted her teeth and jutted out her chin, gathering her courage together as she stared down his imposing figure as he stood up.  </p><p>Q cocked his head at her, gold eyes gentling as he took in the signs of grief that still lined her features. Signs of grief that still lingered in Julia and Eliot’s features, he realized suddenly.  Maybe tying them up <em> hadn’t </em>been such a good idea after all.</p><p>“Hades voided his contract last night, Kady.” Quentin told her softly, sympathy dancing in hellfire eyes.</p><p>She sucked in a breath of shock, then whipped her head to Penny as Mazikeen pulled him from the dirt.</p><p>“Hey babe.” The darker man just said, opening arms that Kady flew into.</p><p>“Truly?”  She choked out, looking over her shoulder to Quentin.</p><p>“As Death’s Avatar, I have the ability to review every contract that the Underworld holds.  William Adiyodi of Timeline 40’s does not exist anymore.”  Quentin confirmed, letting the gold fade away from his eyes as the ropes binding Eliot and Julia fell to the ground and disappeared.</p><p>He then grunted at the impact as Eliot slammed into his back, long arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him in tight.</p><p>“Do that again, Coldwater-Waugh,” Eliot hissed angrily into his ear, “And I’ll tie you to my bed <em> for the next fucking century </em>!”</p><p>Quentin froze for a moment at that shocking threat.</p><p>And then felt the bratty little shit part of his brain speak up before he could stop the words. </p><p>“Doesn’t sound like much of a punishment, El.”</p><p>He mentally slapped himself in the face as the man attached to his back rattled out a sound of fury.  The amused look his brother gave him over Kady’s head certainly didn’t help.</p><p>Quentin gave Penny a pleading look for help as Julia swept round in front of him, fury lining her face. His brother just held his hands up in surrender as the woman waved a finger violently in the air in front of his nose.</p><p>“Don’t you ever do that again, Quentin Makepeace Coldwater.  Or the next time will involve me shoving your balls down your throat.” She threatened darkly, a scowl firmly in place as she wagged her finger in his face again. </p><p>“We don’t have time for this.”  Quentin said in exasperation, now trying to wiggle out of El’s hold again. Wiggling that didn’t even budge the arms wrapped tight around him</p><p>“He is right, we must move.  We have stayed here too long.”  Mikhail warned, squinting up into the sky and ignoring how Q slumped in relief at the support.</p><p>Eliot frowned darkly before reluctantly releasing his husband, quickly snagging a hand as Quentin tried to dance away.  The smaller man sighed and gave up without a fight, slotting their fingers together.</p><p>He smirked at him, gently pulling on Quentin’s hand and reeling him in. Satisfaction rolled through him as Q snuggled into his shoulder automatically, like they hadn’t been parted for more than three years.</p><p>“Little Shadow, where are they coming from?”</p><p>Quentin tilted his head as he focused his hearing outward at Mikhail’s question.  He ignored the whispered hushing Penny did to the other magicians, instead zeroing on the metallic grinding chitters he could only now assume were the invaders.  They’d come across nothing but bodies since they got here.  </p><p>“North.”  He said after a moment.  “North by northwest and closing.”</p><p>Mikhail shared a grim look with his wife.  That was the direction they had just come from.   “Well, my friends.  Looks like the, how do you say it? The gigg is.”  </p><p>Both Penny and Quentin rolled their eyes as the others stared in confusion.</p><p>“It’s jig.”  Quentin told Mikhail dryly.</p><p>“Gigg, jig.”  The big man shrugged unapologetically, “Either way, we need to move.”</p><p>So saying, the group folded in behind Mikhail and Mazikeen as the two warriors started trotting southeast.</p><hr/><p>It was sometime later that they finally stopped, the three magicians who hadn’t been run ragged by Mazikeen for three years collapsing into a heap on the ground, breathing hard.</p><p>Kady and Julia both glared at an unrepentant Penny as the psychic smirked at them, standing over them and not even breathing hard as he pulled a water pouch from his belt.</p><p>Eliot ignored the shenanigans going on next to him as he kept a close eye on Quentin as the smaller man stood talking to Mikhail, broad hands waving at a tall structure to the right of them. </p><p>Or at least what the structure used to be.  Slabs of what looked like concrete jutted out at uneven angles up sixty feet at least, sharp metal spiking and gleaming in what low light there.</p><p>The magician squinted his eyes and then surged to his feet as Q backed up from the huge warrior, eyes flashing back to gold and looking up.</p><p>“You go, I go.” Eliot said firmly, catching one hand as Quentin spun to face him, surprise coloring the other man’s face.</p><p>“Bullshit, Q.”  El narrowed his eyes at the innocent look Quentin was trying to give him. “I’ve known you longer than anyone here has been alive.  <em> Nice try, sweetheart.</em>”</p><p>Shock rocked Quentin’s system as his mouth dropped open at the taller man now glaring at him, one hand holding tightly onto him. </p><p>He wasn’t flabbergasted at Eliot figuring out he’d planned to scale the structure next him, after all he <em> did </em> know him well, but he was damn right stunned the man had made a reference to their time in Fillory past.  Anytime Q had tried to talk about it before, the older man had shut him down so fast his head had spun from the force.</p><p>What the fuck had <em> happened </em> in the last few years?  He wondered wildly, staring up at Eliot.  </p><p>“Ok,” Quentin said slowly, trying to twist his wrist around and break the other man’s hold.  He sighed in annoyance as Eliot simply tightened his hand.  There was a way Mazikeen had taught him to break the hold, but it would also shatter the other man’s wrist if he did it.</p><p>“Love, I need some space for this.” Q said, actual irritation coating his tone as he once again tugged fruitlessly at the hand holding onto his wrist.</p><p>“How do I know you can’t just disappear in a shower of glitter sparks?” El asked suspiciously, heart tugging at hearing his endearment.</p><p>“Glitter sparks?!”  </p><p>El just gave him a look as Quentin sputtered up at him.</p><p>“Well?”  The taller man drawled, slightly shaking the wrist he was latched onto.</p><p>“Would I do that to you?”  Quentin demanded, twisting his hand around and clasping it onto the other man’s wrist.  Eliot simply arched an eyebrow, staring the shorter man down and not even saying a word.</p><p>“Yeah, ok.  Valid question.”  Slumping a little, Quentin looked around in desperate hope that someone would throw him a damn bone.</p><p>He was met with only entertained stares as the rest of them watched.</p><p>Taking pity, Penny shook his head and stepped forward, clapping a hand onto Eliot’s right shoulder.</p><p>“We haven’t mastered that yet.” The darker man said with some mirth, sticking his tongue back at his brother when the shorter man pulled a face at him.</p><p>“He really does need space for this, El.”  Penny tugged slightly on the black armor covering Eliot’s shoulder.</p><p>Eliot shot a covert glance to Penny, studying the other man’s expression. Sympathy flashed in dark brown eyes before Penny nodded in reassurance.</p><p>The magician took a deep breath and released his husband’s wrist.  Trust, Eliot whispered to himself, echoing the years of therapy he’d forced himself through once he’d been freed of the Monster.  You need to trust that he knows what he’s doing.</p><p>Eliot followed the tugging on his shoulder, walking backwards until Penny stopped.</p><p>That refrain took a hard beating as gold eyes lit up and then flashed to bright yellow, golden light and sparks swirling like a hurricane that covered Quentin’s form until he couldn't see the figure of his husband anymore.</p><p>Julia tried to muffle a scream but didn’t cover all of it as the light show suddenly cleared, 900 pounds of solid muscle slamming hard into the dirt beneath a<em> goddamn Hellhound. </em></p><p>Eliot felt like his body was made of stone as hellfire rained down from what were becoming familiar gold eyes, the huge wolf huffing out a breath that stirred the dirt under his paws.</p><p>“Hope you like dogs, El.”  It didn’t even take a moment before he was swinging back an arm, slamming it into a laughing Penny’s stomach as the other man backed away.</p><p>“Q?” He took a staggering step forward, that turned into two as the great white head nodded, until he was standing in front of the wolf. The huge head lowered, now taller than El’s and buried it into the man’s chest.</p><p>“Figures in any form you’d be beautiful.” Eliot said quietly, running hands down snow white fur as Quentin rubbed his left ear against his chest.</p><p>“Badass, Coldwater.” The magician looked to the right as Jules walked up on shaky legs.  Q just yeowed softly, propping his muzzle on El’s shoulder and looking at the smaller woman.</p><p>Her hand trembled for a moment before steadying, sliding up to rub in his ear.  The wolf grunted with pleasure, cocking his head so she could access more of it.</p><p>“You big softy,” She teased, giving one last rub before backing away.</p><p>“Ready?”  Eliot skated fingers down his muzzle before pulling back slightly.</p><p>Quentin huffed in agreement before backing up.  Eliot froze at the sudden mischievous look he saw slide through gold eyes.</p><p>Seconds later his mouth dropped open in surprise as Q turned tail and with a massive leap, scaled more than fifteen feet of the structure in a single bound.</p><p>Oh baby it’s <em> on </em>, he thought fiercely, grinning as he bolted forward and used his magic to chase after his husband.</p><hr/><p>“It’s past time.”  Penny 23 snarled again, almost running Alice over as he paced by her again.</p><p>“It’s your call, Al.”  Margo reminded her, running a hand up her arm in support.</p><p>Alice glanced at the clock on the wall, now five minutes past the agreed upon time.</p><p>“Ok.”  She breathed out, then jolted back a step in surprise as Penny suddenly traveled to her, grabbing her hand and then Margo’s and disappearing.</p><p>With a thump they landed in what looked like Hell. Wild chittering filled the air as all three hunkered low, looking for familiar figures. </p><p>For however great the tracking beacon was, allowing Penny to slide through worlds and dimensions both, it had one big fucking drawback.  </p><p>It could only land them within a half mile radius of it’s twin. </p><p>Which normally wouldn’t be much of a problem.  </p><p>Penny 23 closed his eyes in despair at the wreckage surrounding them, fires dancing and crackling in the remains. There was no telling where his wife was in all of this, or in what condition.  </p><p>Gritting his teeth, dark brown eyes flashed open in determination.  No matter where she was, he would find her.  </p><p>
  <em> He would not fucking accept anything less. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Eliot heaved with laughter and a lack of breath as he collapsed to his knees beside Q, the wolf’s sides heaving great bellows as both settled on the small platform at the very top.  </p><p>A cold nose touched his neck with affection, and he leaned into soft fur as he tried to quiet the giggles surging up. They had played what El could only term “Tag” all the way up the solid structure.  Eliot would playfully tug on the snow white tail that whipped wildly as he managed to make it past Q, the wolf shoving his nose into his neck when the white form would gain traction past him.</p><p>The laughter finally died away as he buried his face into white fur as Quentin folded his huge form down to the ground. Eliot took a moment just for himself as one long arm looped over Q’s neck, following the wolf down and settling next to him.  Amazingly, wolf Quentin smelled just like his human form, and El greedily took in deep breaths as the wolf’s sides evened out.</p><p>It was a soft woof that drew the magician out, wind ruffling white fur as Quentin gazed out in sorrow.  The small platform at the top was barely big enough to hold them both, and had no walls to obscure their vision of the desolation before them.</p><p>Eyes that had just danced with laughter were now grim as Eliot stared at the wreckage that was once the city of Lourie. It was the largest city on Glypse but you couldn’t tell that now as miles of burning rubble surrounded them.</p><p>“They will pay for this.” Eliot promised himself darkly, smiling slightly at the strong push from a white muzzle that rocked his shoulder.  “<em>We’ll </em> make them pay for this.”  He amended, staring straight into gold.</p><p>Agreement danced in hellfire eyes before Quentin turned them back out to the city. </p><p>Remembering what Mikhail had wanted him to check, Q focused his eyes, narrowing in on certain sections of the city. Movement flickered at the edges and he swung his huge head quickly, managing to catch what had caught his attention.  </p><p>Eliot leaned out a bit as he looked over wreckage but couldn’t find anything of significance.  He could only assume Mikhail had sent Quentin up here for a reason but damn if he could find it.</p><p>He stilled a moment later as what he could only term as a polite knock echoed across his mental wards.  Turning his head around, he gazed down at Penny far below.  Eliot frowned as the psychic wasn’t even looking up, instead cradling Kady to his chest as he spoke with Mazikeen.  </p><p>The knock reverberated again, this time with an amused edge.</p><p>Shocked, Eliot’s head whipped around to look at the clearly entertained wolf beside him.</p><p>“Q?” He asked weakly.</p><p>The knock came for a third time, more firm as gold eyes narrowed at him.</p><p>Eliot cautiously opened a hole in his wards, ready to slam it closed if need be.</p><p>‘Finally.’ Quentin said with clear amusement dancing through Eliot’s head.  ‘Thought I was going to have to actually bite you.’</p><p>“Well excuse me for being surprised at this new trick you have, sweetheart.” Eliot replied dazedly, mentally trying to file this new talent under the ‘Husband’ folder in his mind.</p><p>Huffing in mirth, Quentin nudged his head into El’s shoulder.</p><p>“This you too?” El asked in bewilderment, feeling a mind tug at his to follow.</p><p>‘Yes, just follow the Yellow Brick Road.’</p><p>The magician looked in askance at the wolf, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>‘Oh, I see.  Don't trust the big bad wolf, eh?’  Quentin asked slyly, mind tugging just a bit firmer at the magician’s.</p><p>“Screw you, baby.”  El muttered, rolling his eyes and then mentally followed the incessant tugging. </p><p>Darkness swept over his vision briefly, and Eliot dug a hand into soft fur as he went blind. A second later gold sparks shimmered into view as a narrow road beneath his feet, leading forward.</p><p>'Follow the Yellow Brick Road?  Seriously, Q?'  El muttered, then with a sigh walked down the fucking road.</p><p>‘This first time I need to establish the bridge between our minds so that you can see. After that, it’ll only take a second to come across.’  </p><p>The magician shuddered in pleasure as Quentin’s voice wrapped around him from all sides.  The longer he walked down the road, the more he felt the presence of his husband filling him.</p><p>‘See?’ Eliot asked, light brightening at the end of the tunnel.  </p><p>‘See.’ Q replied simply.  </p><p>Not a moment later colors Eliot had never even known existed exploded over his vision.  The magician reeled for a moment as he adjusted, breathing hard as his brain hit overload trying to process what he was seeing.  Quick movement swung his head and he watched as what looked like a mouse stood on kangaroo legs, sniffing at the air before scurrying away at the top of a pile of metal.</p><p>That has to be more than a mile away, he thought dazedly. Before he knew it his head had swung again as the mouse-kangaroo popped up again a couple of feet to the right.</p><p>El closed what he now knew were mental eyes as he realized what was going on.</p><p>‘This is what you can see when you shift?’ He thought with wonder, opening his mental eyes again and taking in what the wolf could see with awe.</p><p>‘Umhm.’ Q hummed absently, head rotating to what he really wanted to show El.  He would have started with that if he hadn’t thought it wouldn’t startle the man enough to fall off their small perch.</p><p>‘Remember the chitters?’  </p><p>‘How can you forget them?’ Eliot asked, shivering at the recall of metal grinding and shrieking together at odd intervals.</p><p>‘Well, I found the source.’ The magician straightened up at the grimness coating Q’s tone, narrowing his mental eyes like that would help as the wolf found what he was looking for.</p><p><em> ‘What the fuck is that? </em>’  The hand the magician had in Quentin’s fur clenched down as what he could only describe as a ball of black metal with spikes rolled between two destroyed buildings.  He sucked in a breath of shock as it suddenly unfolded itself, standing on two spiky legs and throwing back a long neck that didn’t end in anything.  Eliot shuddered as the creature rotated round, clearly searching for something.</p><p>‘Why haven’t we seen them before?  They have to be fifteen feet tall.’ The man whispered into the wolf’s mind, curling further into him as more of the spheres rolled in.</p><p>‘I think we did. Or as much as they allowed us to see.’ Quentin tilted his head in thought, narrowing gold eyes as the orbs began moving their way.  They had a little over two miles between them and the invaders, so they would need to move quickly.</p><p>He carefully disentangled Eliot from his sight, guiding the man back into his own mind.</p><p>“Q, why haven’t we seen them before?” Eliot asked again, out loud this time and blinked his eyesight back into the normal human ranges.  For a moment he mourned being back in his own body, not feeling the sensation of Quentin surrounding him on all sides anymore.</p><p>‘Mikhail taught me how to see magical energy.  It’s his gift.  I was able to bridge that in the wolf to see <em> all </em> energy, magic and life.  We didn’t see them because they’re hiding from us.  But they can’t hide from the wolf.’ Dark satisfaction rolled from Q as he carefully watched as the first one rolled back into a spiky ball, following the others south to them.</p><p>Quentin swung that great head back to Eliot, gold eyes meeting his own as bleakness filled his tone. ‘Maz said they cut off communications before anyone even knew they were here.  It wasn’t until the ships must have attacked that anyone knew anything was wrong.  Imagine it, El. Buildings are falling down around you and in the chaos of trying to find a way to safety, you see people in front of you cut down by <em> nothing </em>as it slices through them.’ </p><p>Eliot’s jaw clenched tight as those thoughts ran through his mind.  The magician could only imagine the heartbreak and terror those poor souls had seen before the end had come for them. Six planets before this one had already perished to that, and Glypse would now join their grim ranks.</p><p>‘We must warn the others and find a way through that shield.’</p><p>The man nodded harshly, already turning his head away to determine a path back down to their group.  It was the sudden freezing of Quentin’s body under his hand that snapped his head back around.</p><p>‘<b><em>FUCK</em> </b>.  Expecting visitors?’ Eliot quickly followed the stern tugging on his mind, once more opening mental eyes to the wolf’s.</p><p>‘Shit,’ he swore, seeing Penny, Margo and Alice quickly duck down almost more than half a mile away from them.  Distance that was closer to the rolling band of killers making their way to them. In all the chaos they had clearly missed the cut off time.</p><p>‘Don’t suppose you remember how to ride a horse, love?’ </p><p>Eliot threw a wild look at the wolf before barking out a laugh, more than 50 years with this man at his side telling him exactly what Q was planning.</p><p>“Oh honey, you know I grew up in the wilds of Indiana.  Knowing how to ride a horse is something I’ll never be able to shake.”  A quick burst of telekinesis later and Eliot was sitting astride Q, even his long legs only hitting elbow length on the massive white wolf.</p><p>Gold ropes lashed around his legs tight, binding him to Quentin as the man leaned forward and grasped the fur in front of him.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to say this,” Eliot said breathlessly as adrenaline surged, trying to suppress hysterical giggles in his throat as huge muscles bunched beneath him.  A golden road shimmered into existence before them, leading down to the ground and to their three unsuspecting friends moving closer to danger.</p><p>‘Don’t even fucking do it, Waugh.’  Quentin warned.</p><p>“Hi Ho Silver Away!”  Eliot shouted with laughter as Quentin launched himself into the air, heavy white paws gripping the gold road beneath him.</p><hr/><p>Alice ducked down further at the chittering that filled her ears.  If she didn’t know any better, she’d say it sounded excited.  </p><p>Fuck this shit, the blonde thought firmly, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out their secondary tri-corder.  This one wasn’t as good as the one she’d managed to complete for El before they’d left, but it would at the very least register a few life signals.</p><p>She frowned at the readings filling her screen. According to it, the only life signs around were the three of them.  She gently thumped the device on the side to see if it would do anything, and then sighed heavily when all it did was make the device blink out.</p><hr/><p>“You were holding out on me!” Eliot accused as muscles bunched and surged, the landscape around them blurring seamlessly together as Quentin ran. </p><p>‘Not even my brother can beat me in Tag anymore.’ Quentin gloated, dodging around a burning building and feeling a fierce satisfaction burn through him as El just leaned into the turn with him, not upsetting his balance.</p><p>‘When we get there, take them and show 23 where the secondary meet off point is that I’ll give you.  Mikhail would have noticed our sudden exit and moved the others.’  </p><p>Eliot snarled in sudden rage at the white ears that were pointed back at him.  “Where you go, <em> I GO </em>.”</p><p>‘You can’t, Eliot.’ Quentin thought firmly, strong muscles lengthening as he launched them over a pile of tangled metal.  ‘I need to draw them off to give everyone time to evacuate.  You’ll only slow me down.’</p><p><b>“NO.” </b> </p><p>It was said so forcefully through his ears and mind Quentin actually cringed at the pressure, a small yip escaping him as strong legs faltered beneath him.</p><p>Regret seeped into the wolf from the magician riding him.  </p><p>“Sorry.  But not sorry.”  </p><p>‘El, you can’t go.’ Quentin thought mournfully.</p><p>“For the end I know I can’t, Hades made that perfectly clear.”  El rasped into the left ear that was tilted back at him.  “But don’t you force me to leave you behind again, Quentin Coldwater.  I won’t survive it a second time.”</p><p>Agony wracked Quentin as he continued to run, thoughts running riot through his mind.  Coming to a decision, the wolf pushed the rest of his plan over to the magician, silently acquiescing to him.</p><p>Eliot could only slump briefly in relief, glad Quentin was keeping him tied to him as they continued galloping toward their friends.</p><hr/><p>“I don’t like this,” Margo hissed to Alice, swinging one Sorrow in her left hand as the other tightly gripped the other Sorrow in the right.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t either.”  The blonde muttered, standing back to back with the brunette as excited chitters filled the air.  Alice cringed at the sound. It almost sounded like nails on a chalkboard, she thought, blue eyes darting back and forth she tried to find what was hunting them.</p><p>Penny 23 crouched in front of them, trying to get a lock on the minds surrounding them.  Unlike the women he wasn’t as worried, knowing he could travel them out before the invaders attacked.</p><p>What <em> did </em> worry him was the way his mind just slid off the creatures surrounding them, not able to catch anything at all as the chitters got louder.</p><p>Alice tried to control her breathing as rocks slid down a pile to their far right, dirt shifting like something was on top of it.  But nothing was fucking <em> there</em>.</p><p>“Ok, I have a crazy idea.  Both of you get down.” Margo shot her a startled look before dropping into the dirt quickly, Penny only a second behind her.  Alice’s fingers were already moving as her friends hit the dirt, chanting under her breath before she threw her hands straight out to her sides, palms facing out as she spun on one heel.</p><p>Neon green paint sprayed out in a high arc from her palms as she twirled, coming full circle twice before stopping.</p><p>A scream tried to crawl up Alice’s throat as a giant <em> thing </em> with shifting limbs tried to shake off the paint, the object shudderingly wildly as it flowed from sharp shape to sharp shape.</p><p>“<em>Oh my fucking god</em>.”  Margo whispered with horror as it managed to shake off some of the paint, but not without splattering a second one coming up behind it.</p><p>In the next second Alice <em> did </em> scream, dropping to her knees and trying to cover her ears as her very soul rolled with terror as a wild sound echoed harshly around them.</p><p>
  <b> <em>“OWOOOOOOOO.”</em> </b>
</p><p>Margo slammed into her and clutched her tight as the other woman tried to bury her shriek of pain in Alice’s shoulder.  The blonde held onto her tightly as Penny 23 tried to cover them both, his breathing coming hard as he frantically looked around.</p><p>It was only how the paint covered others reacted that kept Penny from just getting them the fuck out of there.  Bristles and spikes shot out from them like they were a damn porcupine under the paint, turning swiftly in the direction the howl had come from. </p><p>That, and he’d recognized that sound.</p><p>Penny might be a city boy born and bred but he’d had a brief fascination with wolves in high school.</p><p>And a wolf was an Earth animal.</p><p>“Get ready to move.”  Penny 23 whispered harshly to the two women beneath him.  “That was the sound of the damn calvary coming.”   </p><p>
  <b> <em>“OWOOOOOOOO.”</em> </b>
</p><p>All three magicians shuddered hard as the wolf howled again, souls gibbering in fright as the sensation of hellfire consuming them swept over the group.</p><p>Margo’s hands trembled but she managed to sheath one Sorrow, keeping a tight grip on the other while Alice staggered to her feet, Penny still dropped low as the magician’s waited for what was coming for them.</p><p>There was a second of silence where everything stilled, even the crackling of the ever present flames pausing.</p><p>It was broken as a gold wave slammed through the pile of metal to their left, sending it flying as a great white body flew through it with a small black burr attached to the top.  The black burr dropped off and bolted for them as the wolf snarled and leapt, latching on with razor sharp teeth to the still painted invader and bringing it down.</p><p>The ground shook beneath them as the black burr sharped into a familiar form as he raced for them.</p><p><em> “Eliot.” </em>Alice sobbed with relief as she ran and threw herself into his arms, lanky limbs coming up and wrapping around her fiercely.  He reeled in Margo as she followed a second later as gold light flashed brightly behind him.</p><p>“We don’t have much time. Adiyodi.” Eliot barked, dragging both women over to the frozen man watching the battle go on behind him. Wild brown eyes swung to him when El snarled, “<em>William! </em>”</p><p>Penny 23 sucked in a breath as information flooded his brain in harsh waves, his wife’s beautiful face flashing before him.  </p><p><b> <em>“Quentin?!</em> </b> <b>”</b></p><p>Heart in his throat, El spun on one foot at Margo’s exclamation, the others turning with him.</p><p>The small figure of Quentin Coldwater danced gracefully among the two painted giants, ducking a blow none of the four magicians could see from what had to be a third.  Gold swords shot up from the ground and slammed into it, black icor spilling down the blades as metal screamed.  </p><p>Yellow bright eyes flashed as he spun low on one heel, large gold knives flying out of his hands and buried themselves in the two others.  Screeching so high it hurt their eardrums flared out around them as the knives hit home, spraying out black blood as the giants reeled back.</p><p>Quentin swung one broad hand out and ropes shot up from the ground, wrapping around the three creatures and the humans staggered as the ground rolled beneath them as Q brought them down hard into the dirt.</p><p>Metal coated in their blood shifted fiercely as it ripped away at the glowing ropes, more shooting out from the ground as Quentin struggled to keep them pinned.</p><p>“We don’t have time. <em> GO! </em>” </p><p>Penny 23 staggered back as El turned around and shoved him, forcing both women into his arms.</p><p>Alice screamed out a wordless denial as she reached for Eliot and Quentin both as the world blurred around her.</p><hr/><p>Eliot bolted for the fighting form of his husband.</p><p>“DOWN!” He roared as hands came up and were already moving, the red light of battle magic glowing from elegant fingers.</p><p>Q dropped into the dirt and released the ropes as the last popper came, launching the three invaders the magician could see high into the air, metal shrieking defiance as they flew back out of sight.</p><p>Gold light was already wrapping around Quentin as he surged to his feet, heavy paws gripping the ground as Eliot launched himself into the air.</p><p>As soon as he felt Eliot hit his back Quentin was moving, ropes once again sliding around long legs to hold El to him as he ran.</p><hr/><p>“We have to go back!  <em> Take me back! </em>” Alice raged at Penny 23 as the man shook his head in disagreement.  Sympathy was lighting his eyes though as he stared at the panic stricken woman.</p><p>“No,” Penny turned softly.  He stole a glance at Margo who was rotating a Sorrow back and forth as she stared hard at the ground.</p><p>“Alice.”  The blond breathed in deep before looking at the other woman.  Tears were burning in dark brown eyes.</p><p>“Trust him.”  The other woman said simply, swallowing hard as she sheathed Sorrow back along with its sister.</p><p>“Trust?  Trust?!”  Alice breathed harshly, tears spilling from her eyes.  “The last time I trusted Quentin Coldwater to know what he was doing was the day I watched him <em> die</em>, Margo!”</p><p>A grief stricken half smile pulled at the brunette's lips as she shook her head.</p><p>“Trust <em> Eliot</em>.”  Margo stressed, pulling one limp hand into hers and squeezing gently.  “Trust that he will fucking move mountains and storm the very Gates of Hell itself if he has too, to keep safe the one he loves the most.”</p><p>Alice’s chin wobbled as she turned her face away, remembering those dark last months before their family had finally managed to pull both El and Jules back from the brink.</p><p>“I’m not just worried about Quentin.”  The blonde uttered, letting her head thunk down onto Margo’s shoulder as she felt Penny 23 curl behind them both.</p><p>“Then trust <em> Quentin</em>.”  Penny rumbled, enclosing both women as they took shelter beneath a pile of rubble. “He’s more than proven he’ll go to any lengths to protect Eliot.”  Here he paused, a smirk lighting his face. “Dude also looked pretty badass as he took those creatures to task.”</p><p>Both women laughed wetly.</p><p>“True.” Alice admitted, sinking back into Penny as they waited for their friends to catch up to them.</p><hr/><p>“Ssshhh.”  Penny 40 hushed Kady, the woman’s mouth snapping closed in an instant as wild howling filled the air.</p><p>The entire group paused as Kady and Julia watched the others in confusion, the two women shuddering slightly as distant howls rose and fell.  It was only when they stopped did Mikhail turn to Penny, uncharacteristic seriousness lining his face.</p><p>“Well?”  The big man prompted.</p><p>“Both he and El are falling back to the third position.”  Confusion pulled the other man’s face tight. “He said something about family and the second?”  The darker man shook his head.  “He’s too far away to make that part clear.”</p><p>Julia sucked in a breath, horror filling her as the pieces snapped together.  “You can tell what Q was saying?!”  She asked in a frantic tone, scrabbling against armor that covered her left wrist.</p><p>“Yes,”  Penny 40 said slowly, eyeing her in concern as she finally pulled it back enough to look at the watch on her wrist.  “Quentin and I have a permanent mind bond when he shifts, but it can only stretch so far. We’ve somewhat figured out a language the wolf can speak that corresponds with what his mind says. It can be hit or miss depending on distance.”  He admitted.</p><p>“We missed the cut off time.” Julia breathed in panic. Her eyes shot up to Mikhail's as Kady cursed behind her. “We had a six hour window of time before the others would follow to retrieve us if we didn’t come back.”</p><p>The warrior tilted his head in interest as the small woman dug out a crystal beneath her chest armor, glowing softly from the depths.  With his gift he could see how strong blue lines streaked out from it, covering a good distance around them in a full sphere.</p><p>“This leads my husband to within a half mile of me.”</p><p>Deep purple eyes met hers as both came to a conclusion at the same time.</p><p>“That’s what they saw.”  Mikhail said grimly, quickly conveying to the others what must have happened.</p><p>“We fall back to the second, and if your friends are not there, then we fall back to the third.”  The warrior commanded.</p><hr/><p>Great white sides bellowed as Quentin galloped, Eliot moving with him seamlessly as they tried to put distance between them and the invaders.  Gold briefly lit up in front of them, Quentin traveling up and down the roads he conjured in an effort to put more distance between them and the creatures quickly.</p><p>Chitters cried and shrieked as they followed them as they ran, thankfully falling distant the more they raced on.</p><p>‘You know, when I thought I’d finally see you again, somehow invaders from outer space didn’t factor into it.’</p><p>Eliot leaned forward and buried laughter into white fur at Quentin’s words.  ‘Could be worse.  Could have been Killer Klowns from Outer Space.’</p><p>He grinned fiercely, loving the sound of Quentin’s laughter lighting the dark pathway between their two minds. </p><p>‘Remember when we spent an afternoon having an argument about whether the original Pennywise was more terrifying or the remake?’</p><p>Quentin felt his legs falter briefly at Eliot’s question, bittersweet memories flooding his mind.</p><p>‘Yes. Though it was a <em> debate </em> El, not an argument.’  The wolf rebutted.</p><p>Eliot snorted into white fur as another gold road appeared before them, strong claws gripping it tightly as they flowed over a downed building.</p><p>‘It was an argument, Q.’ He said dryly.  ‘The purple tile you threw at me said that.’</p><p>‘Bill Skarsgård was much better than Tim Curry.’ Q returned stubbornly, before mirth at the memory of what happened <em> after </em> streaked through his mind. </p><p>‘Pretty sure Arielle won that one though.’</p><p>Eliot had to muffle his laughter again at his husband’s words.  Unknown to the two men having a fight about which killer clown had been scarier, with examples no less, their three year son had been playing behind the daybed the entire time as they worked the Mosaic.  </p><p>It had only taken a few nights of Teddy waking up sobbing about being eaten for his mother to put it together.  And the absolute fury of a dressing down that she’d given two cringing men had definitely been one for the books.</p><p>‘The second one came out while you were gone.’  Gone, as if he’d just been on vacation, El reflected somewhat bitterly to himself.</p><p>‘It’s good?’</p><p>‘Yeah, baby.  It’s good. We’ll watch it when we get home.  It’ll be a date.’ El said quietly, remembering watching the movie with Jules and telling her about that argument in the opening credits.</p><p>Indecision warred in Quentin’s heart as his legs kept running beneath him.  He didn’t want to hope, and only be heartbroken again if Eliot shot him down.  But he couldn’t deny the small corner of his heart that kept growing every time El called him baby.  Or when he’d categorically refused to be left behind.  That didn’t seem like a man who only saw him as a friend, even a best one.</p><p>
  <em> “The first time he had to be restrained was when you flew out of that mirror.  He reacted so violently in trying to get to you I almost pulled them out.” </em>
</p><p>Hades’s words echoed in his ears, making that small place grow larger.</p><p><em> “Quite the tally, isn’t it.  Soulmates don’t exist, Mr. Coldwater-Waugh. But I wouldn’t bet against </em> those <em> odds either.” </em></p><p>Gold eyes closed briefly before flaring back open as he pushed everything down as he ran.  There would be time enough later for reflection. </p><hr/><p>Penny 23 stilled at the distant shifting of rubble, the two women also freezing beside him.  He briefly sent Alice a silent word of thanks as the air wavered slightly, still showing they were hidden by her light bending ability.  </p><p>“Did that sound like English?”  Margo hissed as quietly as she could.</p><p>Alice tilted her head and eyed the direction the noise had come from.  And felt her eyebrows go high as a green haired man’s head briefly popped into view, quickly looking around before dropping back down.</p><p>A few moments later that same head swung into view a few yards to their right, swiveling around.  Alice stiffened as the man focused in their direction and looked right at her.</p><p>“Shit!” She drew back and lifted her hands, ready to cast as Margo unsheathed a Sorrow and Penny readied himself to grab them.</p><p>Margo and Alice both slumped in relief a second later as Penny disappeared when his wife’s head popped up next to the man’s.</p><p>Julia felt her lips tremble briefly before she launched herself into Penny’s arms as he traveled to her. “Promise me you’ll never do that again.”  He begged her quietly as he dropped his head into the crook of her neck.</p><p>She just clutched him to her as the others joined them, knowing as well as he that she couldn’t make that promise. </p><p>“I am Mikhail, and this is my wife Mazikeen.  You must tell me everything you know.”</p><p>Alice warily eyed the tall man in front of her as he introduced himself, giving a short stare at the woman standing next to him.</p><p>Feeling a hand thump onto her shoulder, she turned her attention to the familiar man standing behind her wearing armor she didn't recognize.  “40?” She questioned, breathing out in relief when he grinned at her.</p><p>“In the flesh,” he confirmed, wincing slightly and laughing when Kady poked him in the neck at the awful joke.</p><p>“You can trust him.  They’re family.” Penny 40 said, sliding an arm around Kady’s shoulders.</p><p>“Family?” Alice checked, still uncertain at the grim looking warriors in front of her.  She looked up as Penny 40 grabbed her right hand, giving it a firm squeeze.</p><p>“Family, Alice.”  He confirmed.</p><p>Haltingly, she told them all she knew, both Margo and Penny 23 adding their two cents in at what they’d seen.</p><p>The green haired warrior only hummed thoughtfully, tugging at his lips as they finished.   </p><p>“Thoughts?”  Mikhail asked, looking at Penny 40 from the side of his eyes.</p><p>“The fastest we’ve ever clocked him was at 45 miles per hour, but with a man as tall and heavy as El riding him?  Could be as little as 30.”  Penny 40 said, squinting up in thought.</p><p>For a moment Alice felt her brain go numb, the shocked intake of breath from Margo next to her telling her she hadn't been the only one taken aback as they pierced it together.</p><p>“Q was the wolf?”  She asked, feeling her legs give a little as she remembered the feeling of hellfire burning her as the wolf howled.  </p><p>Penny 40 scoffed at her in amusement.  “Do you really think a wolf the size of my brother could just disappear without a trace right in front of you?”</p><p>“Well a lot was going on Penny!” Alice defended, bending down to take deep breaths.</p><p>Penny 40 cocked his head at her as the amusement faded and sympathy replaced it. None of their family had seen or experienced what he and Quentin had in the last three years, and he needed to remember that.</p><p>Though they clearly had their own stories to tell, Penny reflected, focusing on the familiar emblem of the Neitherlands Library that was etched on the top left of their armors.   </p><p>“Enough,” Mikhail commanded, purple eyes sweeping the area. “Little Shadow can see the invaders but we cannot. We must move to the last position we had decided on and pray our family is there.”</p><p>So saying, Mazikeen chivied the group into a narrow arrow formation as Mikhail led them east.</p><p>Penny trotted up from half way and fell into step with Mikhail as Maz covered his abandoned position.</p><p>“You can’t see them?”  Mikhail shook his head at Penny.</p><p>“No, I cannot.  I do not know if it’s because Quentin can see actual life energy or if it’s an ability of the Avatar’s.”  A dark expression crossed the big man’s face.  </p><p>“Either way, we have to keep watch carefully.” Purple eyes checked the position of Glypse’s one sun as it lowered to the horizon slowly.  Luckily, the daytime cycle here was more than it was on Earth’s or Kore’s, one day equaling 30 hours roughly. It would give them some daylight time but not enough considering how long they had already been here. </p><p>“They won’t make it before dark.”  </p><p>“No, they won’t.” Mikhail confirmed darkly.  “Quentin would have gone west like Mazikeen had taught him, then doubled back to go east to the third point.  There is not enough daylight for them to make it today.  We will all be spending the night out here.”</p><hr/><p>Quentin’s legs shook as he ducked under a tall overhang and into a cave, Eliot sliding off to collapse onto the ground next to him as the wolf’s legs folded.  Gold light swirled before the human form of Quentin sprawled out next to him, lungs bellowing.</p><p>“Hey, hey.”  Q felt his upper half being hauled into a firm lap, long fingers running soothingly down his sides as he struggled to control his breathing.</p><p>“My hero,” a deep voice cooed at him, and chocolate eyes opened to glare at hazel ones.</p><p>“Not. Funny.”  He gritted out, head and shoulders in El’s lap.</p><p>“It wasn’t meant to be funny, sweetheart.”  Eliot returned quietly, leaning back on the stone wall behind him and sliding a hand into hair that had come loose from the bun Quentin had shoved it into.  He slid elegant fingers through long hair as Q’s breathing finally started to settle.</p><p>“How far away are we from the third point?”  El asked quietly, smiling slightly as Quentin rolled and buried his face as much as he could into the taller man’s stomach.</p><p>“We went west coming out of the gate, and have only started east.  It’s on the other side of the silver dome.”  Came the muffled response.  </p><p>The <em> sleepy </em> muffled response.</p><p>“Hey, no Q. You need to eat before you sleep.  Please tell me that fucking scary woman stuffed you full of supplies before you came.”  </p><p>Quentin chuckled drowsily at that apt description of Mazikeen as hands started patting down his body in search of supplies.</p><p>“At least buy me dinner first.” He complained tiredly, rolling over and reaching down to his belt to grab his own bag of holding Maz had stuffed into his hands before they had separated the first time.</p><p>Q stilled as the body beneath his went quiet, turning his attention upward. He gulped harshly as hazel eyes went hot.</p><p>“Oh, dinner will be had, Quentin Coldwater.” The older man growled, curling over the smaller man in his lap. “And then I won’t let you out of my bed <em> for days</em>.” He promised darkly, smirking at the deer in the headlights expression Quentin was giving him.</p><p>“Right,” Q squeaked, heat flashing through him and wiggled out of grasping hands as he sat up and scooted away.</p><p>He quickly released the charm keeping the bag small and promptly stuck his head in it to hide from the predatory look El was still giving him.</p><p><em> What the fuck? </em>Quentin mouthed to himself, gold lighting his fingertips as he started to rummage for the protein snacks he knew Mazikeen had packed for him.</p><p>It had taken <em> days </em> after that first kiss at the Mosaic to convince Eliot he had actually meant to kiss him and wasn’t that drunk.  <em> Weeks </em> after that to assure him that no, El wasn’t just convenient.  </p><p>And then had come the big breakup when Eliot had convinced himself Q was just having a bit of a bisexual fling. Quentin had finally given up at that point and had fallen in love with Arielle some months later.  It had taken them three years and her death for them to finally find a way back to each other. </p><p>It’s always been Quentin chasing Eliot though, never the other way around.  And he had no fucking clue what to do with an Eliot clearly on the hunt.  Especially one that had given him a very firm <em> no </em> when he’d asked him to do it all again that day.</p><p>Q stilled and took a deep breath, finally locating the food box and cautiously looked over the top of the bag. He breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of El digging into a leg pocket and pulling out granola bars and water.</p><p>He pulled himself out of his hiding spot and brought the box into his lap, magically enlarging it.  It was quiet for a while as both men ate their fill, though Quentin just shrugged as Eliot raised an eyebrow at the amount of food he was consuming.</p><p>“If I don’t replace the calories the magic burns through then I can lose control when my body gets weak.”  Quentin said quietly, stuffing another piece of something that tasted like ham in his mouth.</p><p>“How powerful are you?”  </p><p>The shorter man stilled before slowly starting to chew again.  </p><p>“We don’t know.  I haven’t reached the end of the reservoir yet.”</p><p>Eliot sucked in a breath, jaw clenching tight at the implications. For however much he and their family had suffered in the last three years, thinking their Q had died that day, Hades had clearly made the right choice in hiding him.  </p><p>Quentin stuffed the last piece of meat in his mouth and closed the box, securing it back into the bag of holding and shrinking it.  He finished chewing as he snapped the bag back onto his belt.</p><p>“Hey!” Quentin flailed, arms pinwheeling as he was magically pulled across the distance between him and El, hitting the taller man’s chest with a thump as lanky arms wrapped around him.</p><p>“You’re going to be like this for a while, aren’t you?”  He sighed in resignation against the taller man’s face, feeling straps loosen under his chest armor as Eliot’s magic winded over him.</p><p>“Try for the rest of our lives, sweetheart.”  Came the amused response in his ear.</p><p>“Don’t take it off,” Quentin grumbled, settling further into El’s lap as he was manhandled.  “Great at flexibility, an absolute bitch to get on and off quickly.”</p><p>“Dully noted.” He shivered at the hot response that was breathed in his ear, shoving his face into Eliot’s neck as the taller man settled against the wall. Strong arms came up and wrapped around him as he snuggled further in, brown eyes closing as he faded quickly into sleep.</p><hr/><p>“We need to make camp soon.”  Mazikeen said quietly, head swiveling just like Mikhail’s as both warriors lead the group east.</p><p>“Little Shadow would have settled down somewhere,” Mikhail agreed, giving one last glance at the setting sun.  Soon it would be too dark to navigate the ruins. </p><p>Quick footsteps behind the two revealed their friend as Penny trotted up to them. </p><p>“We’re stopping?” </p><p>“We have no choice.” Maz said, now on the lookout for shelter that could hide all of them. </p><p>“Were you able to convince them?”  Penny 40 blew out a breath, a rueful expression crossing his face at Mikhail’s question.</p><p>“Julia told me to fuck off and suck dick.  Kady threatened to cut out and eat my liver.”  An impressed look filtered across Mazikeen’s face as Penny relayed the threats. “Alice told me you’d have to drag her cold, dead corpse off this world without El and Q.  And I won’t even<em> tell you </em>what Margo said because I value my balls.  The only one who didn’t threaten me was my twin!”</p><p>Mikhail couldn’t help but breathe out a laugh. He’d asked their friend to convince the others to return home and come back tomorrow.  </p><p>But apparently, Little Shadow had such a fierce family that they refused to be left behind.</p><p>“Well then,” his wife said with amusement. “Good thing I packed for us.”</p><p>Penny could only nod fervently in agreement.  The warrior had packed enough for even <em> Quentin </em>to eat solid for a week. That and the tents would come in handy. </p><p>Plus, he was absolutely looking forward to the sleeping bag he knew was stuffed in his own bag of holding.  </p><p>He couldn’t help a brief smirk as he remembered the odd look his brother had given him when he’d stuffed it in. Who’s better prepared now, little bother?  He thought wickedly.</p><p>Nights on Glypse got cold, dropping into freezing ranges rather quickly once the sun had set.</p><p>Penny cackled to himself as he remembered his brother teasing him about the sleeping bag that had heating charms woven into it.  Now, Quentin would have to huddle close to Eliot since he hadn’t bothered packing one. </p><p>“You have that look in your eye.”  </p><p>He whirled on one foot and dragged Kady in, the intrigued look on her face demanding answers.  Bending down, he whispered his thoughts in her ear, quickly bringing up one hand to muffle her laughter.</p><p>“El is going to <em> love </em> that.” She wheezed quietly behind his hand.</p><p>The darker man tilted his head in thought at her.  </p><p>“Is he?” Penny questioned quietly.</p><p>A somber look crossed his lover’s face as green eyes met his.  “A lot has changed in three years, Pen.  Us included.”</p><p>“You’ll tell me tonight?”  Unquestioned is that she would join him in his bedroll.  Three years gone and the threat of thousands that had once stood between them had swept away that insecurity in both of them.</p><p>She only hummed in agreement as she rested her head against his chest as they followed Mikhail.</p><hr/><p>Quentin woke shivering, darkness sweeping over everything he could see.  Only the still burning fires gave some light for him to see without needing to shift his eyes into wolf vision.</p><p>A soft snore rattled in his ear, and Quentin didn’t even bother suppressing the flare of affection.  Eliot would swear up and down to his dying breath that he didn’t snore, but Q had 50 years of experience that said otherwise.</p><p>Trying not to wake the sleeping man behind him, Quentin twitched his fingers and a dim gold light slid up from the ground and met the top of the entrance to the small cave they'd found.   </p><p>It shifted to mimic the surrounding stone but still allowed them to see out, and slim fingers twitched again as he wove a heating charm through the air so they didn’t freeze.</p><p>Q sighed in relief as warm air immediately swept over him, relaxing back into the chest behind him.</p><p>“That’s a nifty trick.” Rubbled a voice in his ear, long arms tightening around him.  “My favorite besides the wolf.”</p><p>“I was trying not to wake you.”  Quentin whispered guilty, snuggling further back into the man behind him as he lodged a cold nose in the strong jawline above him.  </p><p>Eliot just hummed as he pulled Q in as tight as he could, long legs on either side of the man curled in his lap.  He buried his nose in Quentin's hair, mind starting to hum as he cuddled the smaller man as much as their armor would allow.</p><p>El breathed deep as he gathered the courage and strength he’d painstaking built up for three years.  The setting wasn’t ideal but like fuck if he wasn’t going to take full advantage of this.  </p><p>After all, tomorrow was never promised, only today was.  He’d learned that the hard way.</p><p>Quentin blinked sleepily at the illusion he’d casted at the entrance, leaning back into the strong chest behind him and thoughts running sluggishly.  It was the whispered question that swept past his right ear that woke him fully.</p><p>“I had to face my worst fear to break free from the Monster that day in the park.  Do you know what it was?”</p><p>Quentin frowned, eyebrows pulling down at the unexpected question. He ended up shaking his head, having no idea where the older man was going with this.</p><p>“I had to watch as I lied to you, telling you that wasn’t me and that definitely wasn’t you. <em> Knowing </em> that I was breaking the heart of the love of my fucking life, because I was too damn scared.  And when I’m scared, I run.”</p><p>Quentin clenched down on the sides of his thigh armor with his hands, feeling tears soak into the neck of his under armor from the man behind him.  The wall illusion blurred as his own tears gathered as Eliot inhaled raggedly behind him.</p><p>“I promised memory you that if I ever got out of there, I’d be braver. Because I’d learned it from you.”</p><p>Tears spilled over onto Quentin's cheeks as Eliot’s chest heaved behind him.</p><p>“I’ve missed you, so fucking much.  I have missed you <b> <em>every day</em> </b> since you’ve been gone, thinking I would have to wait more years than I could bear to count until I could see you again.  Sometimes it was so bad I struggled not to join you in the Fields, only Jules and Vix keeping me tethered here.” </p><p>He slammed his eyes shut, chest clenching tight at the heartbreak and pain he could hear in Eliot’s voice.</p><p>“I was so afraid I’d fuck it up.  I would’ve rather had the memories of our time on the Mosaic to get me by then actually take the chance with you in this one.”  </p><p>Quentin leaned back as the arms around him tightened, Eliot’s head landing with a thump on his shoulder.</p><p>“I never imagined that I would wake up, and you wouldn’t be there waiting for me.”</p><p>The shorter man resisted the faint tugging he could feel on his mind for a moment and then voluntarily fell.</p><p>Quentin sucked in a breath as he landed in Eliot’s memory as the other man raged, bucking hard against the hands holding him down because he fucking <em> knew </em> if he could get up he’d be able to find Quentin.  </p><p>They were fucking <b> <em>lying</em> </b> when they said he was dead.</p><p>Quentin watched in agony as he’d violently hissed out threats to Lipson as she’d approached with a syringe, feeling the <em> sharpburningpriecing </em> pain in his side as stitches tore.  </p><p>Telekinesis had surged in the air for a brief moment before Lipson jumped forward and jammed the needle in his arm.</p><p>Darkness had swept over him as the drugs took hold, and days passed while they’d kept him under so that he could heal.</p><p>He’d finally come to, seeing Julia clutching his hand next to him, eyes bloodshot and how she’d fucking broken telling him Quentin actually <em> was </em> dead.</p><p>And then that horrible year that had followed, trying every spell they could beg, borrow or steal in the hopes that it would bring him back to them.  </p><p>How much it had torn their family into pieces after his ‘death’, scattering them to the winds after they’d pulled El and Jules back from the edge. </p><p>Quentin surfaced with a gasp, bending over as much as he could and covering his face as he struggled not to sob.</p><p>“It was so hard living with myself, knowing you had gone to your death thinking I didn’t love you.”</p><p>He laughed wetly, swiping at his cheeks and then turned in El’s arms, moving to straddle the older man’s lap and brought their foreheads together.</p><p>Red rimmed hazel eyes met his as Q brought a hand up to cradle Eliot’s jaw, lips brushing together.</p><p>“I’m going to tell you what I told my brother when he asked about it.” Quentin whispered, tilting his head so he could press a kiss into the soft lips beneath his. </p><p><em> “Yeah, he was a lying bastard who lied that day.”  </em>Q raised an eyebrow at the surprised look on El’s face.</p><p>
  <em> “Do you really think you can spend 45 years married to someone and NOT be able to tell when they’re lying out of their ass?!” </em>
</p><p>Here he smirked weakly, once again echoing the words he’d told Penny three years ago.</p><p>Eliot starred, then snorted out a laugh before bringing up both hands to frame his face, tilting his head and returning the kiss.</p><p>Quentin <em> melted</em>, opening his mouth and letting El’s tongue sweep in, shivering as the other man claimed him.</p><p>Eliot pulled back a moment later, breathing heavily as he restrained the urge to throw Quentin into the dirt and <em> wreck </em> him. </p><p>As much as he wanted that, Q deserved to hear it all.</p><p>“It’s definitely me, and I hope to Hades it’s still you.  Whether I get 1 year or another 50 I would die a happy man if I could spend it at your side, as your husband or as a friend.”  He said quietly, laying his head onto Quentin’s shoulder.  “I love you, Quentin Coldwater, and I will spend every day for the rest of my life choosing you.”</p><p>“Goddammit, Waugh.” Quentin rasped, fear and love raging inside him.  He closed his eyes as more tears slid out.  “You fucking asshat.”</p><p>Eliot slumped in misery, feeling his heart start to shatter again, knowing he had only himself to blame.</p><p>“I was going to make you fucking work for it, you bastard.  But nnnoo, Eliot Waugh once again marches to the beat of his own fucking drum.”</p><p>The taller man froze before his head shot up, finding beloved chocolate eyes staring up at him with love shining from them.</p><p>“There were supposed to be blowjobs.”  Quentin told him solemnly, lips twitching at the gobsmacked look on Eliot’s face.</p><p>Eliot choked out a laugh, gathering Q into his arms further as he rested his forehead against his.</p><p>“Yours or mine?”  He teased wetly.</p><p>Q scoffed, not even bothering to answer.  Eliot knew him too well, and his oral fixation had long been a point of enjoyment between the two.</p><p>Quentin let the amusement fall from his face, seriousness overtaking his expression as gold began to streak through his irises.</p><p>“There is one condition though that is <b> <em>NOT</em> </b> negotiable, Eliot.”</p><p>“Anything, Q.  Anything you want.”  Eliot said fiercely, love surging brightly within him.</p><p>“Lie to me again.  Reject me again, and that will be the <em> last fucking time</em>, Waugh.  You will <em> not </em> get another chance.”  </p><p>Eliot stilled at the gold eyes that flashed with hellfire that glared up at him.</p><p>And then felt his mouth pull up in a savage grin.</p><p><b> <em>“Deal.”</em> </b> He snarled, surging up and throwing Quentin onto the ground, covering his body as Eliot’s mouth slammed into his.</p><p>Quentin gasped, hands scrabbling against armor as the taller man settled firmly between his legs.  He squirmed as Eliot bucked into him, tongue slipping into his mouth as El hitched one of his legs over his hip and grinded down on him.</p><p>Blood was rapidly filling his cock before a sound intruded in his ears, El freezing with him as chittering filled the air.</p><p>Gold eyes flared bright yellow as he bridged the mind gap between him and Eliot, shifting his eyes to wolf sight.</p><p>‘Don’t move or make a sound. The illusion I threw up earlier should hold but I don’t know what they're capable of seeing or hearing.’ Quentin warned, turning his head to warily watch the black ball rolling by them.</p><p>‘Show me, baby.’ Eliot urged darkly into his mind.</p><p>Q let him into the wolf sight, neither man noticing when Eliot’s eyes turned bright gold.</p><p>Both watched tensely as the spike ball rolled on, neither relaxing until it was out of sight.</p><p>‘As much as I would like to continue this baby, and I do.’ Quentin rolled his head and bit into his shoulder armor, muffling a groan as strong hips grinded down on him, the long line of Eliot’s erection dragging against his.</p><p>‘But we need a game plan.’</p><p>Quentin huffed and stared at the ceiling, trying to get his body back under control as Eliot rolled off him.</p><p>‘When did you get so reasonable?’ The shorter man groused, throwing an arm over his eyes.</p><p>‘Comes with age.’</p><p>Quentin raised his arm and gave a dark look at the man resting next to him, eyes closed as he grinned.</p><p>‘Wipe that smirk off your face, Waugh.’ </p><p>Eliot slapped a hand over his mouth, what sounded like giggles coming from him before he rolled over to bury his laughter in Quentin’s chest.</p><p>Happiness so deep and wide it flooded Quentin’s soul swept through him as El tried to muffle his joy.</p><p>‘I love you.  I love you so fucking much, Quentin.’ Eliot breathed into his mind, soft kisses raining down on the smaller man’s face.</p><p>‘Ok.’ Quentin said grudgingly, closing his eyes and smiling as he tilted his face up so El could have better access. ‘Maybe, just maybe, this is better than blowjobs.’</p><p>‘High praise from you.’ El teased, pressing one last kiss to the space between heavy eyebrows before settling his head on Quentin’s chest.</p><p>‘Plan?’</p><p>Quentin blew out a breath and opened his eyes to the ceiling above him.</p><p>‘We’re much further west of the rendezvous point than the others.  Mikhail would have stopped before the sun fell to make camp.  It must have been drawn in by our sounds.  I’ll keep the mind connection between us open so we don’t draw further notice.’  Q raised his head and eyed the man snuggled into his side.</p><p>‘How’s your thighs?’</p><p>Eliot’s eyebrows shot up, giving the man underneath him a salacious look.  ‘Sweetheart, not the time!’ </p><p>Quentin gave him a blank look before rolling his eyes, thumping the other man on the shoulder as bright laughter danced down the connection between their minds.</p><p>‘Sore,’ El admitted after a moment, lips still twitching with mirth. ‘Been a long damn time since I’ve needed to use that particular group of muscles.’</p><p>‘We’ll rest a little more then.’ Quentin told him, focusing deep as he called to that inner part of him that danced and sang with golden light. </p><p>Eliot sighed with relief as his inner thighs and lower back lit up with a gentle heat, soothing the ache that had come from straddling an animal more than his hips width for hours at a time.</p><p>‘Have I told you how much I adore this new badass you?’ He mumbled into his husband’s mind, already sliding into sleep as Quentin pulled him further in.</p><p>‘No, and you should definitely mention it more.’ Came the amused response as darkness swept over him.</p><hr/><p>“Well.”</p><p>Kady smirked at the gobsmacked expression on her lover’s face as he processed everything she’d told him about the last three years.</p><p>“I’ll need to come up with a better shovel talk then.” Penny 40 said thoughtfully a moment later.</p><p>“You’ll do no such thing!”  She hissed at him, grateful Mikhail had thrown up wards to keep sight and sound from traveling out.</p><p>He scowled at her, actually gritting his teeth as he snuggled further into the double bedroll.  “You’re about to change your mind when I tell you <em> our </em>side.”</p><p>Silence rang for several moments once Penny had finished, giving her a smug look.</p><p>“That rat bastard.  If Quentin hasn’t claimed his balls they’re going in my purse.”  Kady said flatly.</p><p>Penny muffled a laugh into the pillow he was sharing with her.</p><p>“Trust me, the days of my brother rolling over and begging for attention from <em> anyone </em> are long over.”</p><p>Kady raised an intrigued eyebrow, and Penny couldn’t help the fierce smile that overtook him.</p><p>“He takes no prisoners and goes fucking scorched Earth now.”  He said smugly.</p><p>She studied him for a moment as she weighed the Eliot of today against what Penny knew of the Eliot <em> then</em>.</p><p>“$5 and a foot rub says El has already bent the knee.” </p><p>Penny’s mouth dropped open as she brought up her hand, pinky finger sticking out.</p><p>“No fucking way,” he breathed, taking in her serious expression.  </p><p>One of their favorite things to do as a couple was sneak out of Brakebills and visit the bar around the corner from the portal.  They’d then join a bunch of strangers and drink as they had a Game of Thrones watch party. Bending the knee was their way of referencing when one totally surrendered to the other, giving all that they had to the one they’d chosen.  Unspoken but acknowledged was how Penny had bent the knee to Kady a long time ago.</p><p>Penny slowly locked his pinkie with hers, taking the bet.  “But I still get to give a shovel talk even if it’s true.  With Mikhail if I say so.”  He said stubbornly.</p><p>“Oh sure, babe.  But I claim Margo for the shovel talk <em> I’ll </em>give the boy wonder.” Kady said airily.</p><p>He shuddered as he imagined those two giving a shovel talk.  </p><p>Then shoved down the howl of laughter that wanted to come up as Quentin’s unimpressed look flashed before his mind.  Their family was in for a big fucking shock if they thought Q was still the same.  This was going to be fucking fun to watch.</p><hr/><p>‘Love.’</p><p>Eliot grumbled, trying to snuggle into his pillow but found no give beneath the hard surface. Why the hell had he bought such a hard fucking pillow?</p><p>Laughter disguised as gold sparks lit his mind, drawing him further toward the waking surface of his mind.</p><p>‘Well, you could pay me to be a pillow.’  A voice said innocently.  ‘I’d rather much be paid for sex though.’</p><p>Eliot came away with a snort, peering down blearily at the smirking form of his husband.</p><p>‘We both know you’d be paying me.’</p><p>‘Arrogance, thy name is El.’ Quentin said dryly.</p><p>‘Oh honey, it’s not arrogance when I know how much you love sinking your mouth down my huge co…’</p><p>‘ANYWAY.’ Quentin said firmly, interrupting Eliot from completing his sentence.</p><p>El just shot him a look of delight as he settled further on top of Q.  Apparently sometime in his sleep he’d fully rolled over the man, coming to rest between Quentin’s spread legs as he rested his upper body on him.  </p><p>Quentin had always loved it when El would rest his full body weight on him, the smaller man reveling in the sensation of being smothered but also being sturdy enough to withstand it.  He sent a prayer of thanks to Hades that Q still enjoyed that as he caught the look of contentment on the other man’s face.</p><p>‘We need to move soon.  The others will reach point three long before us, and we need to play catch up.’</p><p>‘How much distance between us and them?’ Eliot asked, hauling himself to his feet with a muffled groan before reaching down and pulling Quentin up.</p><p>‘80 miles east as the crow flies.  It’ll take us half the night with you riding.’</p><p>Eliot frowned at Quentin, pulling the smaller man to a stop as he tried to get enough room between them to shift.</p><p>‘I can walk or run.’  He thought fiercely.  ‘You don’t need to carry me.’</p><p>‘Yes I do.  Should we come across one of those things again I need the wolf sight to see.  Besides, we may need to book it quickly.’  Quentin returned, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>‘You could see it earlier without shifting.’  Eliot felt unease flash through him as Quentin stilled.</p><p>‘I can only hold it for short periods in my human form right now,’ Quentin admitted, ‘it takes time to develop most of my magical skills.  The wild magic from the Mirror Realm likes to fuck with me sometimes.’</p><p>Eliot tried to shove down the terror flooding his soul but was pretty sure he didn’t quite manage it as Q’s face pulled tight in concern.</p><p>
  <em> “He is not ready, but we are out of time.”   </em>
</p><p>Hades’s voice rang in his ears as he waved Q off, the other man eyeing him in uncertainty before reluctantly backing off.</p><p>Gold sparks and light spun brightly before heavy breaths washed over his face.</p><p>‘Hello, beautiful.’ Eliot murmured, long fingers sinking into the soft fur at Quentin’s neck.</p><p>‘We’ll talk later?’  </p><p>‘Of course,’ El said firmly, hands sliding around until they cupped Quentin’s heavy muzzle, pulling it down so he could look gold eyes straight on.</p><p>‘It’s you, and it’s me.  Walking side by side from now until the end.’ Eliot said it so strongly the words etched themselves in Quentin’s mind.</p><p>‘Sometimes I just need time to reflect so I don’t react off the cuff.’ The man admitted right after, soothing one hand along the underside of his jaw.</p><p>The great head cocked in thought, thoughtfully eyeing the man in front of him.  Acting off the cuff had been what Eliot used to do best, to varying results as their history would show.  </p><p>It’s going to be very interesting to see what these changes would be, Quentin thought to himself, turning so El could shimmy up his side and mount him.</p><p>Feeling Eliot settle into place on his back, Quentin once more wove gold straps around his husband to hold him in place.  </p><p>‘Ready?’</p><p>‘Yeah,’ the man breathed, ducking down so he could clear the ceiling as they emerged.  ‘Let’s go find our family.’ </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually had to watch that scene in the throne room at lest six times so I could get it right.  Hale Appleman and Jason Ralph are national treasures in my opinion.  They pull off that Idiots in Love so effing well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Watch me fight like a warrior (Watch me rise up)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still interested about that Second Book?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>::flops on the floor in exhaustion::  </p><p>Good news?  This is a very interesting chapter. </p><p>Bad news?  I got to around almost 20,000 words alone for this one, and so cut it in half.</p><p>Better news?  Chapter 6 will appear shortly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>When the lights go out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the night is falling</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be standing tall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the whole world watching</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When the fight goes down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And every eye is on me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be standing strong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With or without warning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been a long time coming I’ve been waiting for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch me fight like a warrior</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch me rise up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a champion </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock me down I’ll be back for more</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing can stop me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a champion </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been waiting for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>~Champion by Tommee Profitt feat. Nicole Serrano</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Watch Me Fight Like A Warrior (Watch Me Rise Up)</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything yet?”  Penny Adiyodi of Timeline 40 gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Al, that’s the tenth time you’ve asked that in the last twenty minutes.  Give the man a goddamn break.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Margo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought fiercely as he heard the brunette drag the blonde away, Alice protesting quietly the whole way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit, he needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>concentrate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything yet?” A sly voice asked, and Penny’s eyes flew open to glare at the smirking Carpathion standing over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriou..” He started to hiss, then stopped abruptly, head tilting.  A moment later he was surging to his feet in excitement from the meditation pose he’d been in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Pen?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Right here little brother.’ Penny thought fiercely, turning in the direction he could feel Quentin’s mind coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You got everyone?’  Penny frowned at the exhaustion lacing Quentin’s tone, now wondering just how far his brother had gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Everyone but you and El.’ He confirmed, ignoring the large finger poking his shoulder as Mikhail tried to get his attention.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gleefully, he turned his back on the group that had been badgering him all morning as they waited for Q and El to catch up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Good.  Have Mikhail stand ready.’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re hurt?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> In his shock he blurted it out loud, and Penny had to stick his fingers in his ears at the uproar behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, we managed to avoid the invaders.  But El is practically falling off me and I’ve reached the end of the wolf’s endurance.  We had to go too far west to lead them away from you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Shit, Q.’ His brother swore, dodging Mazikeen as she tried to corner him and flashed up to the highest point of the downed building next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘How far did you have to go?’ Penny asked grimly, crouching and keeping a careful eye on Mikhail as the large man started up the ruins below him.  He judged he had two minutes before the warrior reached him to get as much information as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny could tell Quentin was still a few miles out but coming in slow. Too damn slow for the wolf’s normal energy level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘95 miles west.’ Came the tired answer, and Penny could almost feel the ache of tired muscles still being forced to move beyond their endurance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus as his thoughts raced.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The furthest Quentin had ever traveled was fifty miles in a day, and the speed he must have used in trying to shake their pursuers would have been as fast as his legs could go, while also carrying a very tall and heavy man on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Stop then.  I’ll come to you.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘We’ve never tried that before.’  Always a nerd, Penny thought fondly, love rolling through him at the almost excited tone in Q’s voice as the wolf slowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Let me in, brother.’ He commanded, eyeing the halfway point Mikhail had reached.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright colors exploded over his vision and the wolf’s head swung in a slow rotation, letting his brother see where they were at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Locking onto Quentin’s position, Penny leaned out over the edge of the drop and looked at the determined man coming for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider this payback for all the pranks you’ve played on me, Mikhail.”  Penny said gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chagrin expression of amusement crossed the taller man’s face from only ten feet away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché.” The other man returned dryly before his face turned serious. “Standby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Standby.”  Penny confirmed, rising out of his crouch.  “The wolf is past his endurance.  I’m going to get them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then luck be with you, my friend.”  Mikhail said gravely, before turning back and jumping off the ledge he’d been perched on, purple magic cushioning his fall as he drifted down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny just shook his head as it occurred to him Mikhail could have just flown up. Pushing the thought away, he fixed his brother’s location in his head and traveled.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>‘Q?’  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot was almost slumped on the wolf's neck at this point, energy long gone as he struggled to stay on.  The gold ropes still held him but every time Quentin had to counter the way his upper body swayed unsteadily was energy the wolf dearly needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legs that trembled slowed to a stop from the tired lope Quentin had managed to keep up for the last ten miles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Penny.’ Was all the wolf could convey before the gold ropes disappeared, El not even having the energy to yelp as he pitched sideways off his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, man.” Strong hands caught and lowered him to the ground as gold light swirled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q.” Eliot managed to rasp as Penny 40 laid him out on the ground.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The psychic lunged forward and managed to catch Quentin before he hit the ground.  Cradling his little brother to his chest, Penny looked down into drained gold eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Status check.” The darker man almost barked it as Q’s eyes slid closed in exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired.” The shorter man breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Physical or magical?” Penny shook him as Quentin struggled to keep awake.  Hands that shook grabbed onto his thigh armor as El pulled himself closer to the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just physical.” Eliot managed to get out, head then coming to rest on Penny’s leg armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then sleep, brother.” Penny said quietly, the soft snores breathing past his neck telling him Quentin had already fallen into rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” he commanded, eyeing the tall figure fighting a losing battle as hazel eyes tried to stay open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe?” Eliot exhaled, feeling Penny pull him closer as magic started to swirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah El, our family is safe.”  Was the last thing he heard as darkness swept over him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Eliot frowned sleepily, the familiar </span>
  <em>
    <span>snick</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a blade being sharpened meeting his ears next to him. For a moment, he tiredly wondered why Fen was once again handling her knives in their bed before his memories flooded back and he surfaced with a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was very foolish, what you convinced Little Shadow to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head, blearily focusing on the dark woman sitting cross legged on his right sharpening a very large pile of knives. Movement to his left drew his attention to Quentin snuggled into his armpit, still deeply asleep with exhaustion lining his face, the ceiling of a tent rippling gently in the wind above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaguely, he noticed that they still had their armor on, though he could tell someone had loosened the straps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what his magic does to him?  What the price that is paid for such strength?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot swallowed hard at the unrelenting expression on Mazikeen's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would you do, Mazikeen?” He returned quietly, gripping Q hard in his arms as he stared in challenge.  “What would you do when your husband was dead for three years, and then magically pops up again, alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t know.”  She muttered thoughtfully, finally placing aside the knife she’d been twirling in long fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Know what?”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She studied him for a moment, distant voices sliding past them beyond the tent walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the wild magic from the Mirror Realm is merged with his own, and the might that comes from being Death’s Avatar, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot slowly nodded, lifting his hand up to run soothing fingers through Q’s hair as the shorter man stirred, trying to wake at the voices around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep, baby.” He rumbled, Maz raising an eyebrow in intrigue as her little friend slid deeper into sleep as he relaxed against his husband, chin propped up against an armored chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was barely skin and bones when he came to us.  Mind so shattered it took many long months to piece him back together.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot closed his eyes at her words, flashes of Quentin’s face that day in the London park running through his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t until he was whole again we discovered the price that was to be paid for such power.” She murmured, one lilac eye meeting his stare unflinching as he turned to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What price?” He asked lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wild magic, if it can sneak past him, will surge out of his control.  It has a mind of its own, and will move at its own discretion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot squinted at her and Mazikeen brought up one hand to pinch at the skin between her eyebrows in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you do, Eliot Waugh, if you were suddenly restricted to one vessel after an eternity of being free?”  She asked softly, watching horror streak across the man’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To lose focus for even one second in casting is to court trouble,” Mazikeen confirmed, “the only saving grace Quentin has is that the wild magic must channel through his body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen snorted at the hopeful look that crossed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's harder to control when he’s tired, the magic actually having a freer path when he can not put up barriers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood drained from Eliot’s face as the truth of what she was trying to impart slapped him in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would have happened had you actually been cornered by those things, Quentin pushed past the levels of his physical endurance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen eyed the man lying next to her compassionately.  She could not imagine the true depths of his grief, having never lost her Mikhail, and not in the way Eliot had lost her little friend. It did not mean, however, that she would pull her punches.  Too much and the lives of so many rode on what she had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has attacked him before, Eliot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hazel eyes flew to her in disbelief, denial sharpening his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s happened my friend, and while it was mostly harmless, and somewhat funny,” she said, lips twitching in mirth at the memories, “it still showed a clear pattern. And who knows what such magic would do, allowed free reign in battle and not simply in training?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot tried to take deep breaths so he didn’t disturb the man still sleeping on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though, and this is a personal theory,” she warned, “I think it likes him. It could have done a lot worse over the years and has actually granted us boons we did not expect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half ruined lips twitched at the intrigued look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first time Quentin tried to shapeshift at Mikhail’s instruction, it was supposed to be into an Earth house cat. </span>
  <em>
    <span> A house cat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She empathized, lilac eye twinkling at the man below her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot caught on immediately as his chest seized with laughter, trying so hard not to disturb the husband buried into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin just grumbled as he rolled away, curling around Eliot’s lower arm as he settled back into sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A finger tapping on his forehead drew him back from his struggle to control his mirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is funny now, isn't it?” She said softly, El’s amusement draining away as he caught onto the implications.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took us seven days to find him that first time.  He was so frightened over the loss of control he was determined to hide from us, and could not figure out how to shift back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot’s jaw clenched tight at the women’s words, imagining his Q so afraid he wouldn’t return to his family in fear they would throw him away.  Like he was a fucking broken thing no one wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, what I’m trying to tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I see you Mazikeen.”  El gritted out, grabbing her hand and ignoring the pile of knives right next to it.  In the last few years he’d grown used to badass women running riot through his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He said fiercely, squeezing her hand as she looked at him in surprise.  “Thank you for coming with them, and looking after him. I don’t have much to give, but whatever you ask for, it’s fucking yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark woman cocked her head at him, a slow smile spreading across her face. “I see now why Little Shadow was so determined to save you,” she said thoughtfully.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment the pair were silent as wind ruffled the tent walls, before Mazikeen withdrew her hand and picked up another knife from the neat pile beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I come from the plant Heri.” She said quietly, the soft</span>
  <em>
    <span> snick</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a blade being sharpened underscoring her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a dark place, where survival is fought for every day, and weakness is punished swiftly.” Maz tapped the ruined portion of her face with her knife. “By your tribe or from the creatures that hunted us from below the surface.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot watched her carefully, bringing his arm up slowly so Q rolled back into him, the shorter man snuffling before falling silent again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here she paused, something that looked like grief passing swiftly over her face.  “In the years since I’ve left that terrible place, I have come to discover that it used to be beautiful.  A planet that teamed with life with a peaceful people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asked quietly, bringing up his other hand to run his fingers through Quentin’s hair as the man snored softly into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen eyed him cautiously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heri is the planet where Death’s First Avatar made her last stand, Eliot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the shocked silence as permission to continue, running the block along the blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Persephone once told me about that great war.  It spanned years,  flowing from planet to planet across dimensions that no longer exist with only destruction left in its wake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mazikeen arched her good eyebrow at him, her face pulling tight at the slow look of understanding finally lighting his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This next war could be done tomorrow or many years from now, though I sincerely hope that last is not true.  Too many souls have already perished.” Sadness flowed through them both, the very air itself going still with mourning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will go places where you cannot follow,” She said, laying down her knife and reaching for his hand, holding it in comfort as Eliot’s chin trembled briefly before he glanced away.  “You have to trust in your husband, Eliot.  Trust that he will do everything in his power to return to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really fucking hard right now, Mazikeen.”  Eliot said quietly, wrapping his magic around Quentin and floating him up gently to settle the shorter man on his chest. A small smile titled his lips as Q just wiggled in happily before going still again, breathes puffing against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.  He is my family too.”  Mazikeen leaned forward and fondly pushed back the fringe of hair that had fallen over Quentin’s face, hooking it behind one ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot thoughtfully regarded the woman as he ran a hand down his husband’s back over the armor. “My friends call me El.” He finally said, returning the smile that spread across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maz,” She returned softly before rising up to her feet.  “I will inform Mikhail you are awake.”  Carefully stepping over him, she pushed the tent flaps aside and disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot blew out a breath as he stared at the ceiling before he moved his hand up and lightly gripped the back of Quentin’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘How much did you hear?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt lips curl up in a smile against his throat before Quentin sleepily pressed a kiss there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Drifted in and out, but some of it.’ The smaller man yawned into his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot hummed, still eyeing the ceiling in thought.  ‘Is this permanent?’ He asked curiosity, tugging gently on the strong golden rope between their minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned a moment later as the body on top of his went still, guilt seeping through their bond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes.’ Quentin said reluctantly, reaching out a hand to push himself up, legs moving to fall on either side of Eliot’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It wouldn’t have been if I’d held it for only a few hours, but too much time has gone past for me to remove it now.  Penny and I found that out by mistake.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot took his eyes off the ceiling and studied the man now straddling him, Quentin’s shoulders creeping up to his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Good.’ The taller man thought firmly, grasping slim hips. ‘I like you in my head, and would have asked you to make it permanent anyway, if you had wanted.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh I want, El.’  Quentin responded, relief making his shoulders slump.  ‘Now I can tell you how much I love the way you feel when you’re sliding down my throat.’  The shorter man grinned wickedly as El’s eyes glazed over as he pushed the images over to the taller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Maz is wrong about one thing though,’ Quentin said after Eliot’s eyes had focused again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El felt his lips quirk as Quentin leaned down, forehead against his as hazel stared straight back into brown. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s you, and it’s me. Walking side by side from now until the end.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>His husband whispered into his mind, tilting his head and placing a soft kiss against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot brought his hands up, framing Q’s face as the other man’s hair fell down and curtained around them.   He shivered as Quentin’s tongue dipped into his mouth, bucking up against the smaller body riding his own.  Broad hands slid into his hair, pulling the tie loose and buried themselves in dark curls, Eliot moaning as Q tugged on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wrapping one arm around Quentin’s waist to pull him in deeper when the tent flaps rustled and a deep voice muttered a curse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already amused, Quentin sat up and eyed his brother as the darker man scowled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Penny 40 sighed again, taking in Eliot’s darkened eyes and swollen lips.  Never mind the absolute gravity defying curls that were spilling out wildly on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kady won the bet.” He grumbled at Q, the younger man’s face twitching in mirth at the peevish expression he must be wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will you learn not to bet against her?” Quentin asked with laughter dancing under his tone, reaching up a hand so his brother could pull him from the floor.  “You never win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day I will!”  Penny defended and pulled Q up, reaching down another hand and helping Eliot up too.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you won’t.  Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>finally learned that lesson, Penny.”  Eliot said, raising up on his tiptoes and stretching out his body, grinning lavishly at the long look Quentin was running down his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wiggled his eyebrows as Q leered at him playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me this is just the honeymoon phase right?” Penny begged, shuddering in disgust as he watched them flirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot smirked wickedly at him, crushing his hopes and dreams as the taller man drawled, “Afraid not.  You should have seen us when we became empty nesters.  Pretty sure we traumatized the bard that wandered by that day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin snorted as his brother cringed and gagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was definitely a good one.”  Q mused in mock thoughtfulness, rubbing at his chin with one hand.  “The daybed certainly wasn’t the same after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both managed to hold in the laughter until Penny finished bolting out of the tent, Quentin collapsing into Eliot’s chest as they giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did Penny run out of here like his ass was on fire?” Mikhail asked in amusement, catching one end of a tent flap and entering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea!”  The two men chorused, sharing a look before they broke back into laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikhail just shook his head fondly as his friend leaned into Eliot, happiness practically radiating out of him as the taller man wrapped long arms around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” The big warrior asked next, studying Quentin’s face as the shorter man settled back against his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still tired.” His little friend admitted, rubbing at one eye and stifling a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave you both an energy boost but food will work better.  The area is warded but after we must move.” The warrior commanded, backing out of the tent and holding open the flap so the two men could exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin stepped out first, blinking and shielding a hand against the afternoon sunlight shining in his eyes.  That move unfortunately shielded his attacker from sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oomph!” He grunted, slamming back into the form of his husband, an ice blond braid flying into his face as someone shrieked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next moment Quentin’s laughing, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around.  “Alice!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asshole!” She cried in his ear, thumping his shoulder before pulling back.  He just grinned as he took in the familiar features of his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better never do that again Coldwater or I’m hunting your ass down and kicking it.” The blonde informed him, poking a finger repeatedly into his chest armor before turning and launching herself into Eliot’s waiting arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Agreed.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin turned his head and watched the fierce brunette stalk towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margo stopped just a foot away, and her bottom lip trembled briefly before she dragged him in, palms on both sides of his face as she planted a loud smacking kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You magnificent bastard, don’t give us heart attacks like that again.” She told him before flinging her arms around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises, but I’ll try.”  Quentin told her quietly, carefully avoiding the Sorrows strapped to her back as he winded his arms around her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Quentin leaned into Eliot’s side, contentment filling his very soul as their family sat ringed around them, eating as they recharged for the day ahead.  He buried a smile into El’s arm as he watched Mikhail teasing Julia, the brunette giving back just as fiercely as the green haired man threw back his head and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ours.’  El whispered in his head, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Q’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ours.’ Quentin agreed happily, tilting his face up and smiling as Eliot kissed him softly at the silent request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are sickening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin snorted into Eliot’s face, the other man drawing back with a laugh to look at a smirking Margo next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so beautiful I want to throw up.”  She sniffed next, turning her nose up in mockery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous Fen and Josh aren’t here, Bambi.”  Eliot teased, the woman lighting up at a nickname she hadn’t heard in two years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?”  Quentin asked in confusion, leaning around his husband and unholy glee started to fill him as Margo actually went a little red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both Fen </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Josh?  Damn Hanson, that’s having your cake and eating it too!”  He exclaimed playfully, already gearing up to razzle the hell out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of what we’ve missed, I have a question!”  Penny 40 called out, holding up his spoon up in the air like he was in a classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the holy Hell are you five doing in armor that has the damn Neitherlands Library emblem on it?”  He demanded, using the spoon to jab in the air at the said five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia started to chortle, waving her hand wildly in the air.   “Me me me!” She gasped, whipping up the other hand to cover Alice’s mouth, Kady already starting to smirk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lover arched an eyebrow when she winked at him.  After all, she hadn't told him </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> last night.  Like Julia, she was looking forward to the shenanigans about to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny 23 just shook his head, already knowing where his wife was going and decided to settle back and enjoy the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quentin!” Q raised his eyebrows at his best friend.  “Of any job you think Eliot would settle on, what would it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrown by the question, Quentin titled his head in thought, noticing with interest the smirk his husband was trying to hide as he glanced away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?  Owning a bar or speakeasy.”  He replied after some reflection, Eliot turning to look at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Quentin said, “You loved being behind the Cottage bar. It really satisfied something in you when people walked away from it happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot’s face softened, and he leaned down again to kiss his husband softly. “Good guess baby, but no dice.” He whispered before pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin turned back to Julia, happiness dancing on her face as she regarded her two best friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t a speakeasy.”  She confirmed with mirth, brown eyes dancing as Alice started to laugh behind the hand Julia still had over her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alice had first asked him to join her, they’d barely been friends much less the family she now considered him as. Over the years she had finally seen what Quentin had seen, and now through enjoyed the shows Eliot loved to give. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Case in point, Alice thought hysterically, chest heaving as she remembered that first day they’d worked together.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid to tell you this...but your husband went respectable.” Julia told him solemnly, trying to keep a straight face as Quentin’s eyebrows shot up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Respectable?  We are talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>husband right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin laughed as Eliot protested, shoving him gently with one shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” Jules said, lips twitching as Alice leaned into her shoulder as her body shook.  “Eliot Waugh and Alice Quinn took the Library by storm two years ago, tossing Librarians out on their ears left, right and center in a huge reform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking kidding!”  Quentin said with delight, turning to look at Eliot as the man preened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking at a Head Librarian, baby.”  El said smugly, tugging on the bottom of his chest armor like it was one of his vests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice finally pried off the hand Jules was using to cover her mouth, giggles escaping her.  “My turn!” Alice managed to gasp out next.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Q you should have seen it! He struts in that day, wearing this red purple sparkle vest..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a Kim Jones original you heathen.” Eliot interrupts, giving her a haughty look and Alice just waves him off as she continues, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”...and says, ‘Attention fascists everywhere!  Your time has come due, please exit the building in an orderly fashion or I will use you for target practice’.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Quentin by this time is laughing, leaning his head onto Eliot’s arm as their group struggles to stay quiet under Mikhail’s wards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more!” Alice wheezed, clutching Julia’s hand so she could tell the rest.  “In the next minute Librarians are flying everywhere as the doors slam open and they’re swept out to pile on the street.  One guy even moaned ‘But he’s wearing purple eyeliner!’ as he flew past!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin buried his head in El’s lap, helpless laughter shaking his frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Respectable huh?” He asked breathlessly, hazel eyes laughing down at him when he peered up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a job between the two of us.  How do you feel about becoming a kept man?” Eliot teased, skating a hand along his jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’ll be your kept man, Waugh.” Quentin said, wiggling his eyebrows as the others groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unnoticed by the laughing and teasing group, Mikhail and Mazikeen sat back and watched them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A worthy family,” the big man said quietly, lips twitching as his little friend’s hand waved wildly at his husband, love painting both their features in the sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One worth joining,” his wife agreed, sweeping her eyes around at this family that had formed from unlikely odds.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”  Mazikeen whispered, reaching down and tangling her fingers with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Mikhail rumbled, smiling as Penny glanced at him in question, laughter still dancing in dark brown eyes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was some time later the group settled down, tent packed away as they ringed a small dirt square Mikhail had drawn up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are here,” the big man said, using a stick to point out a small rock next to his foot.  “The dome, which is still active, is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nudged a larger rock on the other side of the square.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Shadow.”  Quentin looked up at the grim tone in Mikhail’s voice, noticing that everyone except him and El had gone still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small hand slipped into Q’s from the left, Alice having claimed a spot next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vix?”  Eliot asked softly, taking in the solemn expression of his friend from the other side of Quentin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the secondary site of the two Libraries here, El, the one that holds the archives.  Mazikeen was able to piece enough of the technology here to determine what it was this morning.”  She tightened her hand on Quentin’s as Eliot bent over and cursed, face in his hands as his thoughts spun wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it you know?” Quentin demanded quietly, sweeping brown eyes that were shifting to gold around their group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Library sites have their own defenses, baby.”  El said softly, rubbing at his face roughly. “When Hades approached us, we warned every world we have satellites on as quickly as we could.  Considering how much damage I could see through the wards yesterday? They raised them too fucking late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorrow burned in hazel eyes that met gold.  “It’s very possible no one is alive behind those shields, our defenses sending out SOS signals that would have pinged as life signs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stifling a curse, Quentin surged up and started to pace, the others drawing back as gold sparks whipped around him tightly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El gave himself a moment to push down the potential loss of his Librarians, grief surging before he buried it.  Until he knew for sure there was no point in entertaining that loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blew out a breath and stood, sweeping into Quentin’s path and ignored gold sparks that snapped and snarled at his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey.”  Eliot reached down and fearlessly grabbed a hand that sparked and spit wild magic.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to have activated them, and I can only hope they made it behind them.  We won’t know until we do a little B&amp;E.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tangled strong fingers with his, smiling softly at the gold sparks dancing harmlessly off his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to see to my Librarians.  Want to come with?” He asked huskily, bringing up his husband’s hand and kissing his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin huffed out a sad laugh, gold sparks falling back within him.  “Even if that wasn’t what I had already signed up for, I would.  Where you go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He informed him quietly.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the others had already gathered in that time, Mikhail taking the lead as purple magic flowed over them, hiding them from sight and sound as they moved forward.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They were halfway to the dome when Penny 40 noticed something odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched in curiosity as Eliot drifted further and further back from Quentin, slowly making his way to the back of the group where he was guarding the rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the man was walking side by side with him, and Penny glanced at him from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for going with him, Penny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darker man’s eyebrows raised high at the serious man regarding him.  Kady was right, the last three years had clearly changed Eliot in ways he hadn’t expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned over what he wanted to say, the other man waiting patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if Hades hadn’t made the offer to clear my contract, I still would have gone.”  Penny finally said.  “Do you know he has a Second Book?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot’s eyebrows shot up in shock.  “That’s not possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard something once, a long time ago that has bearing here.”  The darker man said, shaking his head to forestall the look of impatience on El’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything has a price.”  Here, Penny paused, squinting at the sky.  “He has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Second</span>
  </em>
  <span> Book, El. You know what that means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.  “I have an idea.”  The other man replied quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny just hummed quietly, traveling down the gold rope that tied him to Quentin and then on to Eliot, knocking gently on the man’s mental wards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man let him in as Penny reached forward and tapped on Maz’s shoulder, the woman giving him a questioning glance before falling behind them when he flicked his eyes to the rear. He sighed at the questioning look in her eye, knowing he would have to answer her later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘This is interesting,’ El said with interest, mentally eyeing the thin gold rope between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny shrugged.  ‘Something we discovered after playing around with the mind bond Q and I accidentally created. So long as he’s connected with someone, even temporarily, I can follow the rope down.  It’ll break once I pull out.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darker man took a deep breath then, marshalling his thoughts as Eliot continued to stare at him with intrigue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’m telling this only to you. Keep it locked down, Waugh.’ Penny warned him next, dark brown eyes narrowed in threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot just regarded him steadily, face serious as he waited for the other man to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Wild magic, El, the reservoir so deep we haven’t even found the fucking middle, much less the end.  Plus the might of being the Avatar of Death, having the entire power of the Underworld to pull from.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man sucked in a breath, frantic eyes searching out for his husband as the pieces fell around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘He’s not human, anymore, is he?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No,’ Quentin’s brother mourned, both men now watching as Quentin and Alice bent their heads together, whispering as she waved pale hands wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Being a living Avatar would have been enough, but combined with what we still don’t know about his wild magic?’  Penny shook his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Does he know?’ Eliot asked bleakly, suppressing the desire to run forward and gather Quentin up into his arms, shielding him from every bad thing coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yes.’ Penny sighed, then winced in rueful acknowledgement. ‘Though, I did mislead him at first about that Second Book.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot raised an eyebrow in interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I may have implied it was about the Mosaic Timeline.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darker man flinched back at the enraged look Eliot gave him, shrinking back at the threat that suddenly whirled out from the man.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I panicked!’ He flapped his hands at Eliot, absently noting the intrigue on Mazikeen’s face behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And stop giving me that look!’ Penny said next, trying to be firm as hazel eyes narrowed.  ‘Q already took me to task for that you bastard.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The threatening air retreated as Penny pushed the memory of a wolf Quentin pouncing on him in fury, and the ensuing chase as an irate Hellhound ran after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darker man just rolled his eyes at the smug humor now lighting Eliot’s face.  ‘Yeah, yeah.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence for a few moments, Penny patiently waiting him out as he saw the thoughts rolling in Eliot’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What’s in his Second Book, Penny?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I was only able to sneak read a couple of passages from it,’ He admitted, flushing slightly in guilt at the sharp look Eliot was giving him before shrugging.  ‘I was the one to retrieve our original Books and grab the Second while Hades wiped the Oracle’s mind.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man was silent, glaring Penny down as he demanded answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘His power, it’s never been seen before Eliot.  I think he outstrips even gods now, Hades himself would probably have trouble bringing him down, should that need to happen.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot went white at those implications, hands clenching together. ‘Which means he’ll always be a target. And even he admits he isn’t fully trained.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, we haven’t had enough time.  And that wild magic of his likes to goof off.’ Penny admitted, sweeping his eyes along the destroyed buildings as he also kept watch for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men walked quietly for the next few minutes, Penny glancing at him occasionally from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still Q, Eliot.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man gave him a fierce look, strength he hadn’t had three years ago burning in his eyes.  ‘I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, Penny Adiyodi.’  He snarled in his head, before the fire dimmed slightly. ‘He’s still the same man I married, still the husband I raised a child with.  Nothing you will ever say will sway me from his side.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Good.’  Penny nodded in satisfaction.  ‘Now I don’t have to bury you in the Hell Pits.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hell Pits?’ Eliot said blankly, raising an eyebrow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hell Pits!’ Penny replied cheerfully.  ‘A certain section of Hell that contains the worst of the worst. Child rapists, murderers, wife beaters, you know, that sort of thing.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot snorted, closing his eyes briefly and pinching the skin between his eyes in amusement.  ‘You should have left the shovel talk to Kady.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny spun on one foot and dragged Eliot in by the top front of his chest armor, faces now only millimeters away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hurt my brother again and I will bury you there so fucking deep not even </span>
  <b>
    <em>Hades</em>
  </b>
  <span> will be able to find your sorry ass.’  He snarled savagely.  ‘You get me?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something you two want to share with the class?”  A dangerous voice asked, and both men looked to the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin stood with his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing the two men darkly as gold eyes glittered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men replied, straightening themselves up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”  The smaller man replied, still looking them over before Mazikeen distracted him, throwing a smirk their way as she slung an arm over his shoulders and drew him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny pointed at his eyes, then at Eliot, silently giving him the universal ‘I’m watching you asshole’ gesture as he pulled back and dissolved the thin gold rope between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot just gave him a deadpan look before following after his husband.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A few hours later they approached the southeast end of the dome, sliding up next to a partially destroyed building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too quiet,” Quentin muttered, crouching and eyeing the still floating spaceships hovering above.  It had been too quiet for the whole day, no chitters or muffled explosions rocking the ground underneath them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trap?”  Eliot breathed, settling down at his husband’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely a trap.”  Mikhail agreed quietly, squatting down next to them as the others fanned out around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a choice?” Margo asked softly, pulling one Sorrow from its sheath as she eyed the ten yard distance between them and the damaged structure in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Alice muttered, pushing her way through the group until she reached Eliot’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot pulled her in close then tapped on the matte black armor next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See those panels on either side of the door?” He whispered to Mikhail, subtly pointing out the blank panels covered in dark ash, barely noticeable against the gouges and craters that covered the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As Heads, Alice and I can disable the wards, and do only enough for that door.  Anything more would bring them down entirely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big man gave him an impressed glance before something occurred to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s if they’re still working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot nodded harshly, wrapping one hand around Quentin’s.  “That’s if they’re still working, and the secondary power kicked in when the wards were activated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to his husband then, Q’s face hard but resigned.  “I will personally drag your screaming dead ass back to the living if you do something stupid.”  He said flatly, gold eyes glittering with threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot felt his lips twitch, then smiled brightly. ‘Aw, baby, you say such the sweetest things to me.’  He cooed mentally, inwardly laughing at the affronted expression on his husband’s face before kissing him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”  Alice breathed, hands already twisting as the air shimmered around her, sweeping out to encompass Eliot as he moved forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1, 2…” Before Eliot had even hit 3 they were moving, in sync as they had been for two years as they sprinted the ten yard distance between them and the door, flattening themselves against the wall on either side as they waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When several moments had passed by with no chittering or movements, Alice cautiously lowered her hands, both of them becoming visible again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Vix,” Eliot said quietly, fingers sliding around the edges of the wall panel as he searched for the correct button to turn it on.  He inwardly cheered when the screen flickered, reacting sluggishly but definitely booting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Alice muttered distractedly, slim fingers poking at the sides before hissing in triumph as her own device turned on.  Mentally she made a note to herself to give the fucking IT team a damn raise.  They had definitely outdid themselves with this design.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all of this is over, I’m kidnapping my husband and taking a year long sabbatical. We’re going to lay on a beach somewhere drinking Mai Tai’s and heckling hot men.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed in amusement, shifting anxiously at how slow the interface was moving, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck starting to stand straight up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, we both know you’ll be taking two years.  One year for you to heckle hot men, another for Q to drag you to all the worlds the Library has access to satisfy his curiosity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice glanced at him from the corner of her eye, the long line of her friend tense as he clearly felt the mounting threat behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot’s mouth tilted up in amusement, acknowledging her accurate sally with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”  He breathed out, the disarming sequence for the door flashing over on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost.” She muttered, resisting the urge to bang on the device in front of her to make it move faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok now!  1, 2…” In unison they typed out their codes, Alice hopping from one foot to another as the little red square turned as it processed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot pumped one fist in the air in victory as the square turned green, the outlines of the door glowing silver briefly before fading, the lock clicking open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to the others, waving at them to let them know it was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank Hades.”  Julia breathed out, reaching back to grab Q from where he was crouched at the rear of the group.  When he didn’t respond, she glanced over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her best friend’s face was screwed up in concentration, head tilted before his eyes flew open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow bright eyes met hers, and Julia sucked in a breath at the fire and rage that burned there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jules,</span>
  <em>
    <span> run</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He breathed out before rotating on one heel and bringing up his arms in an X, gold magic flaring brightly as it formed a large dome over the group going all the way back to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even a second later the very air shook as a metallic arm slammed into the shield, gold sparks spitting out from the impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin grunted as the force slid him back a few feet, straightening up as wolf eyes took in what had been hiding from him. Menacing figures crouched on the fallen buildings around them, eerily silent as they crawled forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, Q swore to himself, losing count as he tried to get a tally on how many surrounded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’re good brother.’  Penny whispered in his head, and tension Quentin didn’t know he was carrying relaxed his shoulders, knowing both Penny’s had secured their family safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t think I won’t hunt your sorry ass down in the Underworld.’ Eliot hissed out next, fear underlying his tone.  ‘You promised me blowjobs.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin choked out a laugh as that limb came down again, gold light flaring as sparks danced and sang from the force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cocked his head, that long ago first lesson with Mikhail floating through his mind before he grinned savagely, the creature in front of him rolling back and forth frantically before finally shrieking in rage as it lashed out again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next scream was one of pain as gold sparks attached itself to shifting limbs, eating and exploding all at once. The ball swung violently as it tried to shake them off, rolling wildly before it slammed back into the others, sparks multiplying like an insidious wave as they hopped from their first victim and went on to the next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin only smirked darkly as he began to back up, arms dropping as the shield anchored itself into the ground, that door still open behind him as his husband whispered encouragement to</span>
  <em>
    <span> move your ass faster, Coldwater</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped dead as a human black woman casually rounded the corner of a building, delicately sidestepping the screaming creatures as the ones infected with gold sparks began to bubble and dissolve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Quentin said slowly, noticing with alarm the way the creatures fell back, folding down to the ground in subservience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here little one?” She asked curiously, poking one long fingernail at his shield, Quentin shuddering at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hotburningpain</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>wrongness</em>
  </b>
  <span> that rolled through him at the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cocked her head at him, features shifting as black spikes pushed beneath the skin of her face, temporarily transforming them into something else.  He frowned as the familiar features of a Kyp formed before flowing back into her face, something familiar about her niggling at Q.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“WHY ARE YOU HERE?!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> She suddenly roared, slamming one fist against his shields that shattered them, Quentin staggering back as the backlash washed over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distantly he could hear his family calling for him but Q paid no attention, swinging one hand forward that formed a body shield he held up with one arm as black spikes peppered against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuing to walk backwards, praying to Hades he didn’t trip over anything, he warily watched this woman as the rage suddenly died away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here for the others.”  She said thoughtfully, tilting her head like a bird at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t have them.” The woman told him seriously.  “They’re mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what will you do with them?”  Q asked, silently tugging on the bond between him and Penny, his vision overlapping as his brother showed him how far he still had to go to reach the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why kill them of course.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She actually sounded bemused, turning her gaze out to the destruction around them as she matched him step for step as he worked his way backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next he tugged on the bond between him and Eliot, thoughts and plans flashing between them in a nanosecond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Quentin asked, genuine puzzlement in his tone even as he sought to distract her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  The woman suddenly hissed, spikes jutting out from cheekbones sharply as madness and rage overtook her again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they’ve </span>
  <b>
    <em>lived,</em>
  </b>
  <span> Q</span>
  <em>
    <span>uentin Coldwater!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She shrieked loudly, wicked black spears forming in her hands that shot out at him, Quentin grunting as they impacted his shield, thrown hard enough they were actually embedded in the magic he'd conjured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later he’s dropping that shield, spears hitting the ground as it dissolved away and he called magic that had always sang and danced for him. A gold wave backhanded the woman, slamming her hard through several slabs of concrete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next moment he’s flying backwards, his husband’s magic wrapped solidly around him as Quentin flies through the doorway, moving so fast he slammed through several rows of shelves before he rolls to a stop, silver light flashing as Alice secured the wards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow.” Quentin muttered, rolling onto his back as Eliot’s apologetic face appeared above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, baby.” He tells him, carefully hauling Q from the floor and into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone get the number of the sociopath that ran me over?” Quentin huffed, slumping back in his husband’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sure was one crazy bitch.” Margo agreed shakily, pacing and turning over a Sorrow as she tried to work off the feeling of impotence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One thing is for certain,” Mikhail rumbled, not taking his eyes off the vibrating door as something howled and screamed on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re upping your training, Little Shadow.”  Mazikeen agreed grimly, standing shoulder to shoulder as they kept watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I’d like to protest considering how much you already put me through, agreed.”  Quentin sighed, smiling reassuringly at Julia as she tried to crawl into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will drop your weapons and surrender to the authority of the Neitherlands Library!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What fresh hell is this?” Penny 23 moaned, dropping down and pulling his wife off a squirming Quentin.  “He’s so small you’ll squish him.”  He told her seriously, mouth twitching at the annoyed “Hey!” from Q.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliot!” Alice said in wonder, rushing over and pulling both men from the floor, Quentin’s eyebrows going high at the strength in which she did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like Amielle!” Eliot grinned broadly as the threat rang out on the speakers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who feels like getting shot at?” El asked brightly, not even suppressing laughter as Mikhail raised his hand gamely, his wife rolling her eye.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Amielle is one of our best battle mages.” Eliot told Mikhail as the big warrior tightened his armor, purple eyes serious as he handed over his battleaxe to his wife, trading it for the various knives she had stashed on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She shoots first and </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>does not bother to ask questions after. No quarter or mercy will be given to you, my friend.” Worry pulled Eliot’s face tight. “If she’s being this open it means she has people to protect, which will make her extremely vicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not hurt one of yours, Eliot.” Mikhail said quietly, correctly interrupting the source of the worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protect yourself first, Mik.” Eliot returned firmly, the warrior’s mouth twitching with amusement at this new nickname he apparently now has.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, she went on vacation a few months ago?”  Eliot smiled somewhat bitterly.  “She was supposed to be gone the whole year, traveling to different worlds to learn what they could teach her. Guess she picked the wrong planet this month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or the right one.” Quentin corrected gently, coming up behind Eliot and curled strong arms around his waist.  “Her being here may have saved people who would have been otherwise lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eliot breathed out, before looking up at the green haired mountain next to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man simply winked at him, fading from view as purple magic flowed over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next while they waited, various bangs and shouts ratcheting the tension higher as that outside door still pulsed and howled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot frowned as he watched Quentin pace, gold eyes always on the rattling door as he moved, strong fingers twitching as gold sparks dripped from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was finally broken as Mikhail suddenly fell into view on the floor, a woman screaming obscenities as she crouched on his chest, wielding one of the knives she’d stolen from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood stained them both as Mikhail flat out </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, holding hands up in surrender as he boomed out, “You were right, Eliot!  Vicious indeed and a worthy opponent!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eliot?!” The woman gasped, swinging out a closed hand and clocking Mikhail on the chin, the warrior grunting as his head snapped to the side harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next second she’s flying, slammed away as Mazikeen crouched low over Mikhail, hissing in outrage even as he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot bolted for Amielle as the woman rolled with the momentum, red battle magic lighting her fingers as she surged up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Amielle!!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He roars, dodging the wild swing she made with the large hunting knife still in her hand, telekinesis sweeping it away as his magic slammed her into the wall and held her there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snarled and bucked hard, blue eyes raging wildly as she struggled against her bonds.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>SMACK!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice brought up one hand and hit her across the face, a hard blow that stunned the woman enough to focus on the two magicians standing in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice?  Eliot?” She rasped, sagging in telekinetic bonds as her superiors came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure can put up one hell of a fight, Ami.”  Eliot laughed wildly before letting her go and grabbed her into a firm</span>
  <span> hug.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amielle sagged to the floor, pulling him down with her as she started to shake in his arms as she realized that she could stand down now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” Eliot soothed, tears burning in his eyes as Alice slid down to her knees next to them, gripping tightly to an armored shoulder as the battle worn warrior began to weep.</span>
</p><p><span>“I was so afraid, El.” She cried wetly into his chest, “</span><em><span>So afraid</span></em> <em><span>I couldn’t save them.</span></em><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Who’s them, Amielle?” He asked her softly, running sure hands along her back over the body armor that was starting to smell rank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The children.” Amielle gasped out, hands clutching onto chest armor as she curled into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children?” Eliot breathed, hope blooming fiercely in his heart as she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They got your warning, and took it seriously, Eliot.” She whispered, Alice laying her head down on Amielle’s back as sobs beginning to shake the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They evacuated the children, all of them, and brought them here until they could figure out something else.  They asked me to watch over them since I was already here along with the others.” Ami whispered, body shuddering in remembered terror.  “Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>came, fucking buildings falling down around us and I couldn't reach </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot sucked in a breath as Amielle rested her head on his shoulder and cried.  “You’ve done very well, Amielle.”  He told her quietly, tears burning a hot path down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hullo.”  He propped his chin on her head and smiled weakly as his husband folded down next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ami, want to meet the man who tamed the great Eliot Waugh?”  Eliot nudged her gently as she sniffed wetly into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watery blue eyes peered at Quentin in confusion as the woman pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tales of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”  Quentin told her solemnly, lips twitching as reluctant amusement crossed her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering what I’ve heard over the years about the adventures you’ve all gotten mixed up into, I can believe that.” Amielle said, wiping at her eyes as she gathered her strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” Quentin asked her, gold eyes sweeping over her body with a disconcerting expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing I can’t deal with,” Amielle replied, struggling back to her feet with a muffled groan.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strong hand grasping hers tightly stopped her own assessment of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Quentin said firmly.  “I need to know if you’re hurt, and I need to know it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q?”  Eliot asked in trepidation, pulling himself to his feet and hauled up Alice as he did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to move, especially if there are children here.”  Gold eyes swept back to the still vibrating door.  “She either doesn’t know she can break the wards around this place or is toying with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot felt the blood drain from his face as he remembered just how easily that</span>
  <em>
    <span> thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> out there had broken through his husband’s shield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One last time,” Quentin warned, pinning Amielle in place with a fierce gold gaze.  “Are you hurt? We may need to fight our way free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” She said tightly, eyes closing as little faces appeared in her mind, terror shining in their eyes as their world imploded around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A second later gold washed over Amielle’s vision and she blinked as a comforting warmth settled around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite handy in a tough spot.”  She wondered, flexing her limbs as the wounds she had received over the last few days healed, not even the bruising she’d gotten from a falling metal beam that had clipped her hip pulling at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the idea.” Quentin told her, grinning brightly before seriousness settled back on him.  “Lead us to them then.  We need to leave quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it just you?” Eliot asked her quietly as they trailed behind Amielle as she led them from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she replied, sadness and grief in her tone. “Eziel and Brooks made it too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot rubbed at his face tiredly, grief swamping his heart at the tally even as a little bit of relief for her made its way through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘El?’ Quentin gently grabbed his hand from the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘There were 23 Librarians stationed here, baby.’ Was all that he could say, pushing down the guilt and sorrow until he could unpack it later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amielle bit her lip, doing a mental headcount before she asked him, “Eliot, how are we going to evacuate?  The Portal is on the other side of the city and there have to be at least 800 hundred children here, not to count the few civilians we managed to pull in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Portal isn’t an option anymore anyway.” He informed her, giving a brief description of how the World Portals became impenetrable after the invasions began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot nudged her in the shoulder as she stared at him, disbelief and horror filling her face at the news.  “See those two?” He said quietly, motioning back behind him to two dark men walking side by side, heads bent together as they whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny’s 40 and 23.”  He couldn’t help but grin as she wilted with relief, traveling being such a rare gift that everyone in the Library knew who they were, even if only by name.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Guarantee those two are already plotting who takes who.” Quentin said, looking over his shoulder at his brother.  “Mikhail can give them an energy boost if they need it going back and forth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El shot his husband a considering look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t learned that one yet.” Q shook his head.  “We wouldn’t have straggled in like a drunk horse this morning otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First thing tomorrow, Little Shadow.” Mikhail promised behind them, Mazikeen keeping pace beside him as she glared subtly at the battle mage in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amielle looked back over her shoulder at the big warrior, warily eyeing the huge battleaxe now sheathed on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that.”  She said awkwardly, motioning to the blood still staining his clothes over healed wounds she’d inflicted on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The green haired warrior gave her a surprised look.  “Why?  I thoroughly enjoyed myself!” He replied gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he for real?” Ami muttered to Eliot out the side of her mouth, swinging back around.  Her boss just shook his head and snorted in amusement.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Wait here.”  Amielle motioned to the others to stay put as she cautiously approached the double doors in front her.  They were on the lowest levels of the archives in the only place big enough to hold all of the young Glypsians.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ami knocked twice before rasping her knuckles against the left door, waiting tensely to see if she’d be blown through it.  She relaxed slightly as a bird twittering in reply made it through the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twisting her fingers into the popper that would unlock the wards, she slowly pulled one open and then stuck her head through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea green eyes glittered at her fiercely from behind an overturned table, crouched low so he could surprise any motherfucker coming through that door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amielle gave her lover a stand down gesture and Brooks blew out a breath before standing.  A moment later he was hissing in victory, vaulting over the table turned on its side as Eliot and Alice slipped through the door after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Goddammit</em>, are you both a sight for sore eyes!” He said fiercely, clasping Eliot hard on the shoulder before sweeping Alice into a hug and twirling her around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Alice returned the hug just as tightly. “You'll love us even more when we tell you we brought the fucking cavalry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and looked at the group filtering in, jaw dropping as he recognized some very familiar faces. As a Senior Librarian, he had access to most of the confidential information the Library stored. Any of the Questers on their own were formidable, much less the entire damn group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he certainly wasn’t expecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t those two dead?” Brooks hissed to Alice, motioning to the short man who was kneeling on the ground by the door, the darker one next to him as they talked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story,” Alice told him quietly, Amielle and Eliot coming up to complete their circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later.”  Eliot commanded when Brooks opened his mouth to protest, the Librarian reluctantly stifling his questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Eziel and the children?” Ami asked, absently tugging at her ponytail as she eyed the empty tables that had been full when she’d left, the only light coming from above them and darkness blackening the bookstacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shifted them further in just in case and cut the lights.”  Her lover told her, untangling the hand that had gotten caught in sweat matted hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooks looked up at Eliot, his expression dark. “Good thing you got here in time, boss man, we only had enough food left for two days, and Eziel took a blow to the leg that first day evacuating civilians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot turned and looked at the other Head of the Library, her thoughts clearly spinning along the same road his were going down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the Nietherlands Library,” Alice nodded at his comment, already thinking the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Earth,” she decided, “Eziel and I at first so he can get medical help along with the littlest ones, while I mobilize the Librarians there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can heal him.” A voice offered mildly behind them, all four Librarians spinning to look at Mikhail, Mazikeen a dark shadow behind him as she kept a steely eye on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think taught Little Shadow?” The big man asked with some amusement as Eliot’s eyebrows shot high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering I didn’t even know he could do that before he healed Amielle?” El sighed, scrubbing at his forehead as Brooks made a sound of surprise, pulling his lover in and scanning her from top to bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here’s what we’re going to do.  Amielle and Brooks, gather Eziel and the children and lead them this way.  I’m sure unknown faces trying to pull them off the bookshelves would only cause a panic.  Be as quick as you can, time is running very short.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikhail leaned back in amazed thought as Eliot easily took over the situation, feeling his little friend come level with his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did very well in choosing such a man, Quentin.”  The big warrior commented quietly as the two Librarians turned heel and flashed back down the walkway between the stacks, disappearing quickly into the darkness beyond them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, didn’t I?” Quentin commented just as quietly, giving Eliot a smile full of love as the other man looked at him in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a plan.”  He told them next, shoving down his emotions and focusing on getting the innocents out as safely as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot tilted his head and frowned at the almost resigned expression on his husband’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin closed his eyes as Eliot silently demanded answers, the other man reaching down through their bond and tugging gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m probably going to have to do something that is going to scare the bejesus out of everyone.”  Eliot went white at Quentin’s words and surged forward, locking his hands into the tops of his armor and dragged him forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost worth the heart attack he was having at the absolutely startled look Q wore as he was pulled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh no, El, not that!’ Quentin whispered fiercely in his head as he clamped his hands on the sides of Eliot’s face, seeing the ways El’s imagination had tortured him over the years; how he’d died that day, and the nightmares that had been spurred on by Alice’s own memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Don’t scare me like that.’ Eliot said brokenly.  ‘I can take anything but that Q.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.  And we need to do it quickly, this is not something I want battered children to see.” Quentin sighed, releasing Eliot and spinning on one heel before he lost his fucking courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother gave him a sympathetic look but held his tongue as they all rejoined the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Penny 23 asked suspiciously as Quentin chivvied his wife out of his arms, standing in front of the taller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to set wards around this room.  You won’t be able to go through it if I don’t mark you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So long as you don’t weave anti-travel wards through them we should be able to come and go.”  He said, squinting at Q in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not these, man.”  Penny 40 shook his head, already knowing what his brother planned from when they’d talked earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin set his jaw, grief and resignation winding through him as his family pulled in tighter, him in the middle of the circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Mikhail, the big man giving him a compassionate look before purple eyes flicked up, reminding him they were short on time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin blew out a breath.  “You won’t be able to get through if I don’t mark you because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be weaving anti-travel wards in them, and cloaking your magical signature from sight.  If I don't, crazy lady out there could follow your energy trail back to Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s impossible, Q.”  Margo told him gently, both Julia and Kady nodding in agreement next to her.  Eliot only regarded his husband silently, head tilted as he studied the other man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will function like that if I cast them.”  Quentin huffed in frustration as some of their faces went stubborn. They’d only seen a little of the flashy shit, and not anything of the true depths at which he could go.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or blow past traditional magical barriers that they were still bound to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once anti-travels are up you can't bring them down again or get through them without unraveling the whole damn thing.  No one can.”  Kady said, arching an unimpressed eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Quentin mourned to himself as he dove deep, far past the magic that sang and danced and into the peaceful black pool below.  He hated doing this but they didn’t have time to fucking argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ones that weren't already know sucked in a breath as the lights went dim, temperature dropping rapidly until their breath misted out hotly in front of them from the cold as they shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kady leaned back in shock as Quentin’s eyes flashed darkly and bled black, not even the white’s showing as he cocked his head at her like a dangerous predator trying to decide if he wanted to eat her or play with her corpse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia barely stifled a shriek as she latched onto her husband, shrinking back and not able to recognize the menacing figure before her as the best friend she’d known since they were in diapers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little tinkling sounds rang around them as the cold dropped so low ice crystals hit the floor from the moisture in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be for anyone but me,” Death’s Avatar told them gently, thunder rolling under the low tone that echoed like screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny 23 was a frozen statue as that deadly expression then turned to him, those death black eyes stripping him of every pretense he’d ever had about himself as they promised eternal damnation if he didn’t comply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what say you, William Adiyodi?  Wanna help an Avatar out?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered out a breath as black receded into brown.  “That’s fucking terrifying dude.”  He rasped out, bending down and placing his hands on his knees as he struggled to breathe as the air started to warm again.  Not even Beast Quentin had been that fucking frightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s supposed to be.”  Quentin informed him quietly, very carefully not looking in his husband’s direction to see his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how does it work?” Alice asked shakily, wiping trembling hands against her leg armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a variation of the wards carved into the Gates of Hell, the ones that mark the boundary between the Hell Pits and the rest of the Underworld.  Only Hades and I can pass through the Gates without harm.”  Quentin’s mouth twisted unhappily as the family not already in the know went pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell really exists?”  Margo sputtered incredulously, sinking weakly into the chair conveniently located right behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for the worst of the worst, or so Penny said when he threatened to bury me there, Bambi.”  Strong hands wrapped around Quentin’s hips, pulling him back to rest against the strong chest behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin stilled for a moment before wilting in relief as Eliot curled into him, resting his chin on Quentin’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot frowned at the odd reaction before deciding to shelve it.  Right now they just didn’t have the time to canvas everything he wanted to unfortunately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait what?”  Quentin asked, registering the comment El had just made.  He swung his head and darkly eyed his sheepish but smug brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice one, babe.” Kady said appreciatively, regaining her equilibrium and high fived him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the personal friend of Hades so I’ll get a little crispy but I could still manage it.”  Penny 40 replied, once more pointing at his eyes before shooting those fingers at El.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be coming back to that, brother, but we don’t have the time.”   Quentin said in irritation, straightening up and pulling away from Eliot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny 23 swallowed hard as Quentin approached him but held his ground.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need me to do?”  He asked cautiously, furrowing his brow in confusion as Q motioned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to bend down, this is going on your forehead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny 23 stared at him for a second before he started to snort with laughter, bending down so Quentin could reach his forehead.  The fear that had swamped him started to flow away as he listened to Q quietly rant about all of the tall people in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like seriously what the fuck did you all eat in childhood?”  Quentin muttered, sweeping one last black thumb across Penny’s forehead as the symbol of Hades shimmered black in the light before sinking beneath the man’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spinach.”  Penny 23 told him solemnly. “You’re so short because you didn’t eat your greens, Coldwater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how that works!” Quentin argued as he moved on to Penny 40, his brother only smirking but saying nothing as he bent down too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will allow you and any passengers you carry through the wards.”  He told them next, the amusement he’d been hiding as he’d distracted 23 fading away. “It will also conceal both magical and energy life signs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny 40 frowned down at him as little heads started popping up like mushrooms after a rain as Amielle dragged Eziel forward, the other man limping heavily before collapsing into a chair.  Mikhail peeled away from their group to help the injured man, purple light swirling lightly before dimming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Alice and Eliot moved back, the latter pressing a firm kiss to Quentin’s temple before going to help Amielle and Brooks coral the children into groups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more than you’ve ever attempted, Quentin.”  Penny 40 said worryingly, a flash of green at the edges of his vision announcing Mikhail as the warrior drifted back up beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why I will be staying until the end with him.” The man rumbled, clapping one hand on Quentin’s shoulder that made the shorter man sway a little at the force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to hold the wards the entire time you work.”  Q admitted at the sharp looks from both men. “It would take time we don’t have to anchor them to the room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny 40 groaned and face palmed as 23 just looked confused.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him.”  Mikhail said, trying not to laugh at the expression on his friend's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you turn me into a ferret again we will have </span>
  <em>
    <span>words, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Coldwater.” His brother hissed, and Penny 23 blanched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can do that?” He was not squeaking dammit and his body double better wipe that fucking smirk off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was one time!”  Quentin defended, then felt his lips twitch as Penny 40 glared.  “Twice.”  He admitted sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he at least cute?”  Julia asked, coming up and throwing one arm over Q’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> adorable. Black as night with the sweetest little white kiss mark right between his ears.” Unholy glee lit him as he noticed the considering look on Kady’s face from Jules’s other shoulder.  She mimed a picture taking gesture and smirked when he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we ready to go?” Penny sighed as he caught the exchange.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost.  Alice is rounding up the last group.” Eliot arched his eyebrows in interest as he approached, taking in the way Quentin and Penny 40 were facing off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband just shook his head at him, mirth dancing in brown eyes as Eliot pulled him away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Do I want to know?’ El asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I’ll tell you later,’ He promised him before the laughter drained away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Please be careful.’ Quentin begged next, sliding one hand along a firm jawline, whiskers rasping on fingers soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Pretty sure that’s my line, baby.’ Eliot informed him sadly, information flying between them in steady waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The number of children below the age of ten Glypse years was staggering, and both he and Alice had jointly decided they would need to join a Penny each as the men traveled between worlds.  It would hopefully not only keep the panic down, but to also help children too small to understand why they absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>could not </span>
  </em>
  <span>let go of the child next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot rested his forehead against Quentin’s, taking a deep breath before they both untangled themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I better see you at home, Quentin Coldwater-Waugh.’ El said fiercely, clenching his jaw shut as he considered actually leaving the side of his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Love, don’t you know?  Home is where </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are.’ Quentin hesitated briefly before surging up and climbing Eliot like he was a damn tree, the taller man staggering back and then laughing as he adjusted for the slight weight as muscular legs wrapped around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin kissed him firmly, hands threading through the bottom half of his hair and tugging at the strands below the half knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I love you.’ Whispered through the bond, and tears burned in hazel eyes as he held his husband to him tightly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what did you think?  Also, an alternate scene popped up that will be posted right after this.</p><p>Keep yourselves safe and happy y'all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Oh Ye of So little Faith (Victory Is In My Veins)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which there is a smack down, and we find out the truth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovies!  I'm pretty nervous about this chapter, so either come yell at me in the comments when you're done or congratulate me on surprising you lol.  Sssoo many notes at the bottom.</p><p>Also: TRIGGER WARNING-for the very brief mention of child molestations (very, very brief and none on our characters.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You will need to put everything you are into this, Little Shadow. She may be able to sense when the children start to leave, and attack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin Coldwater sat calmly, eyes closed as gold and black magic rotated in a tight circle around him. Everything he is focused on this one room, black-gold shields lining the walls, ceiling and floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voices drifted past him distantly, along with the vague sounds of air being displaced rapidly but nothing disturbed him from the war he was waging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another blow rattled the door and black magic lashed out through the shields from him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman screamed in rage and pain from the other side, and a faint smirk pulled at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angry chitters pounded and scrapped at the ceiling, gold lightning rolling up in arching waves and crackled fiercely as metal cried out in agony as they were destroyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiet descended once again as Quentin waited patiently for the next attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Baby.’  A voice whispered through his mind, making Quentin scowl before he firmly pushed the voice away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Brother.’ Another voice echoed, tugging gently at a gold rope attached to his mind.  Again, he scowled and pushed it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is done, Little Shadow.”  It was the booming tones of his teacher’s voice that pulled Quentin from the deep mediation he was in, and he opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband was kneeling in front of him, hazel eyes tired but triumphant as he held out a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go, baby.”  Eliot murmured, taking in with interest the way Quentin’s eyes looked this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coal black irises stared back at him as gold lighting streaked out from black pupils, the lightning dancing in strikes as shields withstood another blow at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Beautiful,’ he told Q, showing him a mental picture of his eyes as the building above them shuddered, and gold tried to overtake black before receding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How far did she get, Little Shadow?” Mikhail asked grimly, kneeling down next to Eliot, Penny 40 sinking to the ground with exhaustion beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This room is the only thing left.” Quentin said distantly, still focused inward as he held his wards in an unyielding grip, the high tones of a howling wolf underscoring the soft roll of thunder in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikhail and Eliot shared a dark look.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had known when the silver wards had fallen, a high alarm shrieking out before going silent as the ground above them had vibrated hard when the first group had left. After that, it had been a race against time as they hurried to get the frightened children out quickly, the sounds of a building being torn apart echoing loudly above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are we going to do this?” Penny asked, trying to stifle a yawn as he sagged onto his back, knowing his brother would not let the wards fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you check to make sure we didn’t miss anyone, Q?”  Eliot questioned, rubbing one armored knee with his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin hummed in answer before a black wave pulsed out from him and rolled through the room before flaring out from black-gold shields and sweeping through the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorrow rolled through Death’s Avatar when only the dead answered the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no one left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot sighed and pinched the skin between his eyebrows.  It had been a long shot anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Q?  What the fuck is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot turned and looked down at Penny, then followed the man’s gaze to the center of the room where tables had been moved to clear a space for them to travel to and from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A solid black ball was rotating darkly, surface rippling as gold lightning danced out from the surface as it grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little surprise for our friends out there.” Quentin responded, still feeling distant as he fed it magic that danced with light, and magic that drew its power from the dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny hauled himself up and all three men raised their eyebrows in amusement as </span>
  <strong>FUCK YOU</strong>
  <span> scrawled itself in gold glitter across the growing surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot couldn’t help the tired bark of laughter as a crude drawing of a hand giving the middle finger appeared below it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will it do, Little Shadow?” Mikhail asked in mirth, looking at it with eyes that could see the power that pulsed out from it like a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bomb.”  Quentin replied, tightening his hands that rested on his thighs before he cut the power, not letting it affect the magic still flowing into the wards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it’ll kill her?”  His brother said hopefully, bracing himself and then hauled his tired ass from the floor as Q opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” both Quentin and Mikhail replied in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s too powerful.  It will, however, destroy anything in its path for 60 miles.”  Eliot whistled in amazement as Penny’s jaw dropped open slightly at Quentin’s answer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikhail only looked confused until Penny quietly explained how far the blast radius would go as El pulled Q from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next moment Quentin staggered back as his wards rippled from another blow to the door, this one hard enough to almost send him to his knees as his attention to them wavered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, time to get the fuck out.”  Penny breathed as Eliot caught his husband before he hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as I leave the wards will come down and that thing will blow.”  Quentin warned them grimly as Penny moved forward and clapped a hand onto his shoulder.  “I’m going to shield us but brace yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His family nodded seriously as Quentin grabbed Eliot, who then gripped Mikhail tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, brother?” Penny asked him, gathering his magic together and steeled his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin shut his eyes and took a deep breath as he readied to untether himself from his wards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black gold eyes flashed open. “Go,” he commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colors spun for a quick moment and then something hit them hard, the world swinging wildly around them as they broke apart and flew through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gold light caught them about a foot from being thrown through a wall, bringing them down gently to lay on the floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin winced as a child started crying hysterically in shock and closed his eyes, throwing one arm over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was fun.  Let’s not do that again.” His brother muttered a few feet away from him, taking deep breaths to stop the vertigo making the room spin.  The others just grunted in agreement as footsteps ran towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always gotta make an entrance.  You’re going to give a girl a complex this way.” Quentin just grinned as Margo peeled his arm off his face and let it flop back to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least it’s not boring?” He tried, smiling harder when she rolled her eyes and huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is that.” Julia agreed, pushing her way in on hands and knees to settle at Quentin’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be nice to not have a constant source of heart attacks though,” she said reproachfully, running one hand along Q’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when I can accomplish that I’ll let you know.” She tugged firmly in retaliation at that pithy comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are many things I missed about you, Coldwater, and I have to say your sass was definitely one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  Don’t encourage him.”  Penny protested as Kady crouched next to him, opening his eyes to give her a mock glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned at him, bending down to give him a kiss. “Damn good job you did today, babe.” She muttered against his lips, and brushed his hair back fondly when he gave her that smile that was all fucking hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Quentin started to haul himself up, moaning slightly as stiff muscles protested their treatment.  Between the wild wolf rides and the two battles he was beat. Glancing around though he realized tiredly the day was far from over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hundreds of scared children lined the cavernous space, Librarians moving swiftly as they distributed supplies and organized beds for them to sleep in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got this, Q.”  A voice said firmly, and Quentin turned and looked with surprise at the blonde that had appeared where El was pushing himself up a couple of feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” He questioned, brown eyes shooting back and looking pointedly at the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strong-willed expression crossed Alice’s face, and Q felt his mouth quirk at that very familiar look, holding up hands in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to his brother next, Penny huffing tiredly as he sat up with Kady’s support.  Quentin eyed him with worry but the need for answers was growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’d have enough juice to make it to the Underworld if Mikhail gave you a boost?”  Quentin asked quietly, but apparently not quietly enough as voices rose in protest around them, Eliot being the loudest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the others, Penny looked at him thoughtfully before waving the others quiet. “You noticed it too then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark look crossed Quentin’s face.  “It would’ve been hard to miss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Mazikeen questioned from beside Mikhail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone was too far away to see but I was looking through Q’s eyes at the right moment.”  Penny 40 said, shifting to make room for his body double as the other man sank down tiredly next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not only did she look somewhat familiar, but her body moved like the others.”  Quentin turned and looked at Mikhail, the big man raising a green eyebrow at him. “Her face shifted to look like a Kyp, and she knew my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both warriors sucked in a breath of shock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The planet Ky is in the same system as Kore, the planet where we’ve been for the last three years. They’re very reclusive, being a species that are born naturally strong psychics.” Penny 40 explained, leaning back onto his hands to brace his weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of a super charged Vulcan.” Quentin said, rubbing at one eyebrow and noticing only Julia and Eliot getting that reference as their eyebrows shot up in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense dude but your mind wards are shit.”  Penny 23 yawned, scooting back until he could brace his weight on the wall behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> shit. That was one of the first things we fixed when we arrived on Kore.” Penny 40 rebutted, giving a glare to 23 who shrugged in acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now only a Kyp can get in, and even then, they have to be touching you.” Mikhail rumbled, looking up at the ceiling as he thought.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something tells me Hades knows more than he’s letting on.  We need answers, Mikhail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big man brought his eyes back down and regarded his little friend, taking in the lines of exhaustion that were deepening on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can get them after food and sleep.”  He finally replied, looking resolute at the outrage on Quentin’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Mikhail said with steel in his voice as Quentin opened his mouth to protest.  “You dealt them a hard blow today, one that will take her time to recover from.  Recover, which you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q sighed in resignation as Eliot nodded firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got any rooms then?” He asked Alice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde started to laugh as Eliot made a noise of objection. “If you really think your husband isn’t kidnapping your ass and taking you home with him you’ve got another thing coming, Coldwater.”  She told him gleefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on! I knew I was coming home with you.”  Quentin complained as he was pulled across the floor, El’s magic wrapped firmly around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this really necessary?  I was asking for the others.”  He sighed as he floated face down into the air, Eliot pulling himself to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”  His husband told him firmly, throwing him over a shoulder and locking one arm across his thighs before he then turned to their highly entertained family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kady and I have enough rooms for everyone.  You can either stay here or come home with us.”  With that, Eliot turned smartly on one heel and started weaving between children and Librarians as he made for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin braced himself against El’s lower back and looked behind them.  And then promptly wished he hadn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia didn’t even bother looking guilty as she snapped a few more pictures before tucking her phone away.  Penny, the asshole, was already at her shoulder badgering her to send him some while Mikhail and Mazikeen simply smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all jerks.”  He informed them, and then let himself slump back down as they started to heckle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swayed slightly as Eliot opened a door and stepped out into a quiet hallway. Because he was an actual decent person, not like the others following them, he caught the edge of the door and held it open so Kady could grab it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?”  Mazikeen asked in curiosity as they walked down a dim corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a portal set up in my office that goes straight to the penthouse.”  Eliot said absently, turning another corner that would lead to both his and Alice’s offices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penthouse?” Quentin braced himself and looked at Kady who was walking right behind them, finally catching on that Eliot had implied they lived together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curly haired women shrugged, “Decided to keep it as a reward when they named me Head Hedge, and El just showed up one day and stayed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Head Hedge?”  Quentin questioned as Eliot rotated and started walking backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would too if you shared a flat with Julia and it was the fifth time you’d caught her and the hubby having sex on the kitchen counter.”  He informed her, smirking as Julia flushed bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“WHAT?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot staggered as gold swept his vision, the solid weight of his husband disappearing from his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the next moment Julia yelped as her best friend suddenly popped up in front of her, broad hands grabbing for her left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I missed your wedding?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Quentin raged, staring down at the diamond encrusted gold wedding band wrapped around her ring finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice rocks dude.”  He says next, raising a reluctantly impressed eyebrow at Penny 23, gently waving her hand in the air.  The darker man smirked, and brushed imaginary lint off his armor shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Telekinetic magic once more wrapped gently around him, lifting him up into the air and settled him onto a strong shoulder.  Quentin just huffed and didn’t let go of Julia’s hand as Eliot started forward again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see all the pictures.”  He told her seriously, bracing the one hand not wrapped around Jules’s on his husband's lower back so he could still see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the pictures, Q.”  She agreed softly, lengthening her stride and bending down so she could kiss his forehead before pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin sighed and flopped back down.  “Well at least the view is good.”  He muttered to Eliot’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mischievousness sparked through him and he glanced up to see if anyone was watching.  Only Kady raised an intrigued eyebrow at the look on his face, the others too busy talking to each other to notice what was about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Watch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he mouthed to her, before he promptly stuck both hands down the back of Eliot’s under armor and goosed both globes of his ass.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversation stopped as Eliot yelped and levitated two feet in the air before slamming back down, Kady laughing as she high fived Quentin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”  Margo asked him in bemusement, Kady giggling too hard to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin just grinned brightly at her and winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat.”  Eliot muttered fondly to him, smacking his ass with one hand as they approached his office door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takes one to know one.” His husband sassed back, pointedly wiggling on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El just rolled his eyes and stopped at his door, graceful hands moving in the tuts that would unlock his wards.  The door briefly glowed blue, arcane symbols lighting up before fading as the lock clicked open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and strolled in, Quentin propping himself up so he could take in the tasteful décor of the room.  A white leather couch graced one wall with a beautiful oil painting of a storm swept sea above it, mahogany bookcases stretching up to the ceiling on the other wall, some books stored in it but most of it was covered in knickknacks that looked like they came from all parts of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q grabbed a picture frame as they passed Eliot’s desk, a hulking monstrosity of a thing that somehow he knew fit his husband very well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his face soften as he looked at the picture in the frame.  Eliot was looking down at him, amusement and fondness clearly written on his face as Quentin rested his head in his lap, hands frozen in midair as they stretched out on what was clearly the Cottage couch, TADA sign glowing dimly behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Margo took that.”  Eliot told him quietly, not even having to look to see what he had grabbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a good day.”  Quentin commented softly, gold sparks swirling around the frame to gently place it back where he found it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El hummed in agreement, pressing his thumbprint into the panel on the wall, the number panel sliding out as it registered it.  He quickly typed in his code and stepped back as it beeped and a ten foot section of wall slid down to the ground, a portal glowing gently behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall man motioned to Kady first.  The portal would drop them at the doorstep to the penthouse, and she would need to key in the wards so they could go through.  She brushed an affectionate hand over the shoulder not occupied by his husband and stepped through.  One by one, their family followed her as she opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, it was their turn, and El keyed in the sequence code to shut the wall after they had gone through.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t suppose I can come down now?”  His husband asked plaintively as they stepped through and into organized chaos as Kady directed the others to the downstairs guest rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet!”  Eliot said cheerfully, stopping by Kady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chinese?”  The woman asked in amusement, eyeing the man still thrown over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Triple order.”  He told her, patting the ass slung over his shoulder.  “This one has four hollow legs now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” she replied, sticking her tongue back at Quentin as he made a face at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it on the Library card.”  Eliot called over his shoulder as he strolled for the stairs. Eyeing the rotating staircase he mentally said fuck it, crouched and then flew up to land gracefully on the balcony that lead to his and Kady’s rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whistled lightly as he made for his room, ignoring the, “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> undignified,” that came from his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his door, he stepped through and closed it, then pulled the man slung over his shoulder and pinned him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes glared mutinously as heavy eyebrows pouted at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El felt his lips twitch as muscular legs wrapped around his waist, helping keep the smaller man balanced even as he glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three years dead, baby, and then I find you alive in the middle of a fucking warzone.” He said frankly, those heavy eyebrows softening at his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin eyed him one last time and then slumped, trusting Eliot to hold him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah ok.” The smaller man sighed, bringing his forehead to rest against El’s as his arms wrapped around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t agree to keeping you in the dark.”  Quentin whispered, tilting his head and pressing a soft kiss to Eliot’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man clung to him, the pain of the last three years rolling over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering what I’ve seen in the last two days? </span>
  <b>
    <em>I’m glad.</em>
  </b>
  <span> I’m glad Hades hid you, and gave you the time you needed, no matter how much it hurt to think you had died.”  Eliot said somberly against his lips, tears burning behind closed eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just promise me one thing, my love. </span>
  <b>
    <em>COME BACK</em>
  </b>
  <b>.</b>
  <span> Whether it’s because you won, and we live out our lives here happily.  Or because you lost, and are taking me down to the Underworld with you.”  Quentin’s mouth trembled as wet hazel eyes opened, and speared through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“El, no.” The smaller man begged.  “You have your whole life ahead.  Eternity will always be waiting for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only a half life without you, and I would not survive it if I lost you again.  At least do me the courtesy of not having to hunt you down in the Underworld.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin tightened his arms and buried his face in Eliot’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”  He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Promise me, Quentin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Quentin hauled himself up and placed both hands on either side of Eliot’s face, brown eyes shifting to gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear it as your husband.  Come good or bad I promise to return for you.”  He whispered, sending out gold sparks to catch them as Eliot’s knees gave out and sent them to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rested his head against his shoulder, relief crashing through him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, love.”  Flowed past his ear on repeat as Quentin threaded his fingers through his hair, gently pulling the hair tie out and untangling knots as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Eliot was able to gather himself enough together to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell.”  He breathed out, resting his forehead against Q’s and smiling at the huff it got him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You try carrying your heavy ass for almost 200 miles and see how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> smell.” Quentin grumbled, stifling a yawn and rubbing at one eye.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Telekinetic magic wove around him, loosening straps as El began to pull his armor from him, floating them to a growing pile next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired brown eyes took in the room and excitement shot through him as he recognized it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one has the shower!”  He exclaimed gleefully, gold light now joining Eliot’s to pull his armor panels off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll still be there, Q.” Eliot remarked in amusement as limbs squirmed beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand.” He told Eliot seriously, pulling off his forearm guards. “I found this room first, and told no one about the shower when I claimed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little sneak!” Eliot breathed out in delight, unbuckling his shin guards as he went, the last part of the armor. “I had wondered why Kady wasn’t in this room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed as Quentin tried to crawl away from him, pulling him back with one ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have your under armor on.” El noted mirthfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth went dry as Quentin whipped the black long sleeved neoprene shirt over his head impatiently, miles and </span>
  <em>
    <span>miles</span>
  </em>
  <span> of toned skin now available to his view.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot actually fucking whimpered when he wiggled out of the pants, saliva pooling in his mouth.  His Q had always been surprisingly muscular underneath all of the baggy clothes he loved to wear. It always felt like unwrapping a present when he’d peeled him out of his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now? He had to resist crawling after the man as Quentin darted for the bathroom door, glee in every line of his naked body as he disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot flopped back onto the floor, throwing an arm over his eyes as he tried to get his body under control.  Dammit he wanted to take his time with Quentin when he finally got him back into a bed, not hump his leg like a horney teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“El, you coming?”  Quentin called out, steam billowing out of the open doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would seriously like to.”  Eliot informed the empty room, sighing as he hauled himself up off the floor and started to remove his own much simpler armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mentally made a note to himself to ask Quentin who had designed his, and if they would be willing to outfit the Library battle mages. The smaller man’s armor was a work of fucking art, even to his trained eye.  And the armor worn by Penny, Mikhail and Mazikeen was just as formidable.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally naked, El strolled into the steamy room and pulled open the glass door, slipping into the large shower.  His breath caught as he took in the absolutely beautiful man in front of him, and once more thanked his lucky stars Quentin had given him another chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wet hair slicked back to cling to shoulders that rippled with power as Quentin tilted his head back, face turned up to the waterfall mounted in the ceiling, water pouring over him. Broad hands ran over a chiseled chest, and dipped down to caress the sharply defined abs below them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot watched breathlessly as they skirted the trimmed thatch of dark hair that led down, biting his lip as one hand rubbed lightly at the base of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped in disappointment against the cold glass as that hand then swept back up to tangle in dark brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tease!” Eliot half laughed then, catching brown eyes glittering mischievously at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t a tease if you know how much I love to put out for you, El.”  Quentin replied, his eyes darkening as he ran them down Eliot’s lanky frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man smirked, stretching up to his toes and bowing his body out, letting his husband get a full fucking eye full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin wasn’t the only one who’d gained muscle tone, Eliot learning to his disbelief that being a Librarian was actually physically taxing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to be a Head?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His battle mages liked to chivvy and tease him into the ring with them, shouting out tips as red battle magic roared around them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d staggered up for the fifth time that first morning, raggedly demanding why it was just him in that ring and not Alice too, the sixty or so battle mages in the rings that day had stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amielle had pushed her way to the front then, and gave him a steely look from blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she’s an oath breaker.” She had said darkly.  “And until she can prove herself there will only be one Head our Order will trust and answer to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows had shot up in disbelief.  “And you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman who would become his favorite battle mage had only grinned fiercely at him in answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking the memories away, Eliot pushed himself off the glass and pulled his husband out of the spray, threading one hand through wet locks as he bent to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin moaned as their wet bodies slid together, arching up into the feeling as Eliot’s tongue pushed into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hey think we have time to…’ Q whispered into his head, and Eliot pulled away to bury a laugh in his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Even if we had time, I’m too fucking tired, and if I’m tired, as soon as you eat you’ll be passing out.’ His husband told him mirthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin only sighed in disappointed agreement, stepping back and pulling Eliot under the overhead waterfall as four other jets of water hit them from all sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot leaned back and groaned in appreciation as wet heat soaked into him, soothing the burning ache of abused muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Tilt your head back, love.’ He leaned back further and was rewarded as Q worked shampoo into his curls, nails scratching gently at his scalp.  El practically purred as pleasurable spikes ran over his head, following the gentle direction as Quentin pushed him back under the spray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next few minutes the men worked in concert to clean each other. After they were done they just slumped against the other, letting the hot water beat over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Food, brother.  Come and eat.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘How’d you know El and I weren’t engaged in wildly hot sex just now?’  Quentin yawned, the heat lulling him into a sleepily half state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh please.  With the amount of energy you’ve poured out in the last two days I’m impressed you haven't eaten someone.’  Penny replied, tugging on the gold rope between their minds trying to wake him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Kady got kung pow chicken.  I’ll eat all of it if you don’t get your ass down here.’ His brother taunted next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah ok.’ Quentin grudgingly replied, nudging El in the ribs to get him moving.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.”  Julia breathed, chopsticks hovering limply in the air as she watched her best friend plow through a second plate of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he even chewing?”  Her husband muttered from the side of his mouth, also starring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin glanced up and then opened his mouth, enjoying the disgusted cries from them both as he proved that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he actually was chewing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia threw a wonton at him that he caught with his chopsticks, smirking as she raised an impressed eyebrow before he shoved it in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot just shook his head, leaning back and rubbing absently at his full belly as his family surrounded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“El,” Alice said softly, sliding into the empty seat next to him.  He gave a pointed look at the pale blue suit she was wearing, clearly intended on heading back to the Library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?”  He asked her, mentally taking inventory of his body and then sighed with a little relief as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, though tomorrow may be a different story.”  She sighed, rubbing a tired hand against her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only reason why I’m going in tonight is to rouse R&amp;D and IT.  I’m going to pass on what we know currently and then get them working on a way to get around the communication blackouts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot straightened up as his brain struggled to come back online.  “Good idea.  I’ll ask Maz to come in tomorrow?  She got a good look at the technology the Glypsians had and can provide more on the technical data portion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde nodded, shooting a look at the woman in question.  “Will do.”  She pressed a kiss to his temple and ran a hand over Quentin’s shoulders as she walked past, the shorter man giving her a fond look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, their family disappeared from the table after they’d eaten their fill, retreating back into their rooms to sleep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot drowsed in his chair as he waited for his husband to be done, eyes closed as he drifted.  He finally felt a small nudge in his ribs and a hand reaching up to run affectionately through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done?”  He yawned, raising an impressed eyebrow at the absolute slaughter in front of him. There wasn’t even enough left to box up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin shrugged sheepishly, patting at his stomach that bulged slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about the caveman style or I’ll make sure to open the back of your pants when I throw up.”  He warned, heaving himself up from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As entertaining as that would be…”  Eliot said dryly, mentally deciding to leave everything here and deal with it in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tangled his fingers with Q’s and pulled him up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin grunted with relief as he sank down onto the sinfully soft bed, already half asleep as the lights went out and El slipped in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long arms wrapped around and him drew him in, Q sighing happily as he threw one leg over the taller man’s and snuggled into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while Eliot ran his hand through Quentin’s hair, soft snores breathing out against his chest as happiness gripped him tight. He had a second shot at this, as impossible as it was to believe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was almost afraid to sleep.  Afraid he would wake up and this would have been just a wonderful dream he’d conjured up in his loneliness.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I promised you.’ Quentin slurred in his mind, shifting as the thoughts running through Eliot’s mind tugged him to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Sleep, baby.  And I know, I’m just being silly.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘My silly.’ Q grumbled before going still, exhaustion pulling him down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot closed his eyes and breathed deep, surrendering to the tiredness creeping through him and fell into sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Quentin snuffled, burying deeper into the blankets to avoid the sunlight pouring in through the windows.  He grumbled to himself when all that did was dim the light slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raspy laugh from his bed partner did not help at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn it off.”  He moaned, sticking out an arm and slapping Eliot in the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure that’s not how it works, baby.”  That’s exactly how it must work as the light dimmed as telekinetic magic closed the curtains they had forgotten last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin just gave a smug grunt and burritoed himself in the blankets, ignoring the protesting from his husband as he pulled the blankets away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee.” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot eyed the blanket burrito in disbelief. “I had forgotten what a brat you are in the morning.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blankets hissed at him, growing tighter as they rolled further in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> brat. And your brat wants coffee.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I at least get a kiss out of this?”  El asked, heaving himself to his feet and stretching.  He raised an intrigued eyebrow at how the blankets stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed out a laugh and then slipped back into the bed, caging the blanket roll between his arms and legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are grumpy.”  Eliot said softly, after digging through the blankets to find the face of his husband.  His husband, who was giving him </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a death glare and pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bent down and rained kisses on Q’s face, the smaller man going limp beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Quentin said quietly, smiling now as El kissed the tip of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, beautiful.”  Eliot breathed, running his nose along Q’s jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still tired?” The taller man asked next, taking in the lines still crossing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin grunted in acknowledgement, stifling a yawn with a hand he managed to free from his blanket pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Then sleep.’ Whispered through his head. ‘I need to check in with Vix.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed drowsily and slid back into a half sleep as El went to get dressed, the bathroom door sliding shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A while later it opened, and he gave a sleepy wolf whistle as Eliot stepped out.  “Hubba hubba.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubba hubba indeed, Quentin thought, waking up more to eye the charcoal dress shirt and black vest with silver buttons paired over dark grey trousers.  His husband was cutting a formidable figure that was really doing it for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You’re going into work?’ He asked, snaking out a hand to grab at the vest and tugged gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot folded down and slid his hand through Q’s sleep crazy hair.  ‘I’d take you with me but you need to rest.  I want to see how far R&amp;D have gotten.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin frowned mutinously and tried to surge up but collapsed back onto the bed as sore muscles screamed.  “Ow.”  He muttered into his pillow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sending Mikhail up here.” Eliot said worryingly, moving to get to his feet and then was stopped by the hand wrapping around his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” Quentin sighed, wiggling into a more comfortable position as hazel eyes lined in black ran over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where you go, I go.”  He said next, tugging on the wrist still trapped in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot looked at him, tangling their fingers together.  “True.”  He said slowly, marshalling his thoughts together before slumping a little.  “This isn’t all on you, Quentin. We have resources at the Library you haven’t seen yet.  Things that can help save more people before the axe comes down for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Alice can only do so much.”  Quentin muttered, seeing the thoughts flowing through Eliot’s mind. “I don’t like this, El.  The mind bond can only stretch so far. What if you need me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He demanded next at the surprised look on his husband’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I could still hear your thoughts while I was on Earth.” Eliot said, squinting at him through the low light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin froze. “That’s not possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to know how many times I counted you saying bitch every time you smacked crazy lady?  I lost count around twenty.” His husband arched an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller man stared at him in disbelief. “My bond with Penny has about a seven mile max. And he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>psychic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot bit his lip, running his thumb along their fingers.  “What does that mean then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably that there isn’t a place where either of us could go without hearing the other.  How the hell did tha...aw fuck!  Motherfucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband just raised his eyebrows at him as Quentin facepalmed.  “That second time, El.  I was tired and </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracted.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot snorted as Q showed him the memory of when he’d pinned the smaller man to the ground when he’d said yes, then seconds later a fucking spiky ball had rolled by.  And Quentin had connected their minds together so they could avoid notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gold sparkles for the win.”  The taller man drawled mirthfully, dodging the arm flail as Quentin tried to hit his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not fucking sparkles.” Q muttered, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Is it really so bad?’ Eliot whispered in his head, bending down to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No, I like you in my head too.’ Quentin sighed, ‘And now neither of us can ever really say we’re without the other.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I really like this.” He said out loud next.  “Gold sparkles for the win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El laughed and propped his chin on the edge of the bed, regarding him warmly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you sleep now?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Q yawned hard, covering his mouth with one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Good.’ His husband said with satisfaction, sliding his head forward to give him one last kiss.  ‘Call me when you wake up.’</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Eliot trotted down the stairs, mind already buzzing as he organized what he needed to do that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get the Quentin Coldwater experience after a power drain, El?” Penny looked at him slyly from over his coffee mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man raised his eyebrows as he approached the table, Penny, Mikhail and Mazikeen arrayed around it sipping coffee with the remains of breakfast on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s normal?  Thank Hades. Woke up next to the man for 50 years and he was never that grumpy before.”  Eliot said mirthfully, going into the kitchen and grabbing his own coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could have been worse.  At least you didn’t get tied up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El’s head shot out of the kitchen and looked at Mazikeen as she smirked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny rolled his eyes at the both of them. “Made the mistake of trying to drag him out of bed by a foot one morning. He tied me up and gagged me, so I had to lay on the floor of his bedroom while he drooled into a pillow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot tried to quiet his laughter as he approached the table, slipping down into a chair. “Who freed you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did when they didn’t come by for practice that morning.  They chose a house far outside the town so he’d been there a few hours by then.”  Mazikeen replied, twinkling at Penny as he pulled a face at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he feeling?”  Mikhail rumbled next, picking over the last pieces of toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sore, and tired.” Eliot replied, laughter fading away.  “Can you check on him?  He had problems moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big man nodded, draining the rest of his coffee and stood. “I am not surprised, considering the distance he ran and the power drain.”  He clapped a hand to Eliot’s shoulder and then moved for the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maz, will you come in with me today?  Any information you can give us on the technical data you collected would be helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warrior nodded, rising from her chair and retreating back to her room to pull on her armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny.”  The dark man looked up, chasing the last bit of egg on his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are my marching orders, hoss?” Penny asked, laughter dancing in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No marching orders, asshole, just a question.  Did you and Quentin ever try to push beyond the seven miles in your mind bond?” The darker man quieted at the specific question, Eliot looking solemn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”  The other man said slowly.  “Multiple times actually, just to see what the range was and then when we started working on a language for the wolf beyond it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot’s eyebrows furrowed before saying quietly, “I could still hear him when I was on Earth organizing the children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny whistled in surprise and leaned back in his chair. “That’s quite the range.” He muttered thoughtfully, mind whirling at the implications.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking wild magic.” He sighed next, not even needing the nod of confirmation Eliot was giving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this something that bothers you?” Penny asked, pushing his chair back so it balanced on two legs, concern for the taller man making its way through him.  Q was his brother but El was also a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, are you kidding?”  Eliot breathed out, smiling.  “Now he’s just a thought away. I’m more worried about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinks of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The psychic bit his lip, wondering how much he should tell and what to keep back.  After all, his loyalty to his brother came first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He missed you.  He missed everyone but he missed you the most.”  Penny said abruptly, chair thumping down as seriousness covered his face.  “On your birthday he’d go into the market square and get a red velvet cupcake, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> he loathes those, and would sit quietly on the porch as he picked it apart and ate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hates those.” Eliot agreed weakly, glancing away and trying to control the emotions rolling through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but they’re your favorite.”  Penny said quietly.  “And on your wedding anniversary?” He blew out a breath.  “He turned wolf and disappeared the whole day.  Nothing we did would ever coax him out of the forest until the next morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot drew in a breath that shook, closing his eyes.  “Thank you for telling me that.”  He said quietly, the sounds of Mazikeen walking into the room sounding behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave them an inquiring look but said nothing as she waited for Eliot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drained the last of his coffee and stood, clasping Penny on the shoulder as he walked by before motioning for Mazikeen to follow him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Eliot dropped Maz off at R&amp;D, the techs looking near rapturous as she spoke in their language of technology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she’d been damn near excited at seeing the toys scattered about the room, Eliot reflected, smirking as he wondered how hard it would be to drag her out when he was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d spent some time with them as well going over everything he’d observed, but Mazikeen was obviously a better source of info so he left them to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making a quick stop by the cafeteria, he scarfed down a breakfast sandwich as he made his way to </span>
  <span>check in with Alice next, and frowned at what he found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vix.” The blonde winced, glancing up from her desk as he swept in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you even sleep?”  He demanded, eyeing the same pale blue suit she’d been wearing last night, and the hair coming out of her bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” She blustered, before slinking back at the firm look he gave her. “On the couch.” Alice admitted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s just so much to do, El.” She fretted then, grabbing a folder and waving it high in the air.  “We need to find permanent places for the children, a way to get around the communications blackout, find a pattern to discover which planet will be attacked next, as well as develop a battle plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice sank down into her chair and gripped at her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alice, we have competent Librarians.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Delegate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  He told her firmly, coming around the side of her desk and crouched in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to tell you what I told Quentin this morning.  It’s not all on you.  The Library has resources that we can pull on to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice smiled weakly at him, and reached out to grab his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?”  She asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired.” He shared, threading their fingers through. “But he’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” She breathed out, sinking back wearily into her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go home, Vix.  I’ll take over today.” He commanded, kissing her knuckles.  “Call Victor, tell him I said hello and that he’s going to pay for the last ass beating I got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice snorted, reaching up a hand to cover her mouth as she started laughing at the mention of her live-in boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you haven't been by the Arena yet then.”  She said merrily, naming the building that housed the battle mage’s living quarters, practice rings and weapons area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He said slowly, raising his eyebrows in intrigue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’d first taken over the Library, the Arena had been the last place they’d gotten too.  The battle mages had barricaded themselves in previously, disgusted with Everett and the previous Library higher ups, and had categorically refused to be used in the ways they had been demanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d only assumed Eliot and Alice were the same, considering the almost violent way they’d overtaken the Library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had only been when Eliot had strolled up to the doors, and asked them how much longer they wanted to pout, that the mages had relaxed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That moment had started a loyalty from them to Eliot that had surprised the man.  He’d never been one to inspire much loyalty in </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, much less a group of hardened warriors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, as Amielle had once laughingly pointed out when he’d asked, it took fucking balls to walk casually up to the gates with no armor on, and then ask if they were done sulking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to the Arena, and I’ll go home and sleep.”  Alice told him, lips still twitching with mirth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed with agreement, but didn’t leave her office until she’d actually stepped through her own portal home.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>‘Love?’  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Hey, sleeping beauty.’ Eliot replied warmly, strolling down the corridors of the Library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘How long has it been?’ Quentin yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Few hours.  Did Mikhail help?’ He asked, turning the corner that would lead outside and on to the Arena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Yep,’ his husband replied, thoughts starting to hum as he surfaced from sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘How much longer are you going to be?  We need to get to the Underworld.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot closed his eyes as pleasure flushed through him, the ‘we’ ringing in his ears joyfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I just need to stop by the Arena first.’ He said, information flowing through them in waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ooooh.  When we get back I want in.’ Quentin almost hissed in delight, eyeing the memories of the weapons rooms and the huge rings that covered the space, distant figures dancing as they moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Bloodthirsty.’ Eliot teased, squinting as he stepped out into sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Oh honey, you have no idea.’ Q said, dark glee covering his tone as he registered the slight surprise in El’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Spending two years learning from warriors who grew up holding weapons does something to you. Even Penny has gotten ruthless.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot’s lips twitched in amusement. ‘It never took you much, baby.  All I had to do was goad you and next thing I knew, Penny was flying ass over tea kettle that day.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bright laughter danced through his mind as Eliot pulled the Arena doors open, following the sounds of sizzling magic burning through the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked down the long corridor, tilting his head in curiosity at the smell of magic in the air.  In the next moment he stopped dead at the door to the rings, mouth dropping open at what he saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hundreds </span>
  </em>
  <span>of battle mages lined the walls, even more moving in the rings as they trained in the cavernous space, red battle magic surging everywhere</span>
  <em>
    <span>.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>So much so the smell of burning ozone almost overwhelmed him and he was just at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>doors</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mages closest to the entrance noticed him, sharp whistles ringing out over the air until every mage had stopped and turned towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Love?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘This has to be every battle mage that I’ve got, baby.  Some stationed on worlds so far distant it would have taken time for them to get the news.’  Eliot replied numbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t really think we’d let you face this alone, did you?”  Someone called out, pushing their way forward to the front of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be on Ore this week, you asshole.” Eliot laughed, trying to conceal the swinging emotions in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor Rodríguez just grinned fiercely, the Hispanic man sheathing his twin swords on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we didn’t agree with you taking just a civilian and Orloff with you, no matter how competent a battle mage she is.” The man said firmly, “So no way in</span>
  <em>
    <span> hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> are we not following you through that damn Portal this time. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Especially</em>
  </b>
  <span> now knowing what’s on the other side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Another shouted out from the middle, “We want to meet this badass husband you have!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gleeful laughter rang through his mind even as Eliot laughed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can guarantee he wants to meet you too, Patil.  And then put your ass into the ground.” Eliot called back, jeers echoing around the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mage's ringed around him then grew solemn at the serious look that fell on their boss’s face.  Graceful fingers twisted into Grace’s 24, allowing what he would say to be heard all the way to the back of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t a Library mission.  No mage here will be looked at badly for choosing to step out. Fifteen of your Order have already lost their lives, and I can’t guarantee any of you will make it back.  What Amielle and I saw?”  Eliot shook his head and breathed out, every mage hearing him clearly through the dead silence in the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a world ender, my friends, madness so genuine it holds no mercy even for the youngest of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group rolled as someone pushed their way to the front, and Eliot could only smile as his favorite battle mage appeared before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I joined the Library because at the time I believed in their mission.”  Amielle said firmly, neat black ponytail high as blue eyes glittered fiercely. “They were more than just books, but an organization that helped people. Or so I thought they were.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked his hands and smiled.  “Since the day you stood outside our doors and called us chickens,” laughter rolled through the mages as Eliot grinned, “you’ve had our backs. Listened when we disagreed against something, and defended us when we needed it.  Or took us to task when we misbehaved.” Ami said cheekily before she sobered, tightening her hand on his.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised you would come for us should the axe fall, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You stepped through that portal even knowing that others had been sent and did not come back, not knowing if anyone was even alive on the other side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You still came</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor stepped up next, tilting his head and smiling at his friend.  “Even if you weren’t such a great boss, we would go.  Now, we just know you’ll be picking our sorry asses out of the dirt as we fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot bent his head, feeling love winded through him from Quentin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Now others see what I see.  I like this group.’  His husband murmured in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?  I will not ask again.” He said, giving them one last out even though he knew they wouldn’t take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone started to thump a fist on their armor, the others following until the very air vibrated with the force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our Order was originally created not to defend the Library, but to defend the weak. To shield those that could not fight.”  Amielle called out to him, melting back into the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have trained our whole lives for this boss, and now we follow someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth </span>
  </em>
  <span>following.”  Victor said next, thumping his fist against his armor as he fell back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Worthy indeed.’ His husband told him softly, resolute faces greeting them both.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Eliot sat in the dark on the couch in his office, bent over and his long hair gripped in tight hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft sound of air being displaced greeted him, and he smiled slightly as it whooshed away again as footsteps whispered across the carpet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be resting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You needed me.”  His husband rebutted quietly, folding down to rest at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”  El unfolded slightly so Q could worm his way in, the smaller man’s chin propped in his knees as he wrapped his arms around lanky legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know their spouses, baby.” The taller man said lowly as he wove hands in Quentin’s hair. “Their kids, some old enough we’ve sponsored them in college and some young enough to be barely walking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not asking them, El. They’re choosing to fight.  Allow them the dignity of their choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot huffed sadly, tugging on long strands. “Did you just Peggy Carter me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that you know that makes you a nerd, love.  Welcome to the Marquen Team.” Quentin wrinkled his nose cutely at the look of disbelief that crossed El’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marquen?  You and Margo actually had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” El pinched the bridge of his nose in mock exasperation, allowing himself to be distracted.  “What did you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I wasn’t there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q chuckled lowly as he rose up, and crawled into his husband's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We painted each other's toes and talked nerd.” He told him solemnly, straddling the older man’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A delighted look crossed Eliot’s face.  “Is that why your toenails were bubblegum pink at the Trials?” He squinted at him, loving how Q turned red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin muttered something Eliot didn’t quite catch before his face went serious, cupping the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As Avatar, I have the clearance to either make or void a contract.”  Gold eyes that danced with hellfire met Eliot’s.  “I cannot help the living, but the dead are very much my territory.  For every one of your mages that falls in the coming war, their contracts will be wiped clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eliot breathed, lower lip starting to tremble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For those that have incurred the one hundred thousand years, that will need Hades’s approval, but I truly don’t think many of your mages have accrued that much debt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El leaned his forehead against his husband’s shoulder and  breathed deeply. He then wrapped long arms around the man perched in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not pass Go, do not collect $200.  Just straight on to the Elysian Fields, my love.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so fucking much.” Eliot rasped, tears burning in his eyes.  He knew how much it bothered some his mage’s on how many years they had on their contracts, some so locked in they would serve beyond their lifetime.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not much but it’s the least I can do knowing they’re guarding your back.” Quentin told him softly, fingers threaded through beloved dark curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot clenched his eyes shut and allowed himself one more moment before leaning back and swiping at his face. As much as he’d like to wallow for a bit with his husband in his lap, they still had too much to fucking do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, baby.” Quentin laughed as they rose up into the air, El’s magic swirling around them as he brought them to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to be a thing, isn’t it?” He asked next, lips twitching as one long forearm lodged under his ass as he wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most likely.” Eliot told him seriously, a smirk fighting to make it to his face as he strolled for the concealed portal. “After all, you need to save your energy for the batshit crazy lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even!”  Quentin threatened, waving a finger under his nose even as mirth spilled out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save a horse, ride a magician!”  Eliot sang deeply as his husband groaned and flopped back a little as they stepped through the portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was terrible!”  Quentin grumbled out, but was also laughing as El finally let the smirk loose. “Even by your standards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost afraid to ask.”  Came an amused voice beside them, followed by a shriek of delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quentin!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot laughed and staggered back as Fen hit them from the side, Quentin slipping from his grip as he returned the hug from the Fillorian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josh gave him an amused look before elling his way in to slap a hand on Q’s shoulder.  “Good to see you man.  You know, six feet above ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin grinned brightly at him as Fen practically hung off him, and demanded to know all about the world he’d been training on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later, later!”  Penny called out, wading in and pulled his brother from the two, and gave a stern glare to Fen when she frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a god to interrogate.” He reminded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of, bend down you giraffe.”  Gold sparked at Quentin’s fingertips as he gestured to his amused husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wild magic?”  Eliot questioned, eyeing the gold sparks that were starting to turn dark as he bent down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Quentin smiled, “this one isn’t wild magic but simply the Avatar, granting you safe passage to the Underworld.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So saying, the sparks turned to black waves that then coated his hand, and he drew the sign of Hades on Eliot’s forehead, blackness shimmering on his skin before sinking in and vanishing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if there’s anything simple about being the Avatar of Death.”  Eliot mocked gently, lips falling into a crooked grin.  His husband only sighed, and resisted the urge to facepalm against what was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only mother could see me now.” The tall man moaned theatrically, the back of his hand against his forehead as Q’s eyes rolled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consort to Death’s Avatar,” El sniffed, someone starting to laugh in the background.  “Husband to a badass who takes names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now Quentin is staring up at the ceiling, mouth pursed in mock thought.  “I could have bagged a doctor, like dad wanted.”  He mused sadly, “But no,” he sighed in resignation, pinching the skin between his eyes lightly. “I had to marry a</span>
  <em>
    <span> theatre major.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like you’re both equal, Q.”  Julia giggled from the couch, returning the middle finger he gave her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are a dinner and a show.” Penny 40 sighed out, rubbing at the bridge of his nose before giving them an impatient look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q only smirked at his brother before holding out his hand, El’s fingers already entwined with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colors whirled briefly before flowers dancing in the wind greeted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Rolled out over the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would seriously like for you to try and stop me.” Eliot told the god firmly, tightening his grip on his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air of exasperation that had greeted them wavered slightly, amusement now making flowers sway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the way.” The voice rumbled before the heavy presence of the god vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three gave themselves a moment to shake it off before walking the familiar path to the willow tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades stood and greeted them, and then listened quietly as they told him about the events on Glypse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin watched carefully and managed to catch the pain and grief crossing the god’s face at the description of the invaders, and how it shuttered completely as his Avatar showed him the memory of the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark, dull silver eyes that had looked at him with concern, and then sparked brightly with rage.  The torn clothes that had barely covered her form, and the hair that was at turns in long neat cornrows and then straggled out in uneven patches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who she is, don’t you?”  His Avatar asked quietly, waving the other two men silent when they shifted uneasily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk with me, Mr. Coldwater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades flicked his eyes at the other two men, pinning them in place.  Eliot just blew out a breath before sinking down onto the stone bench, Penny flopping down beside him with an irritated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god suppressed a smile, turning away and walking further into his wife’s garden.  He really did like those two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Death and his Avatar walked in silence for a few minutes, Quentin unexpectedly patient as he waited out Hades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the opposite of death, Mr. Coldwater?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin shot him a puzzled look at the non sequitur, before a thoughtful look pulled at his face.  “Life, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades hummed, hands behind his back as they wandered between flower beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you think of death?  In all that you have seen, as I’ve trained you to be my Avatar?”  Black eyes look on in interest as Quentin squinted at the sky in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peaceful.  Content.  Happy, if you choose it.”  The man mused, before lips twitched darkly, showing the bloodthirsty side he’d developed since becoming the Avatar.  “Though not for those souls in the Pits.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades smirked, remembering that one day he’d dragged Quentin to the Hell Pits.  The man had been horrified at first, seeing the souls burning in hellfire in front of them.  Once he’d found out </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> they had been there?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there was a reason his wild magic had chosen to become a Hellhound after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my last lesson for you, my Avatar. Gods are born, or made, such as your Mrs. Adiyodi.  Every one of us has a certain affinity, a talent that calls to us and makes us what we are.”  Here he paused, looking up at the clear sky they walked under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those affinities feed us additional power as they grow, or take it away as they wane.  When souls started walking the mortal plane, the gods discovered something dangerous. They could give us more power, an extra boost, I should say. For example, for every person that planted a tree, Our Lady of the Tree would have grown a tiny bit stronger in her power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin stared thoughtfully at the ground as they walked, turning over what Hades was imparting to him.  “So Jules would have gotten stronger when someone grew a tree, but weakened if someone else cut one down?  Well fuck. That explains Bacchus then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flushed at the amused and proud look Hades shot him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is why in most religions we exist, even if the names change.  </span>
  <span>Every god in the pathogen covets that power, and will do much to acquire it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forestalled Quentin with a wave of his hand as the man opened his mouth in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To answer, yes.  I am the most powerful god in existence, though Zeus would like to believe otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin laughed as the normally stoic god rolled his eyes in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all, every soul comes to me in the end.”  Hades said thoughtfully, bending down to pull out a weed that was struggling to grow in a bed of bluebonnets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”  Quentin breathed out, all the niggling thoughts that had plagued him crashing down in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a twin.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades closed his eyes in grief. “Yes, Mr. Coldwater.  I am a twin, though the madness my sister has descended into has stripped that knowledge from her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god looked down sadly, before grabbing Quentin’s hands and folded down to the ground, the man following him easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Life </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened</span>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span> my Avatar.”  Hades took in the confused expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you describe life, Quentin?”  The man sucked in a breath, thoughts whirling as he tried to figure out what Hades was trying to impart.  It had always been like this, the Death God gently poking and prodding him into answers as he taught him what it was meant to be a living Avatar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chaotic.  Wonderful.  Sad.  Incredible.  Agonizing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Glorious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He breathed out, the joyful memory of holding a newborn Teddy in his arms flashing through his mind. How he’d cradled Arielle to him tightly and comforted her, trying to suppress his grief as she’d faded away from a sickness they couldn’t fight. The contentment that filled his very soul every time he looked at El, and found the man staring back, love and devotion shining in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” The god murmured, turning his face up and feeling the warm sunshine on his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could Life turn into </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”  Quentin choked out, remembering the madness in the woman who had regarded him with concern, and then attacked him to kill the </span>
  <em>
    <span>children </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was protecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades drew in a deep breath, reaching forward and grasping his Avatar’s hands in his cold ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must think, Quentin, of what the universe was like when it was very young.  Life was just beginning, and death only a small part in the grand scheme.  But as time went on, and life flourished from planet to planet, spanning dimensions as she created, it grew into something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin scooted forward at the rare look of pain that then crossed Hades’s face.  He tightened his hands around the god’s, sympathy starting to pull his face tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a reason I took you to the Pits, Quentin.  A reason why I showed you what the worst life has to offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades shook his head at Quentin as the man’s head tilted in confusion.  “I take care to separate myself from the daily running of the Underworld, the Librarians here taking most of the work on.  Did you know, the Library actually started here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god chuckled as his mouth dropped open in shock.  “It did not start out as a Library, the one’s under contracts did that, as a way to pass the time as it marched on when their duties did not call them.  It eventually reached the living and became that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Quentin muttered, reeling a little as that truth worked through his brain. “That does explain a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the one hundred thousand year contract for certain people, yes?”  The man nodded sheepishly at the expression on Hades’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They always find their loved ones after, I make sure of that.  I also never accept one destined for the Pits.”   Hades paused to allow Quentin to digest what he was telling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But life grew, and so with it did my sister.  After all, everyone believes in life and death, if nothing else.”  Hades drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes in pain. “You have not seen this yet, sequestered on Kore as you have been, but every life born has free will.  The ability to choose their own path, whether for good or for ill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span> OH</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  The god smiled weakly as Quentin slumped, finally getting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She tried to fix it, falling into her creations with abandon as she tried to save them from themselves.  It was that mistake that would be her downfall, falling into a madness that consumed her until nothing was left of the sister I loved.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin freed his hands and covered his face, the enormity of what he faced rolling over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I defeat</span>
  <em>
    <span> Life</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He whispered raggedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t,” Hades sighed wearily, “It would be like trying to tame a tornado with a lasso, even for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin stilled as a thought came over him.  “This has happened before.  This is what your First Avatar fought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and saw the resignation in Hades’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're finally asking the right questions, Quentin Coldwater-Waugh.”  The god muttered, running a hand over soft grass and then waved a hand to quiet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When my sister fell into madness and began killing her own creations, the old gods were at the height of their power; followers that spanned dimensions giving them the ability to chain her, forcing her into a shadeless world that did not contain any life that she could draw power from.”  Hades paused, grief lining his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a lone voice against this, knowing it would further drive her mad to be contained in a place with no color for all time, separated from what she loved most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin sucked in a breath, paling as he remembered with horror the Mirror Realm and what his fate could have been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old god just quirked a sad smile, “Yes, very much like that.  It was one of many reasons I pulled you out, not wanting someone who had worked so hard to save one he loved to suffer our same fate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There wasn’t anything you could do?” Quentin whispered, reaching out again for a cold hand when Hades grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not as powerful then as I am now, and the other gods were all in agreement since I could not find an alternative quickly enough.  They chained her in that dark realm and slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside.  They congratulated themselves,” Hades scoffed bitterly, “and then promptly forgot about her, something that came back to bite them in the ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here he smirked darkly, and Quentin raised an eyebrow in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The power to keep the door shut came from them, Quentin, and when their followers waned so did it.  The locks weakened until they broke, and unleashed that madness and power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something Penny had once told him niggled at his brain.  “She went after them, didn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, she did,” Hades said, something like savage satisfaction ringing in his tone.  “She hunted them down and tore them apart, at least the ones that she could find, while others hid like the cowards they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said gods couldn’t ever truly die?”  Quentin asked in puzzlement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can’t,” Hades nodded, “but the power to regenerate also comes from what they’re the gods and goddesses of.  My wife is a goddess of the Underworld, and also of springtime.  Every soul that passes through to the Elysian Fields is a tiny bit of power sent to her, and every flower that blooms is a little bit of life. It will take her time but eventually, she will come home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Avatar’s eyebrows furrowed and Hades didn’t suppress the fondness that rolled through him at the questioning look.  “The ones who don’t have the power to regenerate drift in what we call the In Between.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here he snorted, waving a hand at Quentin as the man’s eyes lit up with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even the gods know everything, Mr. Coldwater.”  Hades said with amusement, and Quentin slumped with disappointment. “We don’t know where it came from, all we know is gods who lose corporeal form go to rest there until they are regenerated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> they can, otherwise they sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin sighed, petting the grass he tried to process what Hades was telling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you stop her?  Why choose Avatars?”  He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades freed his hand from Quentin, and held both palms up in front of him.  “This,” he waved the right hand, “is Death.  The other is Life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SLAP! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin jumped at the sound as Hades brought them together firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are two halves of one whole, Quentin.  Yin and Yang. To go against each other personally would be to destroy every soul in existence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah let’s not do that,” Quentin said weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not,” Hades agreed, lips twitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin gave up the ghost and flopped onto his back, staring straight up into a clear blue sky. Grass rustled for a moment before Hades joined him, god and Avatar side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armar did her best to contain her, determined like myself in trying to find another way besides imprisoning her back in that wretched place.”  The god said quietly, Quentin twitching at what must be the name of the First Avatar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never told me about the first war.”  Quentin said quietly, turning gold eyes to look at him as he silently asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had hoped to never revisit it.”  Hades replied sadly, eyes tracing a bird flapping quick wings as it flew from tree to tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and closed his eyes as his Avatar only shifted besides him, waiting patiently.</span>
</p><p><span>“Everything has a price, Quentin. Rhea, my sister, found such joy and happiness in her creations.  And such heartbreak and horror as she watched them destroy themselves.  Remember the Hell Pits, Quentin.  And imagine that what you’d created had turned into</span> <b><em>that</em></b><em><span>.</span></em><span>” </span></p><p>
  <span>Quentin shuddered as flames rose up in his memory, souls screaming as they burned in a flame riddled land.  He’d grown curious at one point when Hades had refused to explain, and ventured near a soul chained down onto the ground as it burned, and gently grasped a shoulder.</span>
</p><p><span>Waves and </span><b><em>waves</em></b><span> of horrifying memories had washed over him and he’d drawn back with a snarl, resisting the urge to destroy the coach who had molested young boys </span><em><span>who had</span></em> <em><span>trusted him</span></em><span>.  </span></p><p>
  <span>Instead, the Avatar had swung out a hand and sent the corrupted soul further into the Pits where other creatures lurked, waiting to </span>
  <b>tear and rip.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d only gotten a fierce satisfaction at the screams of denial as the soul had flown down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin surfaced out of the memory and collapsed further into the soft grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You created the Pits for her, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really think I would let the reasons why my sister lost her sanity go free?” Hades snarled, the god whipping his head over and glared at his Avatar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gentle brown eyes met his, sympathy for both gods lighting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, as I wouldn’t either.” Quentin told him softly as he reached over and grabbed a cold hand.  “And it speaks of your good nature that you didn’t condemn us </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So let me get this straight.” The man sighed after a few minutes had passed. “Your twin created us, us as in pretty much every species that walks a mortal life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much.” Hades agreed, clutching tightly to his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s the mother of us all then.” Quentin muttered thoughtfully, trying to fit this new equation into his world view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did she try to kill us?  Why not be able to see the good outweigh the bad?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades blew out a breath and then dove down into those dark memories he tried so hard to forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly?  She couldn’t take the pain anymore, it drowned out that joy.  Mothers killing their children as brothers slaughtered sisters, families fighting to the death over ideologies that weren’t real. The villainous wearing skins of goodness abusing and torturing the innocent. Who wouldn’t go mad faced with such?”  His eyes closed in pain as he remembered the spiral of insanity Rhea had gone down, and no matter how much he and Persephone had shored her up she’d only fallen further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At first it was only the truly guilty, those who would go only to the Pits if they had existed at the time.”  Hades conveyed quietly, the sky starting to darken as the Underworld reacted to its god’s pain.  “And then the lines grew thinner, people dying for imagined ills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never lied to you, Mr. Coldwater, and I will not do so now.  I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Happy that she was getting rid of what had caused her such pain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old god swallowed heavily and then turned to face the judgement of his Avatar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solemn brown eyes met his, no censure in them and Hades slumped in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t stop there.”  Quentin promoted, wiggling closer as he waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hades mourned, gentle drops of rain sprinkling them from the clouds above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the time I realized she had passed the point of no return, it was too late.  The other gods had noticed the carnage, and therefore the diminishment in their own powers, and were putting the plan into action.  Only a few were sympathetic, listening when I told them this would not work.  When I could not come up with something better, they moved against her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so she was chained in that dark place, and cut off from you.”  Quentin sighed, tilting his face up and welcoming the soft rain that fell on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the time she broke free, she had no recollection of me.” The old god whispered, a single tear streaking down into his hairline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin’s lips trembled as his eyes closed, imagining the fate that would have been his if the god at his side hadn’t pulled him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever said this, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Thank you, </em>
  </b>
  <span>for this wonderful life you’ve given me a second shot at.”  He breathed out, tears running down his face to soak into his hair below as thunder rolled in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while they just drifted, watching the clouds move as lightning forked out as it danced for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I grew to love what she had created after she was imprisoned.  The only parts of her I had left as they came to me.”  Hades told him softly after a while had passed.  “I created the Hell Pits not long after, and every soul that had contributed to her downfall was thrown into the lowest levels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”  His Avatar muttered fiercely, knowing those souls had gotten the worst punishment of them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When she broke out the first time, I wasn't sure what to do.”  Hades said, pain from the suppressed memories pulling tightly at him. “She didn’t know who I was, and was hell bent on destroying the gods that had imprisoned her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I objected,” he added somewhat smugly, smiling slightly as his Avatar laughed, “Those bastards deserved what they got.  No, what I was afraid of is what she would do to her creations after she had hunted the other gods down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin let the laughter die from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He asked finally, rain drops sliding over his face. “Why would you care?  If anything, you only grew stronger as she slaughtered her way across dimensions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades raised his face to the sky, watching lightning dance in beautiful strikes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What she’s done?  It is </span>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <span> her.  She would be horrified at the innocents she has murdered, devastated at the pain she has caused to untold trillions.  Armar was able to distract her after those first few months of the war, where entire planets died quickly as she used her power to unstabilize the cores, causing them to implode.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin rolled over as his stomach emptied as the memories flowed from Hades’s mind, the god showing him the devastation wrought so long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why hasn’t she done that now?”  He rasped, wiping at his mouth and vanishing the sick from the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she remembers how anymore.  When you showed me those creatures, I knew it was her, and that she had found a way to create in a soulless place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did the first war last years?” Quentin asked raggedly as he rose up, and laughed darkly at the surprised look on the god’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may not have told me anything, but Mazikeen </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Heard from your wife herself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades sat up and then went still, regarding his Avatar with a sad look as black gold eyes flashed angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have been able to imprison your Penny in the Mirror Realm?”  He asked softly, tears starting to gather in his eyes as Quentin staggered back at the question.  “Or your Eliot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The anger drained away as Quentin closed his eyes. “No,” he rasped, “If anything, I did exactly what you did.  Sacrificed innocents and gods both to keep him safe.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just on a smaller scale.” The god agreed sadly, closing his eyes and folding back onto the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it that you want me to do, Hades?  I apparently can’t defeat her, and I honestly can’t stomach sending her back to something like the Mirror Realm.  It would probably only work for a little while anyway, in a few centuries some else will have to be tapped to fight her.”  Quentin said disparagingly, flopping back next to the god and stared unseeing at the rainy sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and yours killed a magical Beast that had decimated 39 of your previous Timelines.  Restored a niffen back to her human soul, something that has </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> been done before.  Regained magic through the Key Quests, one of them taking your </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire lifetime</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Not to mention the twin gods you permanently banished, even if it cost you much in doing so.”  Hades told him quietly, hands crossed over his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to find another way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god closed his eyes, happy laughter and the flash of bright silver running through his memories.  “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Please</em>
  </b>
  <span> find another way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for sometime, Quentin canvassing the thoughts running through his head.  “You and your First Avatar obviously couldn’t find it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Hades mourned, closing his eyes and remembered that dark day as he watched Armar strong arm his sister back into her cage, securing the locks with the power of the Underworld this time as Rhea had screamed and begged from behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q sighed and closed his eyes, thoughts swirling darkly in his head.  He finally reached out and grasped a cold hand, turning his head to look at Hades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t forgive what she’s done.” Black gold eyes sparked fiercely at the old god, grief running rampant over the man’s face.  “Six worlds have been destroyed, the fate of Glypse now held in the hands of their children, and only because they took my husband’s warning seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades swallowed heavily before he nodded, eyes closing tight as agonized resignation gripped his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean we won’t try to find a way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black eyes flew open and met black gold ones that were slowly fading back to brown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t even be here if she hadn’t created us.”  Quentin shrugged weakly at the look of disbelief on the god’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she deserved much better than to be locked up and the key thrown away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades studied the pained look that crossed his Avatar’s face, white institutional walls flashing through the man’s memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all, I know a little something about being so lost you can’t find your way out.”  Quentin Coldwater said quietly, tilting his face up and letting the rain fall softly on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope began to grow in Hades’s heart as his Avatar rolled into his shoulder next, snuggling up next to the cold god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He whispered as the storm began to settle, sunlight peeking briefly between dark clouds.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“El.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot looked up from where he’d been contemplating his fingers and saw his husband crossing the grass over to them.  His husband, who looked fucking beaten down and rain soaked, just shaking his head numbly at them before collapsing into Eliot's chest when the taller man stood up to greet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s walk.” Quentin said softly, tangling his fingers with Eliot’s and tugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother joined his side as they walked toward the gates, Quentin leaning heavily on El.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You find out?”  Penny asked quietly once they’d crossed the gates and entered the Elysian Fields.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  And no, I won’t explain until everyone is there.” Weary brown eyes met his, the heartache in them silencing Penny instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not something I want to explain more than once, brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Q.”  Penny dragged his brother out of Eliot’s arms, ignoring the mild protest from the taller man as he hugged Quentin tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, we will face it as we have always done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Together</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Quentin closed his eyes at the fierce whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Ditto.’ Rumbled through his head from his husband, graceful hands smoothing up and down his back.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The three men walked in silence for a while through rolling green fields, peaceful houses scattered about the countryside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother turned and smirked, rolling his eyes fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know what you’re about to ask.  We’re already here so why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Eliot asked in curiosity, raising his eyebrows at the conspiratorial looks on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Penny promised, reaching out and grabbing the both of them.  The world spun for a brief moment before a recognizable forest surrounded them, opium swirling in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fillory?”  Eliot questioned, raising his eyebrows at Q.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a surprise for you.” Quentin shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beyond intrigued at this point, Eliot trailed behind Quentin and Penny as they led the way through the forest, shaking his head with fondness as the two men squabbled good-naturedly back and forth in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been quite sure what Q had meant when he’d repeatedly called Penny brother, but he could see it now as the darker man mock gasped and flailed at something Quentin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so entertained watching his husband try to squirm out of the headlock Penny had him in that he missed it as the trees around them turned </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they passed the willow tree where they’d buried Arielle under that Eliot came to a stop in shock, the cabin they had spent so many happy years in just ahead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” El breathed out, turning his head and seeing another familiar cottage right next to it, smoke from both billowing up gently against a clear blue sky.  He’d know that second cottage anywhere as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he, Q and Teddy had spent a whole month building it from the ground up.  It hadn’t been next to theirs though, Teddy settling down with Emily on the coast when they’d married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling hands grasp his, Eliot reluctantly took his eyes off the buildings and looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not really in Fillory, are we?  We’re still in the Elysian Fields.” Eliot breathed out, closing his eyes as he heard a wood door creak open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise, my love.” Quentin murmured, leaning forward and going onto tiptoe to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad?  Pops?”  A shuddering breath broke from Eliot as he looked into a beloved face that was lighting up with excitement just yards away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arielle’s eyes set in Quentin’s face.  The smile that was all fucking his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot pulled his hands from his husband’s and staggered back a step. In the next second he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>flying </span>
  </em>
  <span>over the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their son met him halfway, laughing wildly as he launched himself into Eliot’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pops.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Teddy breathed in his ear as he clung to his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Teddy Bear.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Eliot rasped, wrapping his son tightly in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theodore Coldwater-Waugh just breathed out a laugh at a nickname he hadn’t heard in a very long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pops!”  Eliot looked up from where he’d buried his face in Teddy’s neck to watch a blonde haired woman practically dance up to them with happiness lighting her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Em,” He croaked, reaching out a long arm and pulled his daughter in law into his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about damn time Dad brought you here.” She muttered into his chest.  “What took so long?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t even know he wasn’t here with you until ten days ago so you’ll have to ask him.”  Eliot muttered into her hair, inhaling the scent of peaches and plums that had always permeated this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw fuck Pops.” Teddy muttered as his wife’s head popped out in outrage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, you didn’t know he was alive?” She asked dangerously, not even waiting for an answer as her head snaked around his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quentin Makepeace Coldwater-Waugh! Get over here and explain yourself!”  Emily demanded, a squawk coming from behind them that had Eliot looking over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy rose up on his tiptoes, and peered over his shoulder in curiosity as his father started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abort! Abort! Abort!”  Quentin was hissing, slapping at Penny’s stomach as the darker man held him in another headlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just accept your punishment like a man, brother.” Penny said serenely, dragging him forward as Emily stalked around Eliot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I know you were also involved, Uncle Penny, and you have some explaining to do as well.”  The blond woman hissed, her husband burying his laughter in his father’s shoulder as his uncle blanched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Coldwater-Waugh's turned around to watch the entertainment in front of them, Eliot slinging his left arm over Teddy’s shoulders and pulling him in tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure did pick a firecracker, didn’t you son?” An amused voice asked behind them, coming level with them as they watched Q duck behind Penny, the darker man leaning back in apprehension as their doom approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot turned his head to the right, a smirk lighting his features as his son groaned in resignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he told you that he had to ask her five times to marry him?  Each approach getting more elaborate?” Eliot asked gleefully, sticking out his right hand in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should hear it from the way Emily describes it.”  His father in law laughed, taking that hand and then using it to pull the taller man in, Teddy yelping as he’s pulled off center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of that, son.  You’re family.” Ted Coldwater said firmly, giving one last squeeze before releasing Eliot from the hug he’d pulled him into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Eliot told him, the older man smiling as he took in the long drink of water his son had married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you too.  You were all Curly Q would talk about when he’d come home.  Eliot this or El that.” Ted said in amusement, watching as pleasure lit up hazel eyes before they turned to look at his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we should rescue them?” Teddy asked in fascination, watching as his dad was practically climbing his uncle in an effort to avoid his wife as she stalked around Penny, trying to get her hands on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” His father said, lips twitching at the way Quentin leaped and landed on Penny’s back, clinging like a spider monkey as the darker man flailed to get him off.  “Let her have her fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a real problem on figuring our why Hades would move his butt in trying to save the living.  What would be the point right?</p><p>Unless you made it personal.</p><p>As much fun as it would have been to turn Persephone evil that didn't jive, or having the First Avatar lose her shit, escape the Fields and go darkside. And then it hit me.  But at the same time, life itself has been shit this year y'all.  2020 is officially a meme, and not a good one.  So I waffled for a few weeks but I still liked the premise so much I decided to say fuck it.</p><p>So, what did you think?</p><p>We're now about 70% of the way through this story, and the end had actually already been written. I'm actually hoping to finish this story by Christmas, but no promises.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>